OH, HELL, NO!
by LADARTHA
Summary: Two detectives accidentally working the same case,but,from different angles. What happens when things go terrible wrong and drastic measures are called for to get things back on track?
1. Chapter 1

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

"It is a sad day indeed when parents survive their children instead of the other way around. Families and friends alike gather here to bid a farewell to these two loved ones that gave the ultimate sacrifice, their lives, for the protection of their fellow man.

"We are laying to rest two such honorable officers who did just that, they gave their lives to bring justice to the criminals that were about to murder innocent victims for their greedy needs.

"Let's take a moment to reflect upon these two individuals and how they each had an influence upon our lives. How their interactions with us in some way gave us hope, peace, guidance or a smile to help us feel better.

"As hard as it may be for us to bid them farewell from our lives, we must remember that God has received them into his home. Their work here amongst us has been done. But, we must also remember that God will give justice to those that took these two from us at such an early age.

"So, it is with sorrow for our loss of your presence here, but, with a gladness of heart that we know you are with the Father that we say goodbye to you Detective Isabella Marie Swan and Detective Edward Anthony Cullen. And, thank you for a job well done.

"Let's all bow our heads for a moment of silent prayer." Pastor Webber said as Renee and Charlie Swan along with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper wept for the loss of a daughter and a son and a brother.

**A/N: What brought this to pass? **

**This story has been running around in my head day and night for a week refusing to be silenced. So, I begin telling the story of how we are burying Bella and Edward.**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_So, it is with sorrow for our loss of your presence here, but, with a gladness of heart that we know you are with the Father that we say goodbye to you Detective Isabella Marie Swan and Detective Edward Anthony Cullen. And, thank you for a job well done._

"_Let's all bow our heads for a moment of silent prayer." Pastor Webber said as Renee and Charlie Swan along with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper wept for the loss of a daughter and a son and a brother._

CHAPTER 2: GET READY TO TAKE COVER

"How can on fucking individual become a cop, let alone reach the rank of Detective? Can you answer that question for me, please? It is enough to boggle the mind. Every damn as time I hear the name I want to bite nails and kill ass. But, I can't because I am supposed to be a professional.

"Can you believe the nerve to tell me how a professional is supposed to act and conduct myself in public? A professional, yeah, that…. that….. that….thing doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"I'm telling you now that if one day I end up dead you will know who to arrest as accessory because they would have been the instrument that brought it about due to their haphazard approach to the situation."

This rant was taking place in two separate precincts that were across town from one another in from of two different captains, but, the words and feelings of frustration from the two individuals speaking them were the same. One person was Detective Isabella Swan and the other was Detective Edward Cullen. They went together about as well as oil and water, cheese and chalk or insect and fogger.

Their encounters, though few, seem to cause a storm among their fellow works for hours or days on end, depending on what took place at each unexpected meeting. The gossip, as it spread, enhanced each of their reputations, but, it, also, was known that both detectives were the best at their job. They each had an arrest record along with solved and closed cases that surpassed all of their fellow officers in all of the precincts. If a criminal knew once of these two were hot on their ass they knew their time was fast running out. That was how good these two officers were.

In fact, little did the two detectives know about the betting taking place as to how long it would be before the next meeting and what the reaction would be when it happened. Everyone got a good laugh out of the whole thing, and a lot of teasing was done but in a good natured way.

XXXXXXXXX

"Do you have our next shipment ready?" he asked.

"No. We still need five more girls before we are complete. But, we should be on time with sending this lot on to our handler in Italy." She answered without hesitation and fully confident that everything was well handled from their end of things.

"Do we have any targeted, or, is it going to be a randomed choosing?

"I have five young girls, high school students that are being checked out to make sure they are pure. Then the special orders we have for that area will be filled and we will be ready to ship."

"What if one or two don't meet our needs?"

"Not a problem. I do have alternates in case of emergencies."

"Very well. Sounds as if you have everything well covered and in good hands."

"Thank you, sir. I try."

With that the two go about their separate ways to take care of any other remaining business. But, at the door he turns to look back over his shoulder. "What about the drug shipment? We have twenty kilos due in at the end of the week. Is everything in line to deal with that without any problems?"

"Yes, sir, the crew has been briefed and the warehouse has been prepared to receive the shipment. Then two days after that we have two shipments of guns coming in that need to be inventoried before we contact our clients for pick.

"The only thing that is giving me concern is about three new men that are asking a lot of questions. I have an uncomfortable feeling about them so put out some feelers to see if I can confirm if they are who they say they are. I thought it would be more prudent to take the extra precaution considering the level of activity we have going on at the moment."

"Well, thought out. By all means if you have doubts I want them checked out. Once you get the answers back bring the information and the men to me. I want to see who they are and what they are. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." And with that he does leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie sat listening to his daughter while doing everything humanly possible to keep from laughing his ass off. If only Bella could see the humor of the situation she would want to laugh as well and probably harder than anyone else. But, in the meantime, all he could do was using all of his restrain to keep a straight face and let her rant on about this guy.

If someone was affecting her emotions to this extent, then Charlie Swan wanted to meet him. There had to be something extra special about him since Bella doesn't normally carry on this way about any man. So, Charlie made a mental note to find out all he could about this Det. Edward Cullen and then to plan a quiet trip to Seattle to look this person over. But, in the meantime he just let Bella get all of her built up frustration out of her system.

XXXXXXXXX

On the outskirts of Seattle in a private, affluence sector of Seattle Edward Cullen was visiting with his family and carrying on in the same manner about one inexcusably rude individual of the female persuasion that was preventing him from doing his job correctly at times.

"I never know when she is going to turn up out of the blue and blow my change of arrest. According to all accounts, she is considered to be the one to beat, top cop of her precinct and all of that. And, from what I could find about her, she is a damn good cop. Her father is even a cop, a chief of Police in fact in Forks, Washington. But, that still doesn't give her the right to interfere while I'm making the collar." Edward was telling his family during dinner.

They all were letting him get release the head of steam he had built up about this woman. Everyone else thought the whole affair was hilarious, but, Edward didn't find anything funny in the whole situation involving her. This wasn't the first time he had carried on about this woman and probably wouldn't be the last. She had somehow managed to get under his defenses and was driving him crazy.

His family wanted to get to know her since she had managed to do something that no one else had done in many years. The last time someone had affected Edward to the extreme was his girlfriend from high school and then they were together in college before she up and disappeared one night without a word. Since then Edward avoided any sort of relationship with a woman. He had built a wall around his emotions except for the ones concerning his family and close friends, and now this one female was turning him upside down. And what was even more amazing was that Edward didn't even realize it.

Yeah, each member of the family decided they were going to check this one woman out and do it in the very near future.

XXXXXXXXX

Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock, two FBI Agents assigned to discover who was behind all of the disappearances of young high school students from the west coast area and to put a stop to their activities. They were also aware that drugs and gun running was involved with these same individuals. The problem was no one lived long enough to be able to give names or any other information so a handle could be gotten on them.

Their security was so tight that all of the undercover agents to date had been discovered and eliminated without thought or warning. They had been able to stop any agent from getting information back before discovery. How it was happening and they were catching them before the agent got too far up was a puzzle within itself. But, one that McCarty and Whitlock were determined to stop. Enough people had perished due to this group.

So, they came to Seattle to gather the best from each precinct. A meeting with all of the precinct captains was arranged and during that meeting the names of the best officers were collected. But, two names out of all given stood above the rest and all were in agreement that those two, Det. Edward Cullen and Det. Isabella Swan, were known through the state as the 'top cops'. No one was better in all of the captains opinion and each, but, the two that could actually claim them, wished they could declare them as part of their unit. The different department areas that were going to be covered by a twelve person task force would be field agents, computer experts, researchers and backup units.

The head of the field units would be Cullen and Swan. McCarty and Whitlock would be coordinating and giving the instructions. Everyone else would be their backups in whatever capacity needed. All of the captains gave their approval and felt like the best team had been put together to bring this criminal element down. The only problem that was left to be dealt with was telling Cullen and Swan they would be on this task force and WORKING TOGETHER. Not something either of their captains was looking forward to.

**A/N: Well, here we go, the foundation laid and our story begins from the beginning. Over the next couple of chapters we will be meeting the rest of the team after the fallout has died down. Are we going to see a loud explosion when Edward and Bella are told who their partner is going to be? Will they work well together? Things are going to be hot, but in what areas?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock, two FBI Agents assigned to discover who was behind all of the disappearances of young high school students from the west coast area and to put a stop to their activities. They were also aware that drugs and gun running was involved with these same individuals. The problem was no one lived long enough to be able to give names or any other information so a handle could be gotten on them._

_Their security was so tight that all of the undercover agents to date had been discovered and eliminated without thought or warning. They had been able to stop any agent from getting information back before discovery. How it was happening and they were catching them before the agent got too far up was a puzzle within itself. But, one that McCarty and Whitlock were determined to stop. Enough people had perished due to this group._

_So, they came to Seattle to gather the best from each precinct. A meeting with all of the precinct captains was arranged and during that meeting the names of the best officers were collected. But, two names out of all given stood above the rest and all were in agreement that those two, Det. Edward Cullen and Det. Isabella Swan, were known through the state as the 'top cops'. No one was better in all of the captains opinion and each, but, the two that could actually claim them, wished they could declare them as part of their unit. The different department areas that were going to be covered by a twelve person task force would be field agents, computer experts, researchers and backup units._

_The head of the field units would be Cullen and Swan. McCarty and Whitlock would be coordinating and giving the instructions. Everyone else would be their backups in whatever capacity needed. All of the captains gave their approval and felt like the best team had been put together to bring this criminal element down. The only problem that was left to be dealt with was telling Cullen and Swan they would be on this task force and WORKING TOGETHER. Not something either of their captains was looking forward to._

CHAPTER 3: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

On Monday as Bella Swan and Edward Cullen reported for work at their precincts, they each were told to report to the Captain's office immediately. Curious about what the problem might be each knocked on their Captain's door before walking in and taking a seat. That was when they were told that some FBI Special Agents were in town for a high priority case and each captain had been requested to bring the chosen team members that had been selected to be a member of this task force to meet with the Agents at ten that morning.

"So, get your desk clear of any outstanding case you have. Pass them on to others that have a case load light enough to handle the extra burden. We aren't sure how long this is going to take and you will be assigned to it for the duration. And, you WILL get along with all of the other members even if it kills you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, you do." Was the reply.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here and be back here at nine thirty so we can leave. Do not, and, I repeat this, DO NOT leave this office for any reason. Get your case files sorted and that is all you are to do at the moment."

"Yes, sir." So, leaving the captain's office and going over to their desk each proceeded to allocate their open case load to others that would be able to handle them. And, as usual, there really wasn't that many open. Both detectives closed their cases nearly as fast as they were assigned them. Each seemed to have a sixth sense that led them to the guilty fairly rapidly. That is what made them as good as they were and why they had earned the reputations of the best to be found.

Promptly at nine thirty they met with their respective captains to hear down to main headquarters to meet with the Special FBI Agents and other team members. No, other information had been given to either detective as to who were all going to be team mates, so, both captains knew that doomsday was heading closer by each mile they approached, bringing them closer to the meeting place.

XXXXXXXXX

Not far away while the task force was being formed and meeting for the first time another group of people were busy getting ready for a different kind of meeting. While still another was getting final preparations in place for grabbing their intended target, she was a pretty blonde haired girl with fair complexion, standing around five foot six with hazel eyes.

All three men, Ben Cheney, Amun Turner and Eleazar Gomez were ushered into a large dimly lighted room that had only two occupants, a old man and a young looking woman. The woman the three men were familiar with as they had dealt with orders from her during the time they had been working for the corporation. She was Helen Franklin, a slender, remarkably, good looking woman considering her lifestyle and that she was only twenty eight years old.

The man that was with her was much older around fifty five or so, but, still had a muscular form, carried himself well, had grayish hair, tan skin from spending a lot of time in the sun, blue eyed and standing a good six foot three. But, you could tell that he had been in this busy a long time from the coldness of his attitude and the deathly stare he gave everyone around him except for the woman.

"Gentlemen, I would like to present our chairman of the board, Mr. Victor Charles. He wanted to meet with you before you were taken off of probation as a gesture of welcome. You have each successfully completed all tasks assigned to you with outstanding results, your backgrounds check out perfectly, but, we do seem to have a small problem with each of you.

"Of course, it might not be that big of an issue, but, you do understand the needed for security, I'm sure. You will be undergoing some rather extensive interrogation in a few moments and depending up those results we will tell you what will happen next.

"So, please, step forward as I introduce you and take a seat. Mr. Benjamin Cheney, parents upstanding pillars of the community with no criminal history in their past and have little understanding of how their only child turned criminal, who was a graduate of Forks High School, a college degree in computer engineering, but, enjoys hacking into places that are supposedly security proof. Wanted by five states, the FBI and Interpol for cyber crimes.

"Mr. Amun Turner whose parents were killed in a car bombing in Cairo when he was only ten. Been on the streets ever since trying to stay alive any way he could. Self taught by the school of hard knocks, proficient in five languages, weapons expert and wanted for gun running in ten countries, the United States included in that list.

"And, finally, we have Eleazar Gomez whose parents were poor labor works in Mexico and struggled to make sure their only son could go to school to have a better life. Only thing is he chose the life of crime. Would cold-bloodedly kill for anyone who was willing to pay him enough to help support his habit of the high life as he called it." As she finished speaking each man had taken one of the three chairs that had been placed facing the couple. And as she turned away she gave a slight signal with the small wave of her hand. The lights was brighter just a little, but, suddenly each man was seized from behind with an arm wrapping around their throat, a hood being slipped over their heads and a pin prick felt upon the arm.

"Each of you has been injected with my own brand of truth serum. I will ask a question and if you answer truthfully nothing will happen, but, lie and you will feel a burning sensation begin in your veins which will get worse with each lie you tell. Now, do any of you have something you want to tell me to same us anytime or trouble at this juncture of our association together?" a male voice asked. Then as suddenly as they had been put on the hoods were removed.

The three men were able to observe that where they were seated was in a sort of spotlight arrangement while the rest of the room remained in dim lighting. They could still the couple in front of them, but, each side remained quiet for several heartbeats.

"So, no one has anything information they would like to offer concerning themselves. Very well, then we will continue with my questions one at a time." So, it begins. Each of the three was watched very closely for any signs of discomfort, but, as they continued none were seen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

All the other captains along with the Commissioner and the Deputy Commissioner were in the conference room with the persons being reassigned from their own precincts when in walked Captain Marcus McAllen with Det. Edward Cullen which left only two other people to arrive. The entire room was very subtly holding their breath, preparing for the explosion that was about to erupt any moment.

McCarty and Whitlock were aware of the sudden tension in the room, but, didn't know the caution. They were keeping a close watch to see if they could detect the reason. In the meantime Edward had walked into the little snack area to get a cup of coffee when Captain Aro Maitland came in with Isabella Swan. As Maitland greeted everyone Bella quietly headed for the break room and just as everyone realized where she was headed a hush fell upon the room for they knew the countdown had started.

"What the hell?" both individuals cried as they encountered a solid wall of muscle and hot coffee staining their shirt fronts. "WHO! Can't you watch the hell where you're walking?" they tossed at each other. "Ahh, shit, hell no. Don't tell me that you are on this task force as well?" each spoke again at the same time with the same exact words.

"Captain, this has got to be a joke. You don't really expect for me to work-"

"We expect for both of you to shut the hell up and to do your job. You will learn to work together and get along while on this assignment. What you do during your own time is up to you. Do, I make myself clear?" said Alistair McLaughlin, Police Commissioner of Seattle.

No one said anything, not even the two federal agents, but, everyone watched the two detectives. They looked at each other then at everyone else gathered, but, still never said a word.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" Yelled the Commissioner.

Both individuals snapped to attention and answered as one, "Yes, Sir."

"Very well. Take a moment and get yourselves cleaned up as much as you can for now and get the hell back in here so we can get started. This is important and high priority." The two looked at each other again, turned at the same time and bumped into one another again, but, never saying a word walked out Swan first and Cullen second to go wash up as much as could be achieved.

**A/N: Okay, Bella and Edward know they will be working together. The explosion almost happened, but, the Police Commissioner put a stop to it real quick. Is the temporary peace going to last? Or, will they have something to say to each other after they are out of everyone's hearing? Will they work well together? Things are going to be hot, but in what areas?**

**The three guys are now being question and we have been introduced to the two top people running the show. Are our guys criminals or undercover? If they are undercover will they end up look the ones before them?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_All the other captains along with the Commissioner and the Deputy Commissioner were in the conference room with the persons being reassigned from their own precincts when in walked Captain Marcus McAllen with Det. Edward Cullen which left only two other people to arrive. The entire room was very subtly holding their breath, preparing for the explosion that was about to erupt any moment. _

_McCarty and Whitlock were aware of the sudden tension in the room, but, didn't know the caution. They were keeping a close watch to see if they could detect the reason. In the meantime Edward had walked into the little snack area to get a cup of coffee when Captain Aro Maitland came in with Isabella Swan. As Maitland greeted everyone Bella quietly headed for the break room and just as everyone realized where she was headed a hush fell upon the room for they knew the countdown had started._

"_What the hell?" both individuals cried as they encountered a solid wall of muscle and hot coffee staining their shirt fronts. "WHO! Can't you watch the hell where you're walking?" they tossed at each other. "Ahh, shit, hell no. Don't tell me that you are on this task force as well?" each spoke again at the same time with the same exact words. _

"_Captain, this has got to be a joke. You don't really expect for me to work-"_

"_We expect for both of you to shut the hell up and to do your job. You will learn to work together and get along while on this assignment. What you do during your own time is up to you. Do, I make myself clear?" said Alistair McLaughlin, Police Commissioner of Seattle._

_No one said anything, not even the two federal agents, but, everyone watched the two detectives. They looked at each other then at everyone else gathered, but, still never said a word. _

"_I said, do I make myself clear?" Yelled the Commissioner._

_Both individuals snapped to attention and answered as one, "Yes, Sir."_

"_Very well. Take a moment and get yourselves cleaned up as much as you can for now and get the hell back in here so we can get started. This is important and high priority." The two looked at each other again, turned at the same time and bumped into one another again, but, never saying a word walked out Swan first and Cullen second to go wash up as much as could be achieved._

CHAPTER 4: TALK ABOUT THE WORSE OF THE WORSE

Each detective goes into the restrooms to try and clean the coffee stains off their shirts all the while mumbling and grumbling about someone being an idiot and someone else not having enough sense to stay the hell out of the way. Who was the dumbass that thought it would be a great damn idea to put that moron on the same team as a real cop? This is a really screwed up mess and now I have to think of a way to stay away from that ass who thinks no one is better at the job.

After a few minutes both reenter the conference room almost at the same time, but, neither are carrying any liquids that could cause more problems. Everyone is already seated and waiting for both Cullen and Swan to take a chair so they can begin.

Off to one side two strangers are observed and it is realized that they are the FBI Agents. Not much time was given for any more mental comments to one's self before both agents moved into position for the meeting to start.

With the slight clearing of a throat one of the agents begin speaking, "I'm Agent Jasper Whitlock and this is my partner, Agent Emmett McCarty. We are both with the special task force within the FBI that deals with extreme crimes and the persons that commit said crimes.

"In case you are wondering what set these crimes apart from all others, I will be happy to explain. Crimes like an overabundance of gunrunning, drug transportation through what are consider legal channels, moles within enforcement agencies that help give warnings to said persons and the ugliest crime of all, human trafficking especially the kind that has to do with young adults, both young women and men, or, even younger people and children.

"We have such an organization operating here in Seattle that has grown from a small drug dealing operation on the street corner to a major international operation over the last few years. The sad part is that it keeps getting bigger and no signs of it stabilizing itself any time sooner.

"We know very little about the higher ups that run this organization and that are how it is run, as an organization or corporation as it refers to itself at times. But, make no mistake that the people that are in charge are coldblooded, ruthless and will kill without asking any questions if they feel threatened by anything or anyone.

"I see the look on some of your faces that you are wondering why we haven't been able to get a handle on these people. Wondering, even, why we need a task force here in Seattle to deal with them. The answer is very simple, we get people in position, undercover and somehow they are discovered and done away with. The condition they are found in would sicken any officer that a human being let alone a fellow officer had been treated in such a manner.

"The their bodies, when we have been able to find them and piece them together, have been mutilated, dismembered, disemboweled, decapitated, or, the blood in their veins have been crystallized by some chemical method. Even, in some cases, we haven't been able to find enough parts to be able to identify the person's remains.

"Within days of having someone in place on the inside, they are discovered and removed. And, we have no idea how they are being discovered. We need to bring an end to these people, to this organization, to these low lives that have no regard for anything or anyone, but, themselves. They greed is what motivates to them. Agent McCarty is passing out to each of you all of the information we have available concerning this group. Take the time to look it over for a few minutes and then ask your questions." Jasper pauses while Emmett hands out folders to each of the team members with all of the information that had been collected to date on known members of the organization.

Everyone takes a moment to look over what they have been given. It doesn't take long before the questions begin. Questions that either agent really would have very little answers to give. The facts were limited due to the loss of agents' lives trying to get the information out to them.

"I think it would be best if you could give us a quick rundown concerning more of the history of this bunch of hoods. It would help to give a feeling of these people and give us more of an idea of who we need to be on the lookout for." Bella commented.

"I agree with Det. Swan, but, it would help that we take the time to know how this task force is going to work. Learn our teammates and all. What kind of support we are going to be given and who will be giving it. Add to that the breakdown of the duties for each of us." Edward suggested.

Jasper and Emmett looked to each other as if to say 'don't they all know each other?' But, other than the shared look between them, not a word was said. Then the question was asked aloud as to whether the members knew each other or not. The surprising answer was no.

"Everyone knows of Detectives Swan and Cullen, but, not personally, just like we aren't familiar with others seated here expect anyone from our own precinct."

"Very well, let's get the introductions out of the way and then we can get down to some serious business. Our force exist of Emmett McCarty, myself, Jasper Whitlock , Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan , Peter Jameson, Charlotte Stevens, Demetri Milan, Felix Younger, Tanya Anderson, Kate Marshall AND Irina Maitland who happens to be Captain Aro Maitland's wife and lastly Angela Webber.

"Tanya and Kate both happen to be top researchers, while Irina and Angela are geniuses with computers. We understand there is nothing these four can't find or get into when it comes to files, facts or programs.

"Edward, Isabella, Peter, Charlotte, Demetri and Felix are in the field with both Edward and Isabella being the lead investigators. Emmett and I will be coordinator all operations and fill in where we might be needed in an emergency.

"Both Edward and Isabella will head up a team of two other people besides themselves to work in the field. They will call the shots of what is to be done and who will do it.

"Our base of operation will be here in this conference room. It is being assigned to us and as soon as this meeting is finished our support team will be letting us know what they needed installed for them to work. Separate phone lines are being installed for our use only so it doesn't pull on the resources of the squad rooms.

"So, I think with have covered who the team members are and what duties they will be responsible to handle. Are there any other questions concerning that subject?

"You asked for the history of this organization and that is an easy one to answer. This started small as I told you and grew to what it is now. It has covered the whole West Coastline from San Diego up to here. Young men and women, high school students mostly, have been abducted never to be heard from again. The parents are frantic to know what has happened to their children.

"They sell guns and other weapons to the highest bidder and has built quite a reputation as being able to deliver anything thing that is asked for. Drugs they get from sources that are of the purest quality and sell to different groups that are willing to pay their asking price. Special orders are given for certain types of individuals to be given to sick individuals that will use them until there is nothing left before getting rid of them for a replacement as if buying and selling an item that they grow tire of having.

"These are some sick fuckers that need to be gotten off the streets as quickly as we can do it. I don't know what else you need to know, so, again look over what we have supplied to you as that is all of the information we have and then ask your questions. Emmett or I will do the best we can to answer." Jasper concluded.

XXXXXXXX

All three men, Ben, Amun and Eleazar, all have been going through a rigorous round of questioning by Victor Charles. An extremely close watch had been kept on all three for any signs of the dosage coursing through their veins causing any sort of discomfort, any signs of pain, anything to show anyone of them are lying about who and what they are.

At the close of the session all three were released and welcomed into the organization. They passed the final test and the antidote was administered to counteract what they had been given in the beginning.

No one at this point was aware of the task force being formed just a few miles away from their location.

**A/N: We now know what the task force is being form. The people they are going after are of the worse kind of criminal that can be thought to exist. How soon will everyone begin working to get leads and clues as to where these people are? Who will fall victim to these people? Is the temporary peace between Bella and Edward going to last? Or, will they have something to say to each other after they are out of everyone's hearing? Will they work well together? Things are going to be hot, but in what areas?**

**Our three guys have passed the questioning and by to the two top people running the show. Are our guys criminals or undercover? If they are undercover will they end up look the ones before them?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_They sell guns and other weapons to the highest bidder and has built quite a reputation as being able to deliver anything thing that is asked for. Drugs they get from sources that are of the purest quality and sell to different groups that are willing to pay their asking price. Special orders are given for certain types of individuals to be given to sick individuals that will use them until there is nothing left before getting rid of them for a replacement as if buying and selling an item that they grow tire of having._

"_These are some sick fuckers that need to be gotten off the streets as quickly as we can do it. I don't know what else you need to know, so, again look over what we have supplied to you as that is all of the information we have and then ask your questions. Emmett or I will do the best we can to answer." Jasper concluded._

_XXXXXXXX_

_All three men, Ben, Amun and Eleazar, all have been going through a rigorous round of questioning by Victor Charles. An extremely close watch had been kept on all three for any signs of the dosage coursing through their veins causing any sort of discomfort, any signs of pain, anything to show anyone of them are lying about who and what they are._

_At the close of the session all three were released and welcomed into the organization. They passed the final test and the antidote was administered to counteract what they had been given in the beginning._

_No one at this point was aware of the task force being formed just a few miles away from their location._

CHAPTER 5: DARKNESS IS FALLING

Equipment was ordered and setup, phone lines established for their communication purposes, teams formed and work schedules established. For the research and computer teams they would be working eight hour shifts. These teams comprised of one research and one computer genius. Edward and Bella had formed their teams and decided to work twelve hour shifts, but, separate times. And, alternating their times as need arose. Emmett was a field person while Jasper was research and computer, so, he would take the midnight to eight shift while Emmett handled the daytime hours both in and out of the office.

The task force had been in effect going on three weeks before the first incident that was close to home hit them between the eyes. It came in a form that no more expected than it not ever raining again in Washington State. Sure there had been a couple of girls to go missing and they had received the reports due to Amber Alerts, but, nothing turned up. Everything was serene and peaceful, just a normal day like the last few weeks, with Edward's team getting ready to get out in the field when the call came in.

Actually, it wasn't a call so much as Capt. Aro Maitland commanding present exploding into the room looking around for someone or something. "Where's Bella?"

"Her shift doesn't start until eight tonight. Why? What's right Captain?" Emmett was asking as he could since the anxiousness of the man being held into check. He was doing everything he could to keep it together; he was ramrod straight, expression blank and rigid control being displayed with no sense of relaxation breaking through.

"Call her in. In fact, McCarty, I think you might want to get your whole team in here for this. I think you are about to receive your first break in this case in a form that is about to put all of us under the tables for an explosive reaction."

"Is it really necessary? Everyone just got off and headed home for some rest about an hour ago."

"Do it if you want this operation from falling apart right before your eyes and we end up with a reneged cop on our hands." Was all Aro said before turning to exit the room heading for the Commissioner's office.

In the meantime all of the calls were made and the tension in the room begins to build while everyone was waiting for the others to arrive. Not having any idea what the Captain might have been referring to about an explosive reaction. Everyone looked sly at Edward ever so often as if questioning if he could have been involved with something that was going to start World War III. Even Edward was wondering the same thing, but, not able to come up with anything. He went out of his way to stay out of Firecracker's line of fire as much as position. The only time they interacted was at shift change and that was just an exchanged nod on both of their parts.

Jasper is the first one to come wandering in, followed by everyone else except for Bella. She had gotten home and fallen to sleep without even getting out of her clothes before Emmett had called tell her a break in the case has just occurred and everyone was needed for briefing immediately.

Arriving home she never took the time to remove her clothes to shower, eat or anything else. The bed was calling and she was answering. The last three weeks were stressful in one sense, but, normal in another. With the Amber Alerts that had been issued from Bakersfield and then Portland, they had been busily trying to find any association between the disappearance to two young girls and the gang they were working here in Seattle. So, far nothing was connecting the two, but, Bella had the feeling that they were very much connected. But, try as she might nothing was coming to the surface yet to verify and justify her feelings.

When the call came, calling her back into work she was fit to be tied. "Shit, I just got to sleep. Can't this be done without me and then I find out tonight?" Listening to Emmett tells her no, that everyone was being called back she had no choice but to get up and get ready to head back in.

Taking time to shower, wash her hair and dry it, putting on clean clothes, checking her messages to find none, she reached for her gun and keys to go back to headquarters for the briefing. Putting her and that wannabe top cop in the same room again for any length of time was asking for repeat performance of the first time they literally ran into each other when the task force had been formed. They both had avoided any further incidents because they chose to work different times.

As she got downtown to the main Police Headquarters and found a parking space, Bella was getting keyed up. Instinct was starting to kick in and she knew something bad was about to happen, or, had already happened. The closer she got to their makeshift headquarters, the more her apprehension increased almost to the point of being sick.

She walked in to see everyone there and it seemed waiting for her since she was the last to arrive. But, before any words could be exchanged the door opened to allowance for three figures, the Police Commissioner, Capt. Aro Maitland and the third person waiting in the hallway for some reason.

Aro looks over to his wife, Irina, and gives a slight head movement then looking to Bella. The silent exchange between the two went unnoticed by most of the people there, but, Jasper, Emmett and Edward saw it, but, they said nothing; only waited to see what it was all about.

"I understand from a couple of sources that we might have a break in your investigation, so, that is why all of you have been requested to be present for the briefing. That way everything can be dealt with at the same time and we can get to the case as quickly as possible since time is going to be of the essence here." The Commissioner stated.

And as he finished Aro Maitland stepped forward without saying a word, bent down to speak quietly to Bella before standing and holding out his hand. She looked at him, but, didn't question why he had asked for her gun. From there he moved to the head of the conference table, placed the gun in front of him and begins, "I received word early this morning of the adduction of two young girls, both seventeen years old, that were taken last night. The local authorities weren't informed of the disappearance until the early hours of this morning when the parents of one of the girls became worried since neither girl had returned.

"One girl was having a sleepover with her friend when they had decided to go to a movie and to hang out with some friends for a little while after the movie. That was the last communication the parents had with the two. But, as time passed and they didn't return, the parents became worried and started calling their friends and their parents. No one had seen the girls since around ten thirty last night when they said they were heading home.

"It was at this point the police were called and an hour later the car that was owned by the friend was found abandoned midway between their last location and where they were heading. But, to give you what was discovered at the crime scene and why we have been called, I asked the lead investigator to come and talk with you himself." It was at this point the door opened and in walked Chief of Police Charlie Swan.

At the sound of the name Edward's head whipped from the well known figure in the door to the torn in his side, Bella Swan. He wondered if they might be related, but, he didn't have long to wonder.

"Bella, how are you?"

"Fine. Working my ass off, but, what's new, I enjoy helping." She remarks back with a small.

"The two young women were taken by force between Port Angeles and Forks around eleven or so last night. This time period is set due to the time the girls left their friends, stopping for gas and where the car was located. It is summarized that the assailant was hidden in the backseat on the floor waiting for the right moment to make his presence known to the girls. Only partial prints were found, other than the girls and we are hoping we have enough to get identification from what we have.

"Amber Alerts are due to be issued this afternoon around two. And, I have brought all of the information we have concerning the case as well as the two girls." And, with that Charlie handed a file over to Jasper who quickly looked through to only have a sudden intake of breath. He passed it over to Emmett was said, "Shit." at which he closed the file.

"If you need anything else don't hesitate to let me know. In the meantime we will be checking out all possibilities in our area while you are working on the case here. And, before I leave I would like a word with you, Bella, privately, please."

Bella got up and led the way to the break room with Charlie right behind. As the door closed behind them, Aro begin to explain, "One of the two girls missing is B-" at which point a "Hell no! NO! NO! Not her. The son of bitches." Then when it got quiet again, Aro finished, "was Bella's sister, Jane Swan."

**A/N: Would you say the task force just became extremely motivated? I know you wondered why Aro wanted Bella's gun; did he think she would shoot someone or something? What were the odds of that happening?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	6. Chapter 6

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_At the sound of the name Edward's head whipped from the well known figure in the door to the torn in his side, Bella Swan. He wondered if they might be related, but, he didn't have long to wonder._

"_Bella, how are you?"_

"_Fine. Working my ass off, but, what's new, I enjoy helping." She remarks back with a small smile. After she answers, Charlie turns back to address the room._

"_The two young women were taken by force between Port Angeles and Forks around eleven or so last night. This time period is set due to the time the girls left their friends, stopping for gas and where the car was located. It is summarized that the assailant was hidden in the backseat on the floor waiting for the right moment to make his presence known to the girls. Only partial prints were found, other than the girls and we are hoping we have enough to get identification from what we have._

"_Amber Alerts are due to be issued this afternoon around two. And, I have brought all of the information we have concerning the case as well as the two girls." And, with that Charlie handed a file over to Jasper who quickly looked through to only have a sudden intake of breath. He passed it over to Emmett was said, "Shit." at which he closed the file._

"_If you need anything else don't hesitate to let me know. In the meantime we will be checking out all possibilities in our area while you are working on the case here. And, before I leave I would like a word with you, Bella, privately, please." _

_Bella got up and led the way to the break room with Charlie right behind. As the door closed behind them, Aro begin to explain, "One of the two girls missing is B-" at which point a "Hell no! NO! NO! Not her. The son of bitches." Then when it got quiet again, Aro finished, "was Bella's sister, Jane Swan."_

CHAPTER 6: GETTING THE WORD OUT

The stunned shock in the room was overwhelming. Not a single person moved, made a sound or blink, so great was the impact of those uttered words. In fact, other than the few words heard a moment ago from the break room, not even a sound was heard from that direction. Everything had come to a stop and a pin dropping would have sounded like a detonated bomb going off.

Voices coming from the break room could be heard, but, not what was being said. Then, suddenly the suspended action in the conference room was released by the sound of things falling. Or, more like things being swept over of countertops. The sound of machinery breaking and glass shattering alerted everyone to a very upset and pissed off cop.

Another couple of minutes passed before the door to the break room was suddenly thrown open and Detective Isabella Swan marched out, without stopping to say a word, collect her gun, or acknowledge anyone present, she continued on her path for the exit.

Chief Swan walked out right behind her and called, "Bella, stop. Don't do anything you'll later regret." And at the sound of his voice she paused momentarily midstride, but, continued on through the door and out of sight. "Well, that went better than I thought." He muttered quietly.

Aro looked at his old friend, but, said nothing. What could he say that wouldn't sound contrived or artificial? He walked over reached out to shake his hand then in a male fashion gave his friend a hug of understanding and sympathy. "What you need I will provide." He quietly tells Charlie and Chief Swan nods before move on and asking if any further information is needed from him before he returns home. Aro turns to look over his shoulder to Jasper and Emmett at which they shake their heads no.

"Chief Swan, our force will do everything possible to break these people down. This situation was of high priority before, but, they just made it personal for all of us." Emmett tells him. Charlie nods once again to acknowledge the statement and the speaker while carrying a sad smile plastered to his face.

"Well, people we have our work cut out for us. Now, the ballgame has been brought to our home. All of you that had the night shift leave and get some rest. However, be here an hour earlier tonight so any and all updates can be given at one time." Jasper informed all of them. The night crew left to go home. But the day crew knew that their work had just become much hard due to the personal factor that had been thrown at them.

"These fuckers need to be brought down as fast as we can do it. I know the reputation of you, Edward, and Bella Swan. And, we need to be on our toes to keep her from branching out on her own and possibly getting herself killed." Remarked Jasper.

"We will all continue to do our work as we started. It isn't about one individual, but, all of the victims that have come in contact with this trash. The only difference is they have now attacked a member of our family and that isn't going to stand." Edward told all of them.

"We're with Edward on this one. We take care of our own. We all know how to do our jobs, but, it is family that has been taken and it has become personal for all of us." stated Irina Maitland with the rest of the force nodding in agreement with her.

So, without further ado, everyone got down to the business of reviewing all of the information that was in the file. It was extremely detailed with all the local law enforcement agencies and very thorough taking into account the more limited resources they had to work with in the first place. There were full statements, descriptions, photos, fingerprints, activity records and all information about, concerning and surround where the car had been found. Everything was full and concise. They felt this must be due to the influence of Chief Swan.

XXXXXXXX

The new recruits had been proving their value over the last few weeks. Things were running smoothly and they weren't afraid to do what needed to be done. Some rats had been found and needed to be exterminated, so the job fell to the newest of the team. Ben, Amun and Eleazar had been observed very carefully and everyone waiting for one mistake to be able to do away with them. However, their methods of doing a task efficiently couldn't be faulted. Victor Charles and Helen Franklin still were wary of them to a certain extent. No one could be that as good as them without some kind of flaw somewhere.

Helen and Victor were getting ready to view the collection of young ladies they had so far. It was time to ship some of them off to the waiting clients. Certain preparation had to be made to make sure the girls were manageable during the traveling time.

There were ten girls ready to go and five boys. All ranging in age from fifteen up to eighteen, but, mostly the girls were sixteen and seventeen with the boys fifteen up to eighteen. The Corporation didn't give a damn what was going to be done to the merchandise. They were just supplier and nothing else. It wasn't their business to ask any questions other than was required to obtain the requested items and then to settle upon a price for services rendered.

As the choices were made by who ordered what first the selections were made and quickly removed to another room for preparation decisions to be made and then handled. Next came the choice of their escorts to transport the cargo to the designated pickup points. And, this decision called for only the most trustworthy, most reliable persons they had available. All of the slots were filled except for three and there was some hesitation about including Ben, Amun and Eleazar just yet. But, then Victor decided that this would be the ultimate test for these three. If something, anything, happened with their charges then the final answer would be in place as to what needed to be done with them. If there were no problems then they would be deemed as total trustworthy.

True a closed watch had been kept upon all three and even off duty they hadn't slipped once. But, it never hurt to be overly cautious about anything in this line of business. It could be life or death, prison or freedom, all or nothing.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone had assumed that Bella had gone home. That she was too upset to be able to deal with the briefing of that morning. However, little did they know that she was busily getting in touch with her contacts. She had always handled each job as a personal attack that was why she was good at what she did. But, this taking her sister and her friend just became really personal. A lot more personal than Bella liked. It was hitting too close to home and that was uncomfortable in more ways than one. She had to make sure of each decision she made. There was no way she could afford to beginning doubting or questioning herself and her actions. That was one sure way to get your ass handed to you real fast.

The reason for call back as she had been told was valid, but, to walk in and have Capt. Maitland quietly ask for her gun without an explanation was surprising. She had guessed it was because she and that asshole wannabe were in the same room together and he wanted to make sure she didn't help him with extra air conditioning to the body. Now, that thought brought a smile to her face for a moment until her thoughts bombarded her again.

After that her dad had walked in to give them the information about an abduction that had been done in that area; that close to home. Then he requested a private word with her. Bella thought he had just wanted to discuss how things were going at home, but, did she get a rude awakening. He filled her in as to who the two victims had been. Of course, she reacted with words and then actions. She had torn the break room apart and that was going to cost her for the replacements. That was something she should probably go ahead and get all of that ordered and delivered before they needed the refreshments.

With that shopping completed she decided to go home, get changed and hit the streets. She needed information and needed it fast. Moving slowly and getting in touch with several of her personal, but, reliable sources she begin getting the word out as to what she needed to know without giving away the fact that she was going after a big dealer.

Finishing with the rounds she headed home to get some rest. The night had been long, but, today had been longer.

**A/N: Will Bella's contacts be able to get the information she is looking for? The whole team seemed to take it personally about Bella's sister being taken. The task force doesn't seem to have made much headway, but, what can they do to change things for making more of a headway?**

**Why do you think that Victor Charles and Helen Franklin are still a little leery of Ben, Amun and Eleazar? Are these three the good guys or bad? Can they be trusted? If so, by which side?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**I would like to take a moment to apologize for the delay in updating. Been doing some lab work, etc., with doctors to get all in order for my surgery and it has taken away from the time I have to spend with updating. Thank you for your understanding and patience during this time.**

_The reason for call back as she had been told was valid, but, to walk in and have Capt. Maitland quietly ask for her gun without an explanation was surprising. She had guessed it was because she and that asshole wannabe were in the same room together and he wanted to make sure she didn't help him with extra air conditioning to the body. Now, that thought brought a smile to her face for a moment until her thoughts bombarded her again._

_After that her dad had walked in to give them the information about an abduction that had been done in that area; that close to home. Then he requested a private word with her. Bella thought he had just wanted to discuss how things were going at home, but, did she get a rude awakening. He filled her in as to who the two victims had been. Of course, she reacted with words and then actions. She had torn the break room apart and that was going to cost her for the replacements. That was something she should probably go ahead and get all of that ordered and delivered before they needed the refreshments._

_With that shopping completed she decided to go home, get changed and hit the streets. She needed information and needed it fast. Moving slowly and getting in touch with several of her personal, but, reliable sources she begin getting the word out as to what she needed to know without giving away the fact that she was going after a big dealer._

_Finishing with the rounds she headed home to get some rest. The night had been long, but, today had been longer._

CHAPTER 7: OUR FIRST BREAK

As the day at headquarters continued each member of the team quietly did the same as what Bella had done. They each contacted their most trusted sources to see if they could pick up on any rumors floating about any high trafficking operations that sprang up almost overnight. Each looking for any trace of information that could start putting this group of high brow thugs out of business. But, so far, everyone was coming up empty handed.

Contacts had been sought out before, but, not wanting to draw attention that might alert the people they were after, no one applied any pressure. They were letting the information leak slowly back to them. A bit here and a bit there, that didn't give a full picture, but, had been giving the task force a general direction. However, the information was added to what was already known still wasn't enough to lead them to any particular person, place or thing. It had been slow going. Now, slow going was no longer good enough. Slow going meant that more families including their own would suffer the torture of not knowing for the rest of their lives and that wasn't acceptable. It hadn't been acceptable before today and they had been doing their jobs in their normal ways, however, normal wasn't good enough one of their own had been attacked, in a manner of speaking, and that was a definite no- no. A mistake has now been made by the perpetrators. The determination to bring them down just from doing their job to DOING THEIR JOB even if hell froze over, it was a take no prisoners sort of situation.

Coming near the end of the work day the atmosphere in the room was solemn and somber with the sobering news of the morning hanging heavy still in everyone's mind. Nothing new had turned up and the sources had no new information either. And the bad part was that everyone was starting to feel the ticking off the clock counting the minutes off. The air was heavy with tension and determination as well as frustration.

There was still an hour left before the day crew called it a day when the night shift began to arrive having been told to arrive an hour earlier than their starting hours. The only person that seemed to be dragging late was Bella. Of course, it didn't occur to anyone to ask if she had been informed to arrive early. That is not until she finally showed up at the regular time.

"Det. Swan, why weren't you on time? Thing you are some prima donna or something?" asked Edward.

"I am on time. This is the time I always get here. Have you lost your damn mind, jackass?" was her reply.

"It would have been nice if you could have seen fit to arrive as instructed this morning for the briefing that has been held up due to your tardiness." He crapped back at her.

"Look, asshole, I wasn't told to be here earlier or I would have been. Even a dim bulb like you should be able to work that out for yourself."

"We were all tol-" he happened to look up at that point to see the shaking no of heads.

"Bella had already left when we were told to be here early and I guess none of us thought to be the one to inform her." Felix informed everyone.

"There reall—" Emmett was interrupted with the insistent ringing of a cell phone. Everyone in the room reached for their phone, but, only one was being answered. Bella's. She listened without interruption or word being said, but, she nodded quite a bit and then hung up.

After a minute and wrapping a hand down her face she turned to everyone to inform them, "We just got our first lead. One of my informants has just gotten word of a human shipment leaving in two days with ten girls and five boys. Word is they are going to be taken to a private airstrip and leave on a private jet from there. There wasn't any other information known at that point, but, they would continue to listen and see what they could come up with.

"Also, a shipment of guns just arrived down at pier nineteen and is stored in a warehouse at the end of the dock owned by McCrutchen and Company. And a shipment of drugs destined to be cut is stacked there as well.

"Guys, time to go to work and let the day crew get their beauty sleep. Night, Cullen, time for the pros to get to work." Was the offhanded sarcastic remark from Bella as she prepared to leave the room, but, turned halfway back around at the door. "Did the new break room equipment arrive this morning?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the replacement after the mess we cleaned up. We were wondering how we would be able to justify replacing everything." Angela said with a smile.

"I did the breakage, so, it was up to me to do the replacage." She said with a smile.

"That isn't a word, Swan." Edward smart mouthed at her.

"So, sue me." And with that she was gone.

Due to the information Bella just revealed, not a person moved to leave for the night. Angela and Tanya quickly start doing their jobs to be able to come up with facts that could help pinpoint the leads they had been given. Everything needed to be confirmed and they were determined to get that confirmation if it existed. Jasper wanted to go into the field, but, felt that he was needed in the office to begin and then later meet up with the field team.

The day crew was still there in the office since no one had moved after Bella had dropped her bomb for all present. Emmett looked over at them and then to his partner, Jasper Whitlock. "Jasper, we all want to help. What can we do to investigate this new information?"

"Em, at the moment not a damn thing. All of you need to go home and get some rest. Once the information has been verified and we have more solid news then everyone will be briefed and brought in for the raid and arrest. But, all of you need to be fresh and alert and at the moment you aren't." he finished answering and explaining.

"I can understand and agree with that reasoning. Anyone have any comments or questions to make or ask before we get the hell out here for the day?" after pausing to look around to see if anyone had anything to added he dismissed them all and they left.

Edward was to wound up to head home so he decided to go by his parents home and visit with them for a bit. Maybe even stay over in his room there if it got too late. He was greatly concerned about Bella Swan and her father. He didn't know what he would do if it had been a member of his family taken.

His feelings towards the 'thorn and pain in the side or ass' depending on his mood, were getting a little complex and he wasn't sure why he was feeling anything other than annoyance. All he had was questions and then today it just became more complicated. He wanted to comfort her and resented that fact that he couldn't. Now, why would he be feeling that? Just questions, but, no answers to those questions. His life had been very simple before they had to start working together on this task force.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, is the shipment ready?"

"We will be shipping the cargo in two days. Our shipment of guns has arrived and has been stored temporarily in the warehouse on the docks along with our coke. That is due to be picked up in three days for distribution to our different dealers for cutting and then will be redistributed so it can be put on the street."

"How are our last three members assigned to the human shipment doing? Anything suspicious from them that we need to be concerned about?"

"No. And, they have been under constant watch since you made the choice to include them. No phone calls, no visitors, and no strange contacts even; they haven't gone out to communicate with each other let alone with anyone else, not even to order food. They all seem to cook for themselves."

"For some reason something feels out of place. Haven't been able to put my finger on it yet, but, I will."

"Sir, if you don't mind my saying so, but, you always get this way before a big shipment is about to leave for its destination."

"You're right, of course. Old habits never completely die, just kind of fade into the subconscious." He remarked with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella had met with Felix and Demetri to give them instructions for following up the small bits of information they still had outstanding to check out. In the meantime, she talked with Angela and Tanya to get updates on what they were doing. She approved their actions and ended the conversation feeling confident that things were going to work out just fine. Maybe, not soon, but, soon enough.

From there she went to meet with the contact that had called her. She wanted to go over everything again face to face with her.

**A/N: One contact came up with a lead. Will the teams be able to act upon it to stop the girls and boys from being shipped out of the states to parts unknown? How reliable will Bella's contact be and the information that she passed along? How did she get a hold of the information?**

**Why do you think that Victor Charles and Helen Franklin are still a little leery of Ben, Amun and Eleazar? Are these three the good guys or bad? Can they be trusted? If so, by which side?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_His feelings towards the 'thorn and pain in the side or ass' depending on his mood, were getting a little complex and he wasn't sure why he was feeling anything other than annoyance. All he had was questions and then today it just became more complicated. He wanted to comfort her and resented that fact that he couldn't. Now, why would he be feeling that? Just questions, but, no answers to those questions. His life had been very simple before they had to start working together on this task force._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Well, is the shipment ready?"_

"_We will be shipping the cargo in two days. Our shipment of guns has arrived and has been stored temporarily in the warehouse on the docks along with our coke. That is due to be picked up in three days for distribution to our different dealers for cutting and then will be redistributed so it can be put on the street." _

"_How are our last three members assigned to the human shipment doing? Anything suspicious from them that we need to be concerned about?"_

"_No. And, they have been under constant watch since you made the choice to include them. No phone calls, no visitors, and no strange contacts even; they haven't gone out to communicate with each other let alone with anyone else, not even to order food. They all seem to cook for themselves."_

"_For some reason something feels out of place. Haven't been able to put my finger on it yet, but, I will."_

"_Sir, if you don't mind my saying so, but, you always get this way before a big shipment is about to leave for its destination."_

"_You're right, of course. Old habits never completely die, just kind of fade into the subconscious." He remarked with a small smile._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Bella had met with Felix and Demetri to give them instructions for following up the small bits of information they still had outstanding to check out. In the meantime, she talked with Angela and Tanya to get updates on what they were doing. She approved their actions and ended the conversation feeling confident that things were going to work out just fine. Maybe, not soon, but, soon enough. _

_From there she went to meet with the contact that had called her. She wanted to go over everything again face to face with her. _

CHAPTER 8: QUESTIONS AND LOOKING FOR ANSWERS

So many questions unanswered along with so many unfamiliar emotions keeping him awake. The dream he just had was one that was always there waiting for him went he was upset or just plain ass exhausted. And both of those along with unusual feelings were making him restless. Always in his dream of the woman that was meant for him the woman was faceless, but, tonight she had a face. The face of the one woman that caused him to want to spit nails; Det. Isabella Swan. Why would she be the one to show up in his dream suddenly?

Shit, she was annoying, smart mouthed, a know it all and took risks when she should be taking the time to think of an appropriate plan of action. In other words, an all round pain in the ass type of person. But, one of the feelings he had to try and identify was the one of dread. Why was he feeling that and what was causing him to feel it? His instincts were telling him there was a reason to feel apprehensive, but, no logical explanation came to mind to help him understand the feeling.

Also, why was he starting to feel protective of her? She was an absolute pain in the ass, but, today's, or, rather, yesterday's events caught all of them by surprise. He knew how he would feel if one of his sisters were taken. There would be no stone unturned looking for them or rock left anywhere that the person or persons could hide under that he wouldn't find them to tear them apart. He did have to admit that considering the news, Swan had taken it fairly well. There was no way he would have been so in control of himself and he imagined that the rest of his people felt the same way. Although, he had to admit that in the long run he was glad that Capt. Maitland had had the foresight to ask for her gun before her father showed up. Now that also was a surprise! Who knew that Isabella Swan was the daughter of the much revered Chief of Police Charles E. Swan? That came out of left field.

Edward was restless with all of these thoughts constantly running through his head. He wanted to be out there doing something to find these parasites of society and get them locked away from decent people. People that go about their normal lives with just the usual thoughts and problems of earning enough to live and pay bills; saving enough to provide for their families both now and in the future; to be able to put enough away to pay for their children's education.

That was Edward's job to protect these people. It was also Swan's job and every other decent cop working on the force. They all felt the need to protect and serve in a way that gave meaning to life for each of them and to know that what they are doing is making a difference. A difference for a better tomorrow and the one thing most law enforcement officials couldn't stand was a 'dirty cop' as the label implied. A decent cop will bring them down faster that the snapping of fingers nearly every time. Of course, there is the odd exception, but, they are far and few between and they were dealt with as well in the long run for having turned a blind eye. The brotherhood in blue was one thing, but, committing a crime is still breaking the law, PERIOD.

And _his little detective….. _Wait just a damn minute! Where the hell did that come from? Oh, hell, no, that wasn't going to work. Right now they work together and he felt sorry for her current family circumstances, but that was all. There was no damn _his_! Shit! Nope, no way, he knew what the problem was, he needed to get laid. Mmmm how long has it been since he relaxed enough for taking care of that personal business? Hell, if he had to ask that question of himself then it was too damn long. That situation would be remedied tomorrow night by making a call to meet with a long standing friend that helped from time to time with this kind of problem. That thought use to bring a smile to his face, however, now, he knew that it was more of a relieving call than a pleasure call. How screwed up is that?

XXXXXXXXX

After Bella had met face to face in a secluded spot to go over all of the information one more time she returned to the "office" to see if Tanya and Angela had managed to locate any more information on what she had told them earlier. Her contact had also given her something of a surprise as to where she had gotten her information.

It had come from a source that had a source that knew of a source on the inside of a group of people that were dealing with some heavy, heavy shit. Shit, like human bondage, slavery, drugs, and weaponry of the military variety. Like her contact said, "The heavy, heavy shit." This was information she needed to get back to Jasper and Emmett as quickly as they could.

She had given her contact the choice of going to a safe place or leaving town since she would be in danger if anyone found out she knew any of this. Hattie had chosen to stay where she was in case anything else came to light. Bella had asked her why and she told her of how her sister had disappeared one day never to be heard from again which led to her family falling apart by her dad becoming an abusive alcoholic and her mother turning to bury the pain in drugs. It had gotten so bad that her dad had beat the shit out of her mother so badly that she took more drugs to try to ease the pain but ended up overdosing and died. Hattie further explained that to from the situation she turned to associating with the wrong kind of people, but, now since she has started using her connections to help Bella she felt like she was contributing and finding her way back to where she really wanted to be; back among decent, law abiding people that gave a shit about what they did and how they did it to get to achieve their set goals. "That is my goal, Miss Bella, to be a lady that can hold my head up and know that I worked hard to overcome the odds."

Once back at headquarters, Bella passed all of the information over to Jasper. He in turned called Emmett in so Bella could first hand relay the information once more. That way nothing was left out, or, a different slant put upon the wrong bit of information.

"How comfortable to you feel about your contact staying in the field for a bit longer as she wants?" Jasper asked.

"Not as comfortable as I would like, but, it is her choice. She has her reasons for choosing to do this and stay in the cold."

"Would you care to share?" Emmett asked her to which she shook her head no.

"Well, both Tanya and Angela have been able to confirm the existence of the warehouse and the ownership as being by a company of McCrutchen and Company, but, any information pass that comes to a dead end." Jasper explained to both.

"Have you had a check ran as to who is using the warehouse and what sort of cargo is being listed as going into there?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, both are checking the frequency of the shipments and what contents are listed. Then comparing those as to the dates of when new drug supplies are reported available on the streets, weapon deals being concluded by when the individuals are reported as to being in the area as well as other information that will help identify the who, what, when and where, since we are now learning the how of things.

"The only problem is we can't make a move too fast or everything will go underground and we lose the advantage that we are now gaining." Answers Jasper.

"One last thing before we close this meeting. Can you ask your source if she might be able to find out who is the originating source of her information that she is starting to get?" requested Emmett.

"I can ask, but, that doesn't promise us anything. She will either tell us if she can or refuse to tell us even if she did know. I can't push her on that issue or we might lose the lead altogether."

"If we had a name, or, just a where the original source was connected that would help. Make sure she knows that we will be happy with whatever she can provide and will reward her handsomely for it." Emmett told her.

XXXXXXXXX

Hattie was going to protect her source with her live, but, she had made sure that he had the necessary information as to how to contact Miss Bella if he needed to.

XXXXXXXXX

It wasn't going to be much longer before this batch of human goods would be turned over to their new owners and out of his way. None of them meant a damn thing to him except as a means to an end of compiling more money. The more money he got the more powerful he would become and the more he could control the corporation as he saw fit. At that point he would also be able to get rid of the hanger ons as their usefulness began to wane.

XXXXXXXXX

Edward having reached several decisions as to trying to get along with the thorn in his side a little better and to look at her side of things, to get himself serviced tomorrow night helping him to unwind and to getting this case closed as soon as possible knowing that his contacts had better have some good answers as to why they haven't been able to come up with any information like Bella's had.

**A/N: One contact came up with a lead. We know more about Bella's contact and have an idea of where her information is coming from. Someone on the inside is selling out, wouldn't you say? **

**Will the teams be able to act upon it to stop the girls and boys from being shipped out of the states to parts unknown? How reliable will Bella's contact be and the information that she passed along? How did she get a hold of the information?**

**Why do you think that Victor Charles and Helen Franklin are still a little leery of Ben, Amun and Eleazar? Are these three the good guys or bad? Can they be trusted? If so, by which side?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_One last thing before we close this meeting. Can you ask your source if she might be able to find out who is the originating source of her information that she is starting to get?" requested Emmett._

"_I can ask, but, that doesn't promise us anything. She will either tell us if she can or refuse to tell us even if she did know. I can't push her on that issue or we might lose the lead altogether."_

"_If we had a name, or, just a where the original source was connected that would help. Make sure she knows that we will be happy with whatever she can provide and will reward her handsomely for it." Emmett told her._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Hattie was going to protect her source with her live, but, she had made sure that he had the necessary information as to how to contact Miss Bella if he needed to. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

_It wasn't going to be much longer before this batch of human goods would be turned over to their new owners and out of his way. None of them meant a damn thing to him except as a means to an end of compiling more money. The more money he got the more powerful he would become and the more he could control the corporation as he saw fit. At that point he would also be able to get rid of the hanger ons as their usefulness began to wane._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Edward having reached several decisions as to trying to get along with the thorn in his side a little better and to look at her side of things, to get himself serviced tomorrow night helping him to unwind and to getting this case closed as soon as possible knowing that his contacts had better have some good answers as to why they haven't been able to come up with any information like Bella's had. _

CHAPTER 9: THE BEGINNING

Thirty six hours had passed since the task force had received their first break in the case. The break actually coming from one of Bella's contacts. Time was counting down, according to the information given, as to the departure time of the shipment of young people disappearing forever. Everyone was on call and working hard with no relief or relaxing to put a plan in place to prevent this. At this point, it was no longer two separate teams; it was a task force working as one.

The office was nearly empty since everyone was out either trying to get more information from any of their informants or checking out the private airstrips in the area. It amazed Emmett and Jasper as to exactly how many such fields there were. They felt that it was an almost insurmountable task. Of course, Kate, Irina, Angela and Tanya were manning the computers working to do their best trying to narrow down the search areas.

Jasper and Emmett each had drawn one person from both of Edward's and Bella's street team to accompany them on the search for where the plane might be taking off from. That left Edward, Bella and two other officers to talk with their street people trying to get more or, at least, updated information.

Time, the ever present enemy in this set of circumstances, marched forward, forever moving on what seemed to be swiftly flying wings, always nearing the point of the deadline. Everyone was back in the office to compare notes except for two missing persons, Det. Swan and Felix Younger. It had been hours since any word had been heard from that pair. But, from all of the research and contacting of informants along with scouring the area, nothing had been gained. No new clues from any source had turned up to help them be able to stop the shipment being sent off in another four hours and fifteen minutes.

While everyone is silently wondering why they are still missing two the phone rings with three hours and twenty three minutes left before deadline. Emmett answers and with a raising of eyebrows quickly puts the call on speaker without missing a word or a beat. The entire room goes quiet when they hear the voice of an unknown female and she is saying, "Det. Swan asked me to call this number to let you know that she and her associate have found the field." The shock that ripples through the room hushing all noise is instantaneous.

"Excuse, me, what did you say?" Emmett questions, wanting to make sure that he and everyone else had understood correctly.

"Det. Swan asked me to call to let you know that she and her partner have found the field. She wanted me to give you the location so you can get there as soon as you can. She and the other officer will delay them as long as possible once they show to give you time to back her up. Those are her words, not mine." The young woman tells them.

"Sorry, but, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." At which the young woman finished by giving them the necessary information to get to the field and then hung up the phone.

"Let's get going. Does anyone know where this place is?" Jasper questioned at which Angela who had been quietly working in the background handed over directions to everyone present. With that received, there is a sudden surge towards the door. Everyone is going and that includes the researchers with the computer whizzes. In other words, the whole damn task force is in one this raid.

As they all get down to the parked cars and start forming up into groups, Jasper asks, "How long will it take us to get there? Does anyone know?"

"Nearly two and half hours and we now have two hours and forty five minutes to get there, check out the layout and get in place." Peter Jameson tells them.

So, the group split down the middle into two groups of five and each group piling into an SUV. Using a cell phone in each car on speaker, tentative plans are discussed, some ideas discarded and others approved. The main idea was rescue and arrest, but, mainly rescue first. Then to clean up as much of the trash as possible.

After a bit, Irina came up with the plan that most of the time should be concentrating on arresting while a smaller number would have a better chance of rescuing since the criminal elements would be more involved with evading and defending themselves rather than what was happening with their hostages. All agreed with her suggestion and plans were made to follow through with that concept. Everything would be finalized once they arrived to get the full layout of the plan and situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hattie had called Bella direct on her cell phone earlier with the information as to when the hostages were being moved and to what airstrip. Everyone was supposed to meet at headquarters to go over all information and see what could be discovered to prevent the culprits from taking off with their human cargo.

Bella was heading in when she had received a call from Felix asking her to meet with him. He had heard from one of his contacts and wanted to check out the information before sharing it with the rest of the team. She agreed and it turned out that the information, though, not much, was reliable. It finally gave a name as to who was one of the person's calling some of the shots; one Helen Franklin. The name was familiar, but, neither detective could place it at the time. They would have someone check it once they got back to headquarters.

And, it was at that time that Hattie had called to let her know the when and the where of the hostages would be taking off. Bella had asked Hattie to call to inform her team of the situation and to tell them to come as back up. That in the meantime, she and her partner would do what they could to delay the takeoff until the task force could show up and help.

So, she and Felix turned around to make the two and half hour trip out to the landing field. They wanted to get there and look the place over before anyone showed. That way they could get into a good position for holding the fort, as the saying goes, until backup arrived.

Both detectives arrived and after checking out all of the outbuildings and the surrounding area they were satisfied that they were the first to arrive. It was as they got into position after hiding their car that the sound of vehicles moving towards their location. Bella and Felix were out of sight, but, kept a careful watch on all of the activity as a private jet landed not far from their hiding space. There were two cars and a small truck full of young people. Ten girls and five boys all ranging a various age ranges were unloaded from the back of the truck and lined up into position for loading onto the plane.

Bella used her cell phone to take pictures of everyone present, both the hostages and the guards. There was one woman present that seemed to be giving orders to everyone else. In fact, she was the only one speaking. Unexpectedly, there was a commotion that involved one of the young women and the woman giving the orders. The young woman had said something and then spit in the woman's face to which the woman put all of her weight into a back hand hitting the girl across the face knocking her to the ground. The older woman ordered for the girl to be picked up and put back in line.

The last of the group of young people were being loaded onto the plane when other vehicles fast approaching could be heard. All activity surrounding the plane became hurried so they could all get gone. The woman got back into the car as did her driver and two other individuals, each getting into the other car and into the truck so they all could leave.

The plane was getting ready to taxi for takeoff as the two cars and one truck were getting ready to leave. It was time for Bella and Felix to begin halting the escape and the takeoff by whatever means they could by using whatever method was available to them. Unfortunately their own vehicle was too far away and even an attempt to receive it would reveal their presence since they would have to move across an open area to reach it.

Looking around trying to find anything, anything at all that would aid in the stoppage of the perpetrators leaving along with the loss of the hostages until help could arrive. Suddenly, Bella came to a complete stillness as her glance rested upon a window that was next to them. Her sight rested upon a jeep that was housed in the otherwise empty hanger and visible was also a rifle and a shotgun propped up in the back seat.

She whispered for Felix to open the window so they could get inside of the hanger. Once there Felix quickly checked the jeep and hotwired it as Bella checked the guns and found them to be loaded. There was no time to lose, Felix started the jeep and Bella was in the back ready with the guns. Putting the vehicle in gear Felix stomped on the accelerator and they shot out of the hanger like from a cannon and knocking through the hanger doors.

As they moved forward Bella took quick aim to blow the tires on the three vehicles with the occupants spilling out to begin firing back. The plane had begun to taxi and was at the end of the runway turning to begin its run for takeoff. The other vehicle arrived with the task force taking charge of exchanging fire with the culprits while Felix and Bella continued towards the plane. They both kept firing until they were about halfway down the runway when Felix slowed and turned the jeep so he would be running even with the plane.

Bella kept firing, but, it wasn't doing any good. Neither officer were worrying about the other individuals near the hanger area, their main concern was stopping the plane from taking off with their young hostage cargo. Felix had to pay more attention to his driving and leave the shooting to Bella. She continued firing at the tires on the plane, the windows to break the glass as that would compromise the air pressure within the cabin for all concerned. As she ran out of bullets she reached for the shotgun. The plane passed, she fired a direct hit into the tail of the plane which torn it up which interfered with the pilot controls and one more time at the tires finally blowing one out causing the plane to head off to the side of the field.

As Felix was tearing down the field staying with the plane he never noticed what had happened in the back of the jeep. In fact, no one did. Only four individuals escaped, but, the rest were taken into custody with even the pilot and crew aboard the plane. The young people were released from their restrains and led back off and to the ground. Once there they were loaded back into the truck and everyone headed back to headquarters.

The trip was going to be a long damn drive so the suggestion was made for them to all go to Forks and use the facilities of Chief Swan and his department. That was only a twenty minute drive away. Of course, during all of this time no one realized that one member of the task force was missing.

**A/N: Well, our team has acted upon the rescue of the teenagers, but, what about the guns and drugs? That still needs to be handled. Who are the four that escaped? Who is the person that is missing from the task force? Why are they missing? Why has it not been noticed as yet?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**NOTE: In case you haven't noticed an update has been done for this story replacing the author's note before this update. You might want to go back and read it. ;).**

_Bella kept firing, but, it wasn't doing any good. Neither officer were worrying about the other individuals near the hanger area, their main concern was stopping the plane from taking off with their young hostage cargo. Felix had to pay more attention to his driving and leave the shooting to Bella. She continued firing at the tires on the plane, the windows to break the glass as that would compromise the air pressure within the cabin for all concerned. As she ran out of bullets she reached for the shotgun. The plane passed, she fired a direct hit into the tail of the plane which torn it up which interfered with the pilot controls and one more time at the tires finally blowing one out causing the plane to head off to the side of the field._

_As Felix was tearing down the field staying with the plane he never noticed what had happened in the back of the jeep. In fact, no one did. Only four individuals escaped, but, the rest were taken into custody with even the pilot and crew aboard the plane. The young people were released from their restrains and led back off and to the ground. Once there they were loaded back into the truck and everyone headed back to headquarters._

_The trip was going to be a long damn drive so the suggestion was made for them to all go to Forks and use the facilities of Chief Swan and his department. That was only a twenty minute drive away. Of course, during all of this time no one realized that one member of the task force was missing_.

CHAPTER 10: THOUGHTS OF REVENGE.

As the small convey of vehicles reached the outskirts of Forks, Washington and the citizenry noticed them heads begin to turn and eyes watchful, wondering what the hell was going on. Driving straight through town to almost the other side before reaching the Police Station, the attention stayed on them the whole time. Pulling into the parking lot as one of the police officers came out the door and down the steps; he turned and ran back up, opened the door and yelled for another officer to come quickly.

During the twenty minute drive in each vehicle of carried the task force members they all were discussing the action and events that brought them the arrests and victory on one level. But, when the phrase, Justice is blind, was coined they might have applied that to this particular task force, or to incidents such as this type of thing. Not one damn person realized that a member of their team was missing. Not one damn person stopped to make sure all were accounted for. Not one damn person questioned if everyone was there or okay. It was just assumed. And, with each group everyone assumed that who they didn't see was in one of the other vehicles. Even the partner assumed that with all of the commotion and apprehending, arrests and rescues taking place that the other was involved up to their eyes amongst all of it, that the disappearance wasn't questioned.

The second officer came to the door to see what Wilson was hollering about, took one look and went to inform Chief Swan of the arrivals. As Charlie was getting to the door so was Jasper and Emmett. All three shook hands and moved out of the way for the rest of their party to enter the building. Once the explanations were made, the prisoners were booked and jailed while the young people were taken into another area to await a medical team that was being summoned to check them over. In the meantime, food and clean clothing was ordered for each of them while their names and other personal information was taken down, checked out and then phone calls made to each different family to let them know that their child had been found and was in safe hands for them to come and get them.

The truly heartfelt emotions heard from each family as they were told pulled tears even from the most of hardened officers on the force. Charlie listened to how the raid and arrest came down and then he asked the one question no one else realized needed to be asked, "Where's Bella?"

"Why she -" was the starting comment, but, both Jasper and Emmett jumped up and rushed out to the rest of their team. Looking around to locate the person in question, but, she couldn't be found. They knew she had been there since she was the one that had halted the plane from taking off with her quick thinking and harebrain idea. When Chief Swan had been told about her heroics he had just laughed and shakes his head before posing his question about his daughter's current whereabouts.

To say that she and Det. Felix Younger's actions were the ones that had saved the day and the situation. Of course, the fact that four had gotten away was a thorn in the side, but, what they did have outweighed that bit of annoyance at the moment. They knew that a meeting was coming again further down the road and the outcome would play out differently then.

Finally, spotting Det. Younger Jasper calls him over to ask, "Have you seen Det. Swan?"

"No, not since the airstrip. She must be around somewhere, because she wouldn't mess any of this."

"When was the last time you actually saw her yourself?"

Felix stopped for a moment to think before answering, "She was in the back of the jeep and fired the shotgun that damaged the tail of the plane and then flattened a tire on the plane bring it to a final stop. I heard her yell from behind me and then as I pulled the jeep to a stop near the plane we both, I think, jumped out and help finish rounding up this motley lot of misfits."

With this conversation taking place more and more of the unit begin to listen and each offered that they thought she had been in one of the other vehicles, but, each group confirmed that they thought she was in another vehicle. In other words, they all assumed with no proof and now a member of the team is missing.

"Shit, I'll go look for her. She has to be between here and the airfield." Edward offered. "Anyone want to come along?" and with that he heads out the door to the SUV he had been driving. Charlie Swan surprised Edward by opening the door and the passenger side and sliding in before closing the door.

"Let's go, son, I want to see my little girl. Already lost one, don't need to lose the other." He quietly comments. Edward nods once, starts the car and backs out of the slot he had parked in, turned and pulled out of the parking lot completely heading back in the direction they had just come from.

"Chief Swan, other than helping to look for your daughter, why did you want to come with me?"

"Well, Edward, I can call you Edward, right?" to which Edward nods yes. "Well, Edward, it seems that Bella has quite an opinion of you and I wanted to get to know the man that caused it. Thought this would give us the chance and the time to do that. I know my wife would want to know as well." He answered seriously, but, with a twitch of his moustache while trying to hide a smile wanting to form.

So, the two men begin getting to know one another and fell into easy conversation about a manner of things while heading back to the airfield.

XXXXXXXXXX

Four people, Helen Franklin, Ben Cheney, Amun Turner and Eleazar Gomez, come out of their hiding spot as the last vehicle pulls out of sight and they feel that it is safe to emerge. Each individual take a quick look around to see about some form of transportation to get them out of the area before anyone might decide to return for another look for the four that got away.

It doesn't take long to find the car that had been hidden off to the left side of the hanger in a low ravine. The keys are still in the ignition, so, off they go with heavy news to relay to Victor Charles. Helen knowing full well that he is going to be beyond control once he finds out what happened. There is a leak and he is going to be looking for it. The one thing Helen can attest to is that the three men with her weren't the guilty ones. They had been watched too closely before the operation to see how trustworthy they really might be.

It was also going to hurt business that the shipment was going to be delayed. There weren't enough girls or boys available to send an immediate replacement shipment or get it ready. It was going to take time to get more off the streets and to get them ready for shipping and delivery. This was a setback that could be ill afforded.

XXXXXXXXX

No one noticed the lone figure laying off into the brush on the side of the airfield. Moaning quietly and attempting to sit up was causing pain to streak all the way up from hand to shoulder. Biting down to keep from yelling out it managed to finally right itself and to get upon its knees before trying to stand. However, the movement of the right hip joint was damn near the killer of pain to knock an elephant to its knees.

Bella looked around to get her bearing and to try to locate where everyone was, but, saw nothing. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and vision a bit she realized that no one was there; everyone was gone.

Slowly rising and painfully by painful step making her way to where the car had been hidden she comes to the location only to discover that it is missing. Gone, not in sight, highjacked!

"Shit, and fucking shit!" She screams at the top of her voice. "Wait until I get a hold of everyone of you assholes. You will feel the pain I am feeling at the moment.

"No, that will be letting you off too easy. I'll think of something and when I do you will regret leaving me in my hour of suffering. Thank you very damn friggin much Felix Younger, you asshole, son of a bitch. Not giving me a chance to brace for the kick from that damn sixteen gauge before I shot it. That damn mule kick put me on my ass out of the back of the jeep. Stupid excuse of a human being didn't even realize that he had lost me."

She fumed as she was walk limping with a great deal of pain heading home in the direction of Seattle.

**A/N: The hostages rescue and family notified. Arrest of most of the culprits made. But, the leader of the group with help of three others got away, but, fears the wrath of Victor Charles when they report what has happened. Bella raising hell about her team members has she slowly makes her way home. Charlie and Edward are busy getting to know each as they head back to look for Bella who everyone finally realized wasn't amongst their number.**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_No one noticed the lone figure laying off into the brush on the side of the airfield. Moaning quietly and attempting to sit up was causing pain to streak all the way up from hand to shoulder. Biting down to keep from yelling out it managed to finally right itself and to get upon its knees before trying to stand. However, the movement of the right hip joint was damn near the killer of pain to knock an elephant to its knees._

_Bella looked around to get her bearing and to try to locate where everyone was, but, saw nothing. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and vision a bit she realized that no one was there; everyone was gone. _

_Slowly rising and painfully by painful step making her way to where the car had been hidden she comes to the location only to discover that it is missing. Gone, not in sight, highjacked!_

"_Shit, and fucking shit!" She screams at the top of her voice. "Wait until I get a hold of everyone of you assholes. You will feel the pain I am feeling at the moment. _

"_No, that will be letting you off too easy. I'll think of something and when I do you will regret leaving me in my hour of suffering. Thank you very damn friggin much Felix Younger, you asshole, son of a bitch. Not giving me a chance to brace for the kick from that damn sixteen gauge before I shot it. That damn mule kick put me on my ass out of the back of the jeep. Stupid excuse of a human being didn't even realize that he had lost me." _

_She fumed as she was walk limping with a great deal of pain heading home in the direction of Seattle._

CHAPTER 11: WHERE IS EVERYONE

Grumbling, threatening and grousing with each extremely pain filled step that she took, Bella was getting wound up tighter than an eight day clock that only ran for seven days instead of eight. At first it was all centered on Felix and then moved on to all of the other males in the group coming to rest on the one and only pain in the ass, Det. Edward Cullen. Pain had her so far beyond reason that the state that her mindset was in even the trees could have been faulted. She never stopped to think that if she had taken the time to concern her location she would have been closer to help by walking in a more southwesterly direction than easterly.

The airfield was several miles off of the main road with mostly rough terrain in between. She was having a hard time with each step just to stay upright. And she wasn't even aware of the passage of time. When she headed out she had assumed that everyone would be going back to Seattle not to Forks and that was where she needed to go to get her revenge after getting treatment for her injuries.

Her pain induced brain kept rejecting each extremely painful scenarios that she thought of as fitting punishment for Felix or Jasper or Emmett or whoever else she could think to name that might be male and involved with her present predicament. And, with every few steps came a fall that she would have to work harder each time to be able to right herself and stand to move onwards.

Time passed very, very slowly for Bella and she really wasn't making very great progress in her quest to get home and then wreak havoc upon whoever she could get to first. But, all of the different types of painful torture she thought helped to keep her resolve intact and her to keep pushing forward towards her destination. It gave her the determination not to give up, but, then Bella wasn't made of the stuff to give up anyways.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Charlie had arrived back at the airstrip in no time, looked around, but, found nothing. True about two hours, well, really more like three and a half, if you count the time it took to subdue everyone, load them up and then drive to Forks, unload and get everything and everyone there organized while giving the necessary reports. All of this before it was ever known that a team member was missing.

But, they hadn't encountered or even had a glimpse of someone heading from this direction back towards Forks. Where in the hell could she be? True enough four suspects did escape. Was it possible that they found Bella and had taken her as hostage for some kind of future leverage?

Instead of doing too much speculating Edward called back to speak with Felix. He wanted to know more of what he and Bella had done before the rest of the task force had shown up as backup to complete the apprehension. Putting it on speaker so Chief Swan could listen at the same time they both listened to Det. Younger recounting the steps they had taken before even the criminals had shown up.

How as they approached the airstrip they had parked the car a ways back and walked up to the outbuildings after circling around to come in from the back. This was done on the off chance that someone was standing guard which turned out not to be the case. No one was present after they did a preliminary search. Once that was accomplished Felix had moved the car up closer to the outbuildings, but, kept it hidden out of sight so as not to give themselves away. They had located a good hiding spot in close so they could hear and observe, but, out of sight at the same time. It was when they realized that backup might be too late that they knew they needed to take action to stop the plane until help could arrive. He explained that they could hear the vehicles approaching that were still a distance off, but, closing. It was that more than anything else that caused the suspects to panic and start moving at a faster pace.

Bella had spotted the jeep in the hanger and Felix had managed to get the window open for them to climb in. Felix had checked out the jeep and hotwired it while Bella had checked out the weapons and got them ready for use if and when needed. They knew they had to hold everyone in place and prevent the plane from taking off until help arrived. But, as Felix put the jeep in gear and busted through the hanger doors everyone started firing and the plane started to taxi for takeoff.

"Bella and I reasoned that as close as help was it would be better to stop the plane as the reason of the gang would be handled by our backup. So, we tore down the runway firing, but, I kept nearing losing control of the jeep between trying to drive and fire. Finally, I had to leave it to Bella while I drove. And, did she lay it on. However, when she grabbed the shotgun and took out the tail controls and then the tire I knew we had stopped them. I started off down to join the roundup and thought the shout -"

"Wait a minute. You said a shout?"

"Yeah, I heard Bella shout like I did for a job well done. Then as we joined the rest of you I lost track of her and thought she was taking care of business, but, it never entered my mind that she wasn't present in our group. And, when we loaded everyone up and she didn't get in the jeep with me to head out I just assumed that she was in one of the other vehicles. I didn't know otherwise until it came up here with everyone asking where she was at." Felix concluded.

"So, then your car that you both came in would still be here where you had stashed it?" Edward questioned him further.

"Yes, it should be. I put it over by the hanger in a small ditch out of sight." Felix told them.

"Two last questions, Det. Younger, and then we'll let you get back to the business at hand there. We know that four perpetrators got away, but, do you happen to know how they were able to escape; in what vehicle? And, would Bella be able to drive your car to leave here?" Chief Swan asked.

Felix and then Edward joining in accounted for all of the vehicles that had arrived and that they had used to bring everyone in. So, the only vehicle unaccounted for was the car Felix and Bella had arrived in and maybe another that had been possibly in the hanger.

After disconnecting the call Charlie spend some time walking around looking at things and observing the scene in general. Turning to Edward requested for Edward to walk him through all of the action as he had observed it which Edward did. Walking towards the plane he headed down the field away from the plane in the direction that Edward had indicated that Felix and Bella were driving in the jeep to stop the plane.

It didn't take him long to find whatever it was that he was looking for since he turned to move towards the hanger. Instead of going into the hanger he vied off to the side still seemingly following something. However, he suddenly stopped, turned to look off into a different direction and moved around the hanger to check out another area. Turning he came back to his original spot and continued on in the direction he had been going to begin with, towards the ditch before stopping. Looking around and stooping down to survey the ground he stood again shaking his head.

"Your four escapees drove the car out of here. Bella checked out the other out buildings, but, your four drove out in Felix Younger's car. Tracks have been destroyed so I'm unable to tell how Bella left. It is possible that she found a vehicle of some kind in the hanger, but, she is hurt."

"How can you tell she is hurt?" Edward asked him.

"Simple. The shotgun had a powerful kick and traveling in the jeep with immediate action needed she didn't have time to be able to adjust and account for the kickback. That is what caused the shout from her as she was being thrown from the jeep. I found where she had landed and followed her tracks up to the hanger. The way her tracks are showing her walk indicates injury of some kind and I would imagine her landed helped with that.

"Next, your four have tracks in this area and go no further so they took the car as Bella's tracks are all around the outbuildings with her limp showing."

"But, how do you know they took it and not her?" Edward questioned further. He was learning something from a pro and was eager for the lesson and answers.

"Take a look, son, her tracks come here and then veer off into the direction of the out buildings, but, the other tracks only come up to this point and stop. And, I haven't as yet found any further signs that she might have left from any place else, but, I do know she didn't leave with them or these tracks would be heading off in the direction I showed you." He finished.

The two men went back to the SUV and left the airfield, but, driving more slowly watching for Bella. A call was placed back to the station asking if she had arrived as yet, but, the answer was no. Charlie instructed that if she did arrive before him she was to stay put and he was to be informed immediately.

So, we have Charlie and Edward heading back to Forks while Bella is painfully moving in the direction of Seattle and Helen Franklin with her three companions arriving back in Seattle going to their headquarters.

XXXXXXXXX

Helen marched into Victor's office and without preamble told him, "We were raided by the cops. We lost the shipment, some of our men and I barely managed to escape except for the help of our three newbies. We are the only four to get away to be able to let you know what happened."

Victor looked at her for a moment, drew a gun from his drawer and shot her.

**A/N: Edward learned a valuable lesson in detecting. Bella is envisioning all sorts of torture for the men in the task force while trying to make her way home. Victor Charles is taking the lost of his shipment in a very passive kind of mood. Will Bella get to Seattle? Will Charlie and the team find out that she is heading in that direction? Is Helen Franklin dead? What is going to be Victor's next move?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_How can you tell she is hurt?" Edward asked him._

"_Simple. The shotgun had a powerful kick and traveling in the jeep with immediate action needed she didn't have time to be able to adjust and account for the kickback. That is what caused the shout from her as she was being thrown from the jeep. I found where she had landed and followed her tracks up to the hanger. The way her tracks are showing her walk indicates injury of some kind and I would imagine her landed helped with that. _

"_Next, your four have tracks in this area and go no further so they took the car as Bella's tracks are all around the outbuildings with her limp showing."_

"_But, how do you know they took it and not her?" Edward questioned further. He was learning something from a pro and was eager for the lesson and answers._

"_Take a look, son, her tracks come here and then veer off into the direction of the out buildings, but, the other tracks only come up to this point and stop. And, I haven't as yet found any further signs that she might have left from any place else, but, I do know she didn't leave with them or these tracks would be heading off in the direction I showed you." He finished._

_The two men went back to the SUV and left the airfield, but, driving more slowly watching for Bella. A call was placed back to the station asking if she had arrived as yet, but, the answer was no. Charlie instructed that if she did arrive before him she was to stay put and he was to be informed immediately._

_So, we have Charlie and Edward heading back to Forks while Bella is painfully moving in the direction of Seattle and Helen Franklin with her three companions arriving back in Seattle going to their headquarters._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Helen marched into Victor's office and without preamble told him, "We were raided by the cops. We lost the shipment, some of our men and I barely managed to escape except for the help of our three newbies. We are the only four to get away to be able to let you know what happened."_

_Victor looked at her for a moment, drew a gun from his drawer and shot her._

CHAPTER 12: FACT FINDING TOUR

As the shot hit her and ripped through her flesh, Helen Franklin withheld her cry of surprise and pain. Instead, without a murmur she watched as the blood began to soak her blouse and to run down her arm to drip slowly from her fingers onto the carpet where she stood. She looked Victor Charles straight in the eyes without making sound or movement waiting to see what he would do next.

"I hold you responsible for the lost of that cargo. Consider yourself lucky that I chose to be merciful by not killing you." Were his only unemotionally delivered remarks to her as he waved his hand at her in dismissal. "Get your wound dealt with and then return to personally clean up the mess you made on my carpet. And, I had better not find a single spot left.

"In the meantime send each of your companions in to give me a full report on what happened. After speaking with them I want to hear from you about why everything went to hell in a hand basket with no excuses. I hate people giving excuses for things as you know."

She walks out and quietly closes the door behind her as she goes in search first of the three men and then to go to their staff doctor to have her wound taken care of. Not knowing exactly what Victor was going to question the three about, she was curious, but, knew that if they told the truth she had nothing to be worried about since she was as much in the dark as they were. All they knew for sure was that someone leaked information to the cops for them to be ready. Who that person was caused concern, but, one that would be dealt with in due course as that person would be dead once they were discovered. Make no mistake; they would be discovered.

XXXXXXXXX

"Shit, shit, shit, that hurts the more I walk. Just wait until I get a hold that damn asshole of an idiot, I will find some way for him to know the same kind of pain that I am suffered from." Bella chanted step after step. Time passed, but, she finally came to a house that was occupied and sincerely hoping that someone was at home she continued hobbling up to the door and knocked. At this point she had made up her mind that it didn't matter if they were at home right now or not. If no one answered shortly she would sit down on the steps and way for someone to come.

No answer from the first few knocks so she tried again. This time she had a dog barking in the background, but, Bella wasn't even going to move to find where it was. The damn thing could come to her and at this point she would let it eat her foot off. In fact it might help it to stop throbbing some painfully.

At this point she was starting to cuss that no account, interfering, pain in the ass, Edward Cullen for not being around when he was needed. Any other time when he wasn't needed he was busy getting in the way and butting in as if he was the only one that could do anything right. So, where the hell is he now when he is needed? No, where! That's where; no where.

Time and time again he has always been there, even, when I wouldn't admit that he was needed; he was there, but, now that I need him he isn't anywhere to be seen, heard from, or, existing. It's like he has just disappeared and given up on me. What the hell does that mean? You would that think that even if no one else realized that I was missing he would, but, fuck, no, not even him. Well, that should tell how much he cares. _Whoa! Wait just a damn minute! Where did that shit come from? Why should I be worrying about whether he cares or not?_

Need to leave that thought process alone, but, she was wishing someone would show up shortly. A lot of questions, well, not really a lot, but, she did have a few questions to ask so she could get some help of some kind. She wasn't really sure how far she had walked, more like stumbled, where she was exactly to be able to know what town she was near and how long it would take to get help to her. Also, needed to know what all had happened back at the airstrip after she had gotten tossed out of the jeep to bang her ass and then her head.

Bella knew she needed to get back to Seattle to make sure Hattie was okay. Things were getting to a point that she needed to be protected along with her source, if only she could get a name. Someone on the inside that was in the know of things.

Time dragged on until finally as the sun had passed its height and was starting towards its downward side, she finally heard a car approach that was still in the distance, but, coming closer each minute. Then it comes around from the side to the front of the house and stops. A man and a woman gets out of the 1995 Chevy Blazer laughing together about whatever was being discussed until they stopped short with seeing a bedraggled woman seated on their front porch. Slowly walking towards her, the man made to push the woman behind him, but, she refused to budge. Suddenly, the couple stopped again as they had gotten closer as they recognized who was sitting there. "Well, I be damned. Bella? Bella Swan, is that truly you?" he asked. The woman started laughing and broke into a run for the last steps to reach their guest. Upon reaching her she reached out to grab her into a bear hug. The man was right behind.

"Oh, Bella, it has been so long. What happened to you?" she asked as the couple took a step back to take a good look at her. "Are you still working in Seattle on the force as a detective?"

"Sure am, but, ran into a situation close by and right now I'm not sure where I am or how far I am from the nearest medical facility."

"We aren't going to ask what happened. Probably don't want to know anyways. But, you are about an hour away from Forks and your dad. Do you want to call him to come pick you up, or, we can run you into the doctor if you like."

"If I could just use the phone to call my dad that would be great." She replied to their as she thanked them for their concern. "By the way what are you two doing together? You are the less likely couple I could imagine." She remarks. Both Tyler and Michelle Crowley were worlds apart when all of them were in school together. Michelle had been so shy, she was even more so than Bella had been. And, Tyler had been a player.

"Let's going inside and you can use the phone. Then we can catch up on what has been happening in each of our worlds." Tyler told her then both he and Michelle moved to either side to help Bella inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Chief, you got a phone call." Jacob yelled to get Charlie's attention.

"Who is it? Did you even bother to ask, Jacob? Besides, what are you doing answer the phone up here anyway? You were supposed to have been heading home, your shift is over." Charlie commented as he walked over to take the call.

It didn't take long for everyone close by to notice the sudden change in attitude and stance. Charlie Swan pulled himself straight up almost immediately as he answered the phone. "Where the hell are you?" he demanded rather loudly. Then listening to the caller on the other end he nods a time or two before asking,"Do I need to bring one with me, or, can you wait until you get back here?" He listened some more and then responded back, "Okay, I will be there within thirty minutes or less. Just stay put until then." With hanging up the phone he yelled towards the back, "Edward Cullen, get your ass out here and let's go get my daughter." With that comment made Charlie heads for the double doors heading outside as Edward comes running to catch up with him.

**A/N: Okay, Victor is gathering his facts. Bella has found out where she is at and Charlie with Edward is on the way to get her. What is going to be each of their moves? Edward and Bella are both starting to question themselves about certain thoughts they are having for one another. Charlie is starting to learn more about Edward. We know that Helen Franklin is still alive, but, do you get the idea that she is getting a bit concerned about her health? What is going to happen about the guns and the drugs that are stored in the warehouse still?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Sure am, but, ran into a situation close by and right now I'm not sure where I am or how far I am from the nearest medical facility."_

"_We aren't going to ask what happened. Probably don't want to know anyways. But, you are about an hour away from Forks and your dad. Do you want to call him to come pick you up, or, we can run you into the doctor if you like."_

"_If I could just use the phone to call my dad that would be great." She replied to their as she thanked them for their concern. "By the way what are you two doing together? You are the less likely couple I could imagine." She remarks. Both Tyler and Michelle Crowley were worlds apart when all of them were in school together. Michelle had been so shy, she was even more so than Bella had been. And, Tyler had been a player._

"_Let's going inside and you can use the phone. Then we can catch up on what has been happening in each of our worlds." Tyler told her then both he and Michelle moved to either side to help Bella inside._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Hey, Chief, you got a phone call." Jacob yelled to get Charlie's attention._

"_Who is it? Did you even bother to ask, Jacob? Besides, what are you doing answer the phone up here anyway? You were supposed to have been heading home, your shift is over." Charlie commented as he walked over to take the call._

_It didn't take long for everyone close by to notice the sudden change in attitude and stance. Charlie Swan pulled himself straight up almost immediately as he answered the phone. "Where the hell are you?" he demanded rather loudly. Then listening to the caller on the other end he nods a time or two before asking,"Do I need to bring one with me, or, can you wait until you get back here?" He listened some more and then responded back, "Okay, I will be there within thirty minutes or less. Just stay put until then." With hanging up the phone he yelled towards the back, "Edward Cullen, get your ass out here and let's go get my daughter." With that comment made Charlie heads for the double doors heading outside as Edward comes running to catch up with him._

CHAPTER 13: WHAT THE HELL?

"Tyler, Michelle, thanks so much for the help and the use of the phone. My dad said he'd be here in thirty." She said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I know. But, knowing him he will be on the siren all the way."

"That sounds like the Chief where you are concerned." Tyler commented with a small smile. He was remembering a time or two when he and Bella had had a problem and Chief Swan had been called. Tyler was on the receiving end of many scowls, nasty looks and a few stern remarks due to those situations. Funny now looking back at them, but, not so funny at the time. It is for sure that Chief Swan was very protective of his daughters. Anyone messing with them might as well bend over and kiss their ass goodbye because the Chief would own it before he got through with you.

The trio was still talking and remembering the old times when a car was heard coming to a stop outside. Michelle got up to see who had stopped and turned to let Bella know it was her father with some other good looking guy. "Damn, Bella, he looks to be quite a hunk. Latch on to him if you get the chance." She told her friend with a smug smirk. "If I wasn't married to Tyler, I would be thinking about going after him myself. Think hell; I would be going after him myself."

Tyler had managed to get to the door and open it before Charlie or Edward could knock and invited them in. Charlie introduced Edward and then followed Tyler into the living room to see to his daughter. He went straight over to her where she was seated, bending down he started checking her over to see how badly she was injured. Bella greeted her dad and then looking pass his shoulder as he bent down saw who Michelle had been talking about, Edward Asshole Cullen. Shit! she was about to make a smart comment when Charlie grabbed her ankle which caused her to jerk back and grimace due to the pain shooting up her leg.

"Damn, Dad, careful. That hurt."

"Well, the best thing to do is to get you to the hospital to be patched up and then get a full statement from you as what happened and why you ended up in this shape." The whole time he was talking it took a great deal of determination to keep a smile from appearing on his face. He was watching the looks passing between Edward and Bella. Fireworks in that area! But, Bella surprised him. Charlie thought for sure she was going ballistic when she spotted Edward standing behind him and still near the door, but, she didn't for some reason. He did catch the look of fury that passed quickly across her face before it was hidden, but, she still said not an acid word to the young man.

Charlie had been spending a great deal of time with him since the whole task force minus Bella had turned up at the station in Forks and what he was learning about the young Cullen, he liked. The young man had a good head on his shoulders and was good hearted. His parents had raised him correctly. In fact, Charlie wasn't averse to having him as a son in law. All he had to do was get Bella to give him a change. Charlie knew he didn't have to worry about getting Edward to give Bella a chance, he was already enraptured with his daughter, but, the information hadn't been transmitted from subconscious to conscious as yet. When it did get the fax through then Edward would be after Bella like a house on fire. With all of these plans and thoughts running around in his mind Charlie smiled a little, but, kept his thoughts to himself.

Tyler and Michelle offered refreshments to the Chief and Edward, but, both refused. Charlie explained that he needed to get Bella to a doctor and then there was still a lot of clean up business needing to be finished at the station before he went home. Tyler was asking if anything else had been discovered about Jane's whereabouts to which Charlie replied no, but, the investigation was still moving forward at a steady pace. But, before he could add any more Edward spoke up saying, "A special task force in Seattle has joined forces to work with Chief Swan and other law enforcement agencies to find the victims and bring the kidnappers to justice."

Charlie looked at him for a moment then went to reach for Bella while Tyler was saying how that was reassuring that everything was being done to find her and catch the persons that took her and Katrina Joiner. As Edward realized that Charlie was going to pick Bella up he quickly move forwards to halt the action, "Allow me, Sir." And scoops Bella off the sofa up into his arms. The motion was so quick that Bella didn't have a check to react other than a small squeak escaped as she was being lifted and then moved towards the door.

"Chief, we'll see you out by the SUV." And with that he and Bella moved outside with Edward carrying her down the steps and over to the vehicle. He started to reach for the door when Bella told him "Put me the hell down."

"As you command, My Lady." Edward snarked as he slowly dropped the arm he had under her knees to allow her legs to move towards the ground. The whole time he kept his eyes locked on her face watching all of the emotions that played across it.

Feeling his breath on her face, Bella glanced up to see Edward watching her intensely and she got caught up in his glance. His eyes seemed to reflect such an intense desire for something, or, for some reason, but, Bella was afraid to put a name to it. She was finding it hard to breathe for some reason. The draw of him was swamping her senses suddenly and all of the extreme feelings she had ever felt towards him all came crashing together at one time, not giving her a chance to find balance. Without conscious knowledge of what they were doing or what was happening around them, almost as if they existed in their own bubble, each were moving closer and closer to each other.

Bella closed her eyes as Edward's face came closer and Edward did the same while his gripe upon her tightened. And, at the same time that Bella's toes touched the ground while rest of her body was still suspended, hanging along the full length of Edward's, their lips met with a bit of hesitancy at first only to increase the pressure as time passed. At the same time Bella felt Edward's excitement as it begin to harden against her stomach expanding to her lower regions.

As Edward was tightening his hold still further Bella's shock at their reception of each other was starting to fade as his partner below his belt was making his appearance more known. She was realizing what they were doing and the confusion of why was making her uneasy and she was pulling away as he was becoming more emerged in his feelings and emotions for this woman.

Feeling her starting to withdraw from him only caused him to hold her closer, to tighten his hold upon her more, to want to swamp her and to overload her emotions to where she admitted that she felt something for him other than contempt. Why he was feeling, thinking or wanting this wasn't something he was consciously aware of at the moment. But, he didn't want it to end, or, for the fighting to begin again.

Bella tried to wedge her elbows and arms between their bodies, but, Edward was so lost into the moment that he countered her actions by backing her up against the SUV and then lean his weight further into her, holding her a prisoner between the vehicle and his body.

Edward finally started to become aware of his surroundings and his actions when he heard a throat being cleared directly behind him. Although, he didn't want to stop or be stopped, he did quickly move his head back from Bella while straightening up to his full height then turning to look into a very surprised face of the Chief of Police, Bella's father. Shit! Not good, he thought to himself at the same time Bella managed to separate herself from him and put a little distance between them.

It was at that point that both men received an even bigger surprise as a very loud sound broke the stunned silence that was holding both men still. A large, red handprint appeared upon Edward's face as his head had been knocked sideways by Bella's slap. She had put a hell of a lot of weight into her swing and it hit with full force. Upon the connection Edward dropped Bella, not meaning for her to get hurt, but, the surprise of the hit caught him off balance and unprepared in his emotional stupor of the unplanned kiss.

With losing his hold on her, Bella fell to the ground. First all of her weight landed on both of her feet which shot an agonizing pain up her leg due to the injury to her ankle. And with trying to get off of it she lost her balance to fall on her butt which jarred the bruising from her being knocked out of the jeep earlier in the day and at the same time she hit her head on the side of the SUV. This caused shooting pains throughout her head and she felt as if she was seeing stars.

Her loud cry of pain is what jolted both men back to the present and out of their stunned immobiliness. And they rushed to help her.

"Asshole, get your damn hands off of me. I don't think I can take much more of being manhandled by you any more today. Dad, please, get me up from here and to a doctor so I can get back to work before this moron does any more damage to me or my case."

Charlie helps Bella into the car and off they head back to Forks and a doctor.

**A/N: Charlie likes Edward. Bella and Edward let unsuspecting emotions catch them unawares. How deep do their feelings for each other run? Is this going to be a onetime thing, or, do they have food for thought?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_It was at that point that both men received an even bigger surprise as a very loud sound broke the stunned silence that was holding both men still. A large, red handprint appeared upon Edward's face as his head had been knocked sideways by Bella's slap. She had put a hell of a lot of weight into her swing and it hit with full force. Upon the connection Edward dropped Bella, not meaning for her to get hurt, but, the surprise of the hit caught him off balance and unprepared in his emotional stupor of the unplanned kiss._

_With losing his hold on her, Bella fell to the ground. First all of her weight landed on both of her feet which shot an agonizing pain up her leg due to the injury to her ankle. And with trying to get off of it she lost her balance to fall on her butt which jarred the bruising from her being knocked out of the jeep earlier in the day and at the same time she hit her head on the side of the SUV. This caused shooting pains throughout her head and she felt as if she was seeing stars. _

_Her loud cry of pain is what jolted both men back to the present and out of their stunned immobiliness. And they rushed to help her._

"_Asshole, get your damn hands off of me. I don't think I can take much more of being manhandled by you any more today. Dad, please, get me up from here and to a doctor so I can get back to work before this moron does any more damage to me or my case."_

_Charlie helps Bella into the car and off they head back to Forks and a doctor._

CHAPTER 14: THANK GOD IT COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE

All the way back to Forks Bella kept rehashing hers and Edward's actions before her father came out to the SUV. What had caused her to act that way? She knew it wasn't fair to blame everything on Edward, but, then who gave a damn? He was always a thorn in her side. Appearing out of no way just like he did today when her dad came to get her; taking over like he did when her dad was going to lift her up to help her get to the car; and, then taking advantage, well, that last part wasn't so much him by his self as it was the two of them for some insane reason. They didn't even like each other for crying out loud.

Instead of dropping Edward off at the Police Station Charlie drove straight through to the hospital. Pulling up to the emergency room door he stopped the SUV and getting out went in to get someone to come attend to his daughter. While he was doing that Edward had also gotten out and moved to the back passenger door, opened it and very persistently assisted Bella getting out of the vehicle. She tried to fight him off, but, to no avail. He simply did like before and scooped her up into his arms and brought her out of the car.

By this time Charlie had returned with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. Turning Edward saw this and gently place Bella down into it before straightening up and stepping away from her. The nurse turns the wheelchair and pushes Bella into the hospital straight through to an examination room where staff has already gathered to examine her and tend to her injuries. Charlie continues to follow when he suddenly realizes that he's alone and turns to look for Edward. He sees him hesitating a ways back looking around for something, but, Charlie tells him to come on so Edward moves towards the Chief still not sure that he should be doing this. Upon reaching the examination room and both men getting ready to step in a nurse sees them and moves to block their entrance.

"Sorry, Chief, but you and your friend need to wait in the waiting room until the doctor has examined Bella. He will come to talk with you as soon as he can." With that said she motions for them to step further back while she shuts the door to the room. So, both men turn to go back the direction they had walked looking for the waiting room.

Charlie paces impatiently waiting for news of his little girl. He hasn't told Renee yet about the situation surrounding the task force and Bella's condition. He knows that once she founds out his life will be of pure discomfort for awhile. The longer he puts that phone call off the great she will be pissed especially with Jane missing. She doesn't take anything happening to her babies very well.

While Charlie is mulling over what he needs to do in regards to breaking the news to his wife, Edward is busy thinking about his reaction to Bella and her reaction to him after he had taken her out to the SUV. He knew he wasn't mistaken about the energy that flowed from one to the other when they had first met. It was still there today and stronger than before. The energy seems to be gaining in strength over time and is stronger each time they are together. But, the kiss, the passion he felt towards her and his arousal was like nothing he had experienced before. Never that strongly with any other woman he had been with. Also, she was returning as good as she was receiving from him.

Meanwhile, back at the station Renee arrives as she had arranged with her husband to pick him up for dinner. Not knowing what had happened and wondering why there were so many more vehicles than normal in the parking lot, she goes in to encounter all of the unexpected activity and seeing all of the strange young faces that are expressing so many different emotions varying from terror to giddiness. After a bit she stops a young man to inquiry about Charlie's whereabouts and what was happening with all of the young people. The young looks at her for a moment and then asks if she's related to Det. Swan. She tells him that Bella is her daughter. That is when the whole story comes pouring out to a very surprised Renee with her expressions changing by each sentence that he utters. Without another word she turns around to leave the station heading straight to the hospital.

"Mrs. Swan, if you are going to the hospital to check on things I would suggest for you to wait here since all will be coming back here." She agrees so marches into Charlie's office to quietly wait for his return, simmering with barely controlled temper.

Other than being able to get the kids names and where they lived they were all afraid to say much more. They were having a hard time understanding all of the changes taking place and knowing who they really could trust. It seemed they were safe, but, talking amongst themselves the only one they felt for sure they could trust was the wild lady in the jeep shooting to stop the plane, but, so far they hadn't seen her. And, until they do none of them wanted to say too much. It might be a trick. So, the whole group huddled together waiting for something, some sign or someone to be the light to let them know that it isn't a dream or nightmare waiting to happen all over again with different people in a different place.

XXXXXXXXX

Victor questioned Amun, Ben and Eleazar until he was satisfied that Helen had told him the truth. He also knew that there was no way any of these three could have leaked the information since they hadn't been given any information about what was coming down. So, the leak is amongst a very select group of individuals that will be having a very private conversation with him in the not too near future.

As he dismissed the three Helen appears in the doorway waiting for permission to enter after her visit to the infirmary. Other than the bandage she wasn't showing any signs of the affects she had to be feeling from him shooting her. Motioning for her to enter as the three leave he waits for her to give her full report on what had happened and how it can be corrected in very short order. That is all he is concerned about, correcting the mistake and still fulfilling the order.

Ben, Amun and Eleazar, all, had been told to go home and rest until further notice. They would be contacted when needed. So, they complied without hesitation. Upon entering their respective homes, for want of a better description, each fell on the bed and headed off into a deep sleep.

After a bit one of them was jarred awake by the soft tapping on the other side of the wall. Rising slight up from the mattress a note was sighted being sled through a small hole. Getting up and reading it he knew he needed to let his little friend know so she could pass it along to the right people.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella along with Charlie and Edward pulled into the parking lot at the station and Charlie immediately spotted Renee's car. "Oh, shit. Your mother is here and now I'm going to get it. Guess, I'll be getting reacquainted with the lumps on the couch tonight or the next few nights."

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll help a fellow officer out here." Bella told him with a laugh and smug smile afterwards.

"Thanks, I think."

Edward was still helping Bella get around and she was being a bit more receptive of it. Charlie was certainly relieved when the doctor came out to tell him that she would be just fine. He explained that she had torn some tendons due to almost dislocating her ankle joint. That fortunately it had only shifted position from the way she had landed upon it, but, it hadn't completely come out of the socket. He had been able to relocate it and she would need to stay off of it for a few days as much as possible. She had also bruised her posterior due to the impact of her landing. And the knot on her head was due to as she tried to stand up and her ankle giving out due to the weigh she put upon it she had fallen back hitting her head which had knocked her out for a while, but, there was no concussion. "Overall, Chief, I would say she was pretty damn lucky not to have gotten hurt any worse than she did. But, she will have difficulty moving for a bit." He told Charlie.

After being discharge, both Charlie and Edward filled her in on what had been transpiring back at the station. Edward informed her that both Jasper and Emmett wanted to interview her to get her statement as to what all happened from her standpoint of view. And, Charlie let her know that he was going to be sitting in on that debriefing.

As all three individuals entered the station everyone turned to see who and then a short silence reigned until suddenly everyone broke out clapping and cheering for a job well done. This got the attention of the fifteen teenagers who looked up to see what all of the commotion was about and recognized the lady they had been waiting for. As if all were launched in one action they rushed to her since she was their savior, their haven and safe harbor against the waking up of the nightmare they had suffered through.

**A/N: Well, nothing broken, but, enough to be uncomfortable and putting Bella out of action for awhile. Edward is starting to question the emotions and the connections that seem to spark between him and Bella. Will Bella acknowledge the same or stay in self denial for a while longer? Who passed the note and who received it? What did it say? Who is leaking information and why? What is Bella going to do with the young people that are hanging on to her?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Edward was still helping Bella get around and she was being a bit more receptive of it. Charlie was certainly relieved when the doctor came out to tell him that she would be just fine. He explained that she had torn some tendons due to almost dislocating her ankle joint. That fortunately it had only shifted position from the way she had landed upon it, but, it hadn't completely come out of the socket. He had been able to relocate it and she would need to stay off of it for a few days as much as possible. She had also bruised her posterior due to the impact of her landing. And the knot on her head was due to as she tried to stand up and her ankle giving out due to the weigh she put upon it she had fallen back hitting her head which had knocked her out for a while, but, there was no concussion. "Overall, Chief, I would say she was pretty damn lucky not to have gotten hurt any worse than she did. But, she will have difficulty moving for a bit." He told Charlie._

_After being discharge, both Charlie and Edward filled her in on what had been transpiring back at the station. Edward informed her that both Jasper and Emmett wanted to interview her to get her statement as to what all happened from her standpoint of view. And, Charlie let her know that he was going to be sitting in on that debriefing._

_As all three individuals entered the station everyone turned to see who and then a short silence reigned until suddenly everyone broke out clapping and cheering for a job well done. This got the attention of the fifteen teenagers who looked up to see what all of the commotion was about and recognized the lady they had been waiting for. As if all were launched in one action they rushed to her since she was their savior, their haven and safe harbor against the waking up of the nightmare they had suffered through. _

CHAPTER 15: NO REST FOR THE WEARY OR WICKED.

The force from the group that charged around Bella threw her backwards slightly and if it hadn't been for the fact that Edward was standing directly behind her to break her fall she would have ended up on the floor surrounded by fifteen over eager teenagers showing her with total affection and appreciation. The rest of the room had been taken by surprise because of the unsuspected association the teens had towards Bella Swan. No one had been able to get much out of any of them other than answers to who they were and who were their parents so they could be called. All other information the officers or other members of the task force asked were met with silence from the whole group. The only emotion the teens had shown were of suspicion and fear, even, though, everyone was trying to show there was nothing to fear from them. So, the sudden concentrated charge towards Det. Isabella Swan came with no warning and no one had a chance to prepare for it.

After a brief moment or so, Bella was completely surrounded being cut off from everyone else in the station. Questions were flying at her from all sides of the kids and she wasn't given a chance to answer before another was fired at her. But, other than that what was observed by all others present was the fact that the teens were showing trust towards Bella. They were treating her as their hero, their savior of sorts. And the more everyone tried to get them to be quieter and calmer the more excited they seemed to become. Finally, Bella held her hands up as if in a surrender fashion and kept talking quietly until the teens had to settle down for her to be heard.

Then as a final gesture Bella held one finger to her lips and began making shushing sounds. "Shh. Shh. Shh, let's all get quiet and talk together quietly and resolve the problems to get all of you back home." She told them in a very quiet, calming voice. They all were responding to it her request.

"Come on; people, allow everyone to get in the door good. Go back and sit down and if she can, I'll have Det. Swan come over and talk with all of you." Officer Jacob Black instructed the teens. They all turned to look at him as if he was a creature from another planet.

Bella looked at Jacob with a scowl showing on her face before she spoke again to the group, "All of you go sit down quietly for a few moments while I talk with my colleagues and then I will join you for a long talk and hopefully be able to answer all of your questions. But, in order to do that with sound information I need to be able to find out all that happened from their side of things." She explained and all of the young people turned with a smile to return to their prior positions.

Tanya quietly informed Bella that no one had been able to get much out of the kids and this was the most reaction any of them had shown since being brought in from the airstrip. Also, food had been offered, but, none of the kids had eaten anything. They just stare at the floor even when spoken to, never making eye contact with another person. With being informed of that fact, Bella walked over to the small group and took a seat. "I understand that all of this is a bit overwhelming to each of you and that you probably have some trust issues going on at the moment. However, please, know that you are in good hands with everyone here and we all are going to help get each and every one of you home to your families again. Right now while I talk with my people, like I said a bit ago, I want all of you to take the time to eat and get your fill of food and drink. Just relax and know that no one is going to hurt you. And, if it will help you feel better," she paused for a moment to look around and then continued, "you see those two men over there?" she asked while pointing to Charlie and Edward. And, with seeing them nod yes, she continues, "Well, the older man is my father and the other is a -, is an -, is a coworker that helped me and they both can be trusted even if you don't feel comfortable with anyone else. I know them and trust them with my life." Bella had had a hard time trying to find a term she felt comfortable in describing her association with Edward, but, managed to find a way to put the young group at ease until she could get back to them since she seemed to be the only person for some reason they were willing to accept and trust.

Without further discussion Bella rose and slowly made her way over to Charlie and Edward so she could explain what she had told the kids. Once that was done she saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for her in the doorway of the office next to her dad's. And in the doorway to her dad's office stood her mother looking at her with worry. So, she begins the slow movement towards these three persons.

Stopping first to speak with her mother to reassure her that everything was fine and that she might help with the group of youngster to get them more relaxed, and then move on towards Jasper and Emmett. The two men watched her slow progress and when she was close enough asked, "Not knowing your injuries just yet, but watching your slow movements and the pain you are trying to hide, shouldn't you be on crutches?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah, but, I hate the damn things." She replied back with a tone of distaste ringing through the words.

"Det. Swan, if the doctor says use them, then follow orders." Emmett told her. They helped her into the office and over to a chair so she could be seated taking the weigh off of her foot. Jasper was still at the door and was about to close it when in walked Charlie Swan.

"So, but, I do want to be included in this debriefing. What is said could be of use to us in this area in helping to find our two missing teens."

Bella looks around to see if Felix is available since he had been her partner during the rescue and had been driving the jeep. She still had a few choice words to fill his ear with when she did see him.

"Okay, Bella, why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what led you to this particular airstrip and all resulting from that point onwards." Jasper said. So, she started with how she and Felix had been checking with their sources and trying to survey the different private airfields in the outer areas of Seattle. It was as they were about ready to give up when her source called with the information of where and when the group was going to be. With that information and then checking the time both officers knew they didn't have time to head back to the office. They headed straight to the location given, but, to save time had asked her source to call giving them the message so help could be on the way without any delays. Both she and Felix knew that the rest of them wouldn't be far behind, but, they were already close to the airfield and needed to have time to scout the field and to get in the best position to hold them off.

She told of the scene that took place between one of the kids and the woman, of how everyone began to scramble as they heard the approaching of other vehicles which left them with no option, but, to try to hold everyone into the area until help arrived. However, the plane was starting to get in taxi position for takeoff so she and Felix took off in the jeep. How, regular handguns seemed to have no effect so she and Felix weren't able to drive and fire at the same time as it was throwing off their aim. She climbed stood in the back firing until she ran out of ammo and then grabbed the shotgun and used it. It had managed to takeout the controls in the tail section and to blow a tire. With the recoil of the shotgun and not having time to brace for the kickback she had gotten flung from the jeep.

Next, thing she knew she came to with no one around and having to try to walk to get help. Luckily she had happened upon a house which turned out to belong to some friends of hers from school. It was then that she called her dad to come get her so she could get to a doctor and then back here.

Charlie told them what the doctor had said about her injuries and that she was going to need to stay off of her feet as much as possible for several days and use crutches.

"Is there anything else that you can tell us concerning anything that you might have overheard?"

"No, not at this point." She answered and then paused, cocking her head to one side, then continued, "but, I just remembered that the woman did mention something about their clients coming in for the guns and heroin, so, they needed to get through to get back to Seattle." Then with a slight movement she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and handed it over to Jasper. "On there you will find a video of the whole incident at the airstrip with voice and pictures of all of the scum involved." All three men looked at her in stunned silence. To have such records as proof against the ones they have in custody, but, also, of the ones that got away was an unexpected bonus. They now could identify some of the faces behind the corporation.

With Bella's statement finished and her phone being turned over to them to get the video transferred, they begin to fill her in on things from their side. It didn't take long before Bella was able to return to the fifteen young people. From what Jasper and Emmett had been able to fill in to both Bella and Charlie, none of the teens will answer any question other than their name and where they lived.

Going back out to them, on the crutches Charlie handed over to her, Bella sat down with the whole group gathered around them and she began to talk to them. The first question was why the reaction towards her when she had first walked in and why they won't relate to the officers in the office. One young man told her that was easy to answer, "We know you wanted to save us and saw what you did to stop the plane. Everyone else we don't know about and if they might be working for the ones that kidnapped us and planning to somehow take us back to them."

That answer quieted everyone for a moment or so. Then Bella quietly explained that each person there were there to help get them home. She explained how she knew that because her sister along with her friend had been taken a short while ago and everyone is looking for clues to be able to find them. That little bit of information was all that was needed for all fifteen teens to begin talking openly with the officers present.

"Amazing what a little bit of information can do and just how far it can go at time." She mused aloud.

"You are so right." Came back at her from a velvety voice behind her.

Charlie had delayed going into his office to face his wife for as long as possible, but, time had run out. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer. So, with a deep, heavy sigh he goes in, closing the door behind him to face the music. But, what greeted him rocked his world a little.

Renee ran over to him with tears in her eyes and threw herself in his arms, murmuring the whole time, "those poor kids. We know what their parents have gone through with Jane being taken. And, today, with them being rescued has given me hope that we will have Jane and Katrina back home before too much longer.

"But, Charlie Swan, that doesn't excuse you from not telling me about Bella being involved, missing and injured. We will speak of that later and you will tell me all about it. For now, I am hopeful for the first time in a while and don't want to spoil it."

It was then that the lack of noise penetrated through to alert Charlie that something was wrong out in the squad room. He withdrew from Renee's embrace and walked to the door to open it and see what the problem was now. But, before he could ask Emmett motioned for him to be quiet.

"Okay. Thanks, sweetie, we will take care of it. Are you really sure that you don't want me to put you some place safe?" Bella listened and then as the caller disconnected she hung up her cell phone.

"That was my source who told us earlier where to stop the plane. It seems that the person in charge is going to step up the next shipment of young people to be able to keep his clients happy. So, now we have the guns, drugs and another set of teenagers being gotten ready to leave."

**A/N: Damn, Charlie missed the bullet on that one. Renee's reaction was totally unexpected. The young people are now cooperating with everyone and a delightful surprise of a video was handed over from Bella. What more could they want? How about a little down time before heading back out into the trenches? But, no! No quarter is being given. **

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Renee ran over to him with tears in her eyes and threw herself in his arms, murmuring the whole time, "those poor kids. We know what their parents have gone through with Jane being taken. And, today, with them being rescued has given me hope that we will have Jane and Katrina back home before too much longer._

"_But, Charlie Swan, that doesn't excuse you from not telling me about Bella being involved, missing and injured. We will speak of that later and you will tell me all about it. For now, I am hopeful for the first time in a while and don't want to spoil it."_

_It was then that the lack of noise penetrated through to alert Charlie that something was wrong out in the squad room. He withdrew from Renee's embrace and walked to the door to open it and see what the problem was now. But, before he could ask Emmett motioned for him to be quiet._

"_Okay. Thanks, sweetie, we will take care of it. Are you really sure that you don't want me to put you some place safe?" Bella listened and then as the caller disconnected she hung up her cell phone._

"_That was my source who told us earlier where to stop the plane. It seems that the person in charge is going to step up the next shipment of young people to be able to keep his clients happy. So, now we have the guns, drugs and another set of teenagers being gotten ready to leave."_

CHAPTER 16: A JOB WELL DONE

"Bella, did your source mention the date as to when they would be moving the next group of teens?" Charlie asked her with hope showing in his face and on Renee's as well.

"No, Dad, only that it has been decided to up the date since the loss of the current shipment. They have certain clientele that will allow a little delay, but, not much. That was pretty much the reasoning given. More than that at this time I don't know." she answered.

"Okay. Okay, it still gives us something to work with and a target date, although, obscured, be prepared."

"Chief Swan, you do realize that the change of them using the same field again is extremely remote? We are back to square one on knowing anything useful to get ready for the next bit of movement.

"What Det. Swan was able to supply from her phone will definitely bring in heretofore unknown identities which will help, but, other than that and what we have from today is all the information we do have available at the moment. I'm afraid we are going to end up having a last minute situation like today's was. So, please, be prepared for that." Jasper warned Charlie, his wife and all of the present staff in the police station.

"I understand all of this, but, I am a bit curious as to how Bella was able to receive the call from her source when I saw her hand her phone over to you in the debriefing?"

"We simply pulled the memory card she had in her phone and gave the phone back to her while maintaining the memory card. And, it was just as we were handing the phone back to her that the call came in." Emmett told him with a smirk and kind of a duh look on his face.

"Didn't think of that one." Charlie admitted a sheepishly with a slow blush appearing.

"Don't worry about it, Dad, it's one of the things I learned from you. You always tell me to be prepared for anything because it can help at anytime without warning and that particular opportunity will never, hardly, repeat itself. So, I keep a memory card in my phone to take pictures of crime scenes that will be available to me later. Ones that show certain things that the lab might not see as useful. Or, might not have zoomed in for a close up. With that I have one in the phone and a spare." With that said Charlie gave a chuckle then walked over to hug his daughter. The rest of the station observed, but, kept quiet and as the Chief turned to look at everyone they all suddenly found something that had them busy.

After Bella had spent thing talking with the teens and answering all of their questions, the young people were more than eager to share all they knew about their kidnappers with the police. The fact that a cop's daughter had been taken was the missing piece that solved the trust factor. The young people knew then that no one present was connected with the people that had taken any of them and submitted them to the abuse that had been handed out. All questions by each of them were answered without hesitation and the reports were made available to the task force as well that was working to bring this bunch down and to justice.

Bella had grown quiet and moved herself off into a corner out of the way while everyone was busy getting statements and making all of the necessary phone calls to parents. It was offered to have the teens flown home, but, parents opted to travel to pick their children up personally. Time after time this was the results from each call made. The excited, 'I can't believe you found them,' to the 'Are they truly all right?' and "Oh, my God, I'm on my way' voices could be heard over and over.

Edward had been closely monitoring Bella to make sure she was okay and observed that she had held up longer than he expected, but, had accomplished with a few words what no one else had been able to do. He was impressed with the way she had handled herself. He acknowledged that he had some strong feelings for her. Feelings that started unbeknownst to his conscious mind, so, he was having a hard time explaining them to himself and would have an even harder time to explain them to someone else.

The draw and electrical charge he experienced with her, the need or urge to be with and protect were not things he had felt with any other woman he had ever been with except for his mother and two sisters. Why now with this young woman? All they have ever done since knowing each other is fight and curse the other for being in the way of the case they were working. More times than can be counted their paths had cross in this regard with each meeting creating stronger feelings of annoyance towards the other. At least, that was what Edward had always believed it to be. Now, it seemed as if he had misread his feelings, or, those feelings were heading off into a different direction. Either way, they still came out of the blue to knock him off center and questioning his true feelings and wondering when they had begun to change.

Still keeping a close watch on her, unobserved, or, so, he thought, he saw how tired and fatigued she seemed to be. So, without thought he walked over to Jasper and Emmett to let them know that he was heading back to Seattle to take Det. Swan home and help get her settled. At this point, unless they were still needed, it would be best for them you slowly get out of Chief Swan's way to allow him to finish his job with the take down happening in his jurisdiction. And, with the FBI being represented by Jasper and Emmett none of the task force was required for further assistance. All of the questioning and notification had been handled, the statements gotten and shared, so, their part of the job was done.

Charlie walked up during the conversation after bidding goodbye to his wife and sending her on her way home and had to make the remark, "Yeah, if she'll let you."

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"You forget, Detective, that I know my daughter and have been on the receiving end of her flying off the handle about some of your encounters with each other. I also saw what happened earlier today. So, I am surprised that she has agreed to your offer." He remarks with a smug look on his face knowing full well that shit is about to hit the fan.

"I haven't asked her yet." He replies back. "And, today was just another day to be added to a budding relationship that is slowly growing between two individuals." He offered.

"Yeah, right. Keep believing that son. She is a spitfire and you know it." Charlie commented as Jasper and Emmett who were still standing there chuckled along with Chief Swan.

Edward turned on his heels without another word and marched over to Bella. Bending down he whispered quietly to her his offer of taking her home. She shook her head no, but, didn't say anything else. But, looking into her eyes and seeing the way she was fighting to maintain control in front of everyone around, he didn't say another word. He walked outside, disappearing from sight and then suddenly came back in stopping only to prop the door open, marched straight over to Bella and picked her up without a word, walked out of the station to disappear once more with his burden.

The sound of one sided shouting and cussing could clearly be heard and then a solid sounding smack. That was unmistakable. She had hauled off and slapped the shit out of him again. Everyone in the station broke out into applause and laughter once released by the sound of the skin meeting skin with resounding force. But, no one reappeared and as the door was being closed the sound of a vehicle pulling away could be heard.

"Those two are going to have one hell of a rocky relationship." Jasper offered.

Jacob Black had watched the whole event with less than appreciation for how Bella was handled. He marched over to his superior asking, "Chief, are you going to allow him to treat Bella that way? I can go rescue her if you want."

"Jacob, you know how Bella feels about you trying interfere with her choices all the time."

"Are you telling me that you approved of how he manhandled her without giving her a choice?" Jacob demanded with sarcastic tone being heard in his voice.

"Officer Black, I would advise you to remember to whom you are addressing in both cases as my being your superior and we are discussing MY daughter and the treatment I witnessed from her fellow officer in regards as to assisting a wounded member of his team. Do we have an understanding of what I am telling you?" was the firm, commanding voice of a superior reprimanding a subordinate for being offensive.

"I understand." He stated, but, the words, "I don't like it." Were heard being said under his breath.

Jasper and Emmett both turned to Charlie after that matter had been handled to see if their assistance was further needed. Emmett informed him that he would be staying in Forks to help with the parents coming to get their children, but, Jasper would be returning to Seattle with the rest of the task force. As in the morning follow up reports needed to be filed and a meeting to make sure everyone is up on the facts of what is coming at them next.

With that being said and Charlie confirming that they were finished and Emmett assisting was acceptable, Jasper told his people to load up and head out back to headquarters before going home for the night. They all stopped to speak with the young people once more to reassure them that they were now safe and protected. They would be going home with their parents as soon as they arrived.

**A/N: Wonder how Edward fared with Bella? Think he is getting an earful from a very upset individual? What do you think are Bella's true feelings towards Edward? Will she admit that she has feelings other than disgust and outrage towards him? Everyone getting ready for the next round of events.**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Jacob, you know how Bella feels about you trying interfere with her choices all the time."_

"_Are you telling me that you approved of how he manhandled her without giving her a choice?" Jacob demanded with sarcastic tone being heard in his voice._

"_Officer Black, I would advise you to remember to whom you are addressing in both cases as my being your superior and we are discussing MY daughter and the treatment I witnessed from her fellow officer in regards as to assisting a wounded member of his team. Do we have an understanding of what I am telling you?" was the firm, commanding voice of a superior reprimanding a subordinate for being offensive._

"_I understand." He stated, but, the words, "I don't like it." Were heard being said under his breath._

_Jasper and Emmett both turned to Charlie after that matter had been handled to see if their assistance was further needed. Emmett informed him that he would be staying in Forks to help with the parents coming to get their children, but, Jasper would be returning to Seattle with the rest of the task force. As in the morning follow up reports needed to be filed and a meeting to make sure everyone is up on the facts of what is coming at them next. _

_With that being said and Charlie confirming that they were finished and Emmett assisting was acceptable, Jasper told his people to load up and head out back to headquarters before going home for the night. They all stopped to speak with the young people once more to reassure them that they were now safe and protected. They would be going home with their parents as soon as they arrived._

CHAPTER 17: I GAVE YOU TRUST AND …

It has been a week since the rescue of the fifteen teenagers at the old airfield a few miles outside of Forks. The satisfaction of a job well done from that event was quickly being replaced with frustration due to trying to prepare for the next occurrence. No further word from Bella's contact had been forthcoming in the days since the warning about the next shipment date, as it was worded, had been pushed up to recover from the loss of what had been lost to the raid.

Of course, with the information about drugs and guns being stored at a warehouse owned by McCrutchen and Company, Emmett and Jasper had informed their co agencies, the DEA and the ATF who in turn had contacted the CIA since it seemed the type of guns indicated organizations from terrorist groups, about these facts. Those two agencies had taken to keeping a close watch concerning the going and comings of all activity happening at that location. True they hadn't made a move, but, as it turns out all things were being coordinated between all three groups to try and hit at the same precise moment so the human hostages wouldn't be endangered any more than necessary. But this whole thing had move from a small gang to a larger group of mafia type wannabe's to organized crime and terrorist associations as well as black market slavery.

So, the small task force was growing by leaps and bounds, but, the new members were staying well into the background out of the way. They were mainly there to gather whatever information came into the task force hands that would aid in their areas of expertise. There was no inter disputes as to who had control, it was a quiet peaceful coexistence between each department.

The task force had resumed their normal activities of research, correlating information and the street groups being back on the street with Jasper and Emmett back to their respective shifts as well. Edward led his daytime team while after much arguing, Bella led her evening team.

Of course, after she got a hold of Felix and he was recovering from a severe tongue lashing as well as a few well placed body shots which caused him to move with almost as much slowness as Bella, that team was more in the open but stationary by their car for the most part. They were making themselves available for any contact that wanted to quietly speak with them.

During the day no one uttered one word to Edward about the bruises that were beginning to heal on one side of his face. And, from the scowl that was more than likely seen all the time everyone was cautious about what subjects their discussed that was other than work related. Any mention of Det. Swan and the sound of a growl coming from deeply within his chest was a warning to change the subject rapidly.

Only one person made the mistake of questioning him about the drive back to Seattle and what had happened on the way between him and Swan. Since the person didn't take the warning to leave the subject alone he ended up picking himself up off the floor while suffering from a bloody lip and nose. From that moment on the whole day time crew knew the subject was taboo. Little did anyone know the true facts of what had happened, but, Edward and Bella and they sure in the hell aren't telling anyone.

He had gotten Bella into the SUV and after he had gotten in and they were driving out of the parking lot she kept up her tirade for the first forty five minutes. Edward had taken it as long as he could with being called everything, but, human. In fact, as she continued he became not even that. Suddenly he had pulled over to the shoulder of the road to have it out.

He was going to have it out with her; had even gotten out of the car and moved around to the passenger side and opened the door. Reaching in he turned her towards him, but, had still not said one word as yet. Standing there looking at her all of the anger left him, he was speechless at the moment as the thought of how close he had come to losing struck him dumb. Instead of ripping into her with harsh, angry, hurtful words, he reached around her to pull her to him while capturing her lips with his.

At first Bella struggled to get lose, but, he maintained a gently although firm hold of her pressed closely to him. But, after a few moments Bella began to return his kiss with as much feeling as he was displaying while moving in position that body was nestled into body. Not even a thin sheet of paper could be wedged between the two while in that position, that was how closely they were to one another.

Edward pulled back just long enough to look at her for a moment and while they both caught a breath. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they moved towards each other again while their eyes slowly closed and lips met in a tender, but, intense kiss full of all the feelings that were running riot with their emotions and need to be as close as they could.

The intensity grew within each and the hands of both began to roam the other's body seeking and needing to feel skin upon skin. Too many clothes were in the way, but, it doesn't take long before the blare of a honk from a passing motorist brought them back to the reality of their surroundings.

With one last peek Edward drew back a small space and while looking into her eyes, whispered, "I need you. Need you so badly that I dream of you and me together. I am so intense with need and want that not even the thought of another woman is desired to help relief this tension. Please, quite fighting this, whatever it is that is happening to us both, and let's see where it will lead us.

"Trust me. Just trust me to know that I won't hurt you. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I did hurt you in anywhere. I have no explanation as to why I am feeling this way as I expect you don't either, but, give it a chance. Give us a chance. We don't have to let anyone know what is happening between us in our personally life, but, don't keep pushing me away; pushing this away. Don't deny what we both are wanting, needing, desiring from each other."

Bella continued to look at him while listening, then softly told him, "I don't do casual sex, act as anyone's booty call, do one night stands, or, just say to hell with reasoning for the sake of satisfying my sexual needs."

"I'm not asking you to cause what we are feeling I don't believe falls into any of those areas. Trust me, please." He quietly asks. Bella watches him a moment longer then nods, leans in to softly kiss his cheek where she had slapped him both times today and then nodded again.

Edward got back into the driver's seat, started the car and pulled back on to the road. After a bit of time Bella realized that he was heading towards a different direction the Seattle. "Where are we going?"

"I am taking us some place that no one can stumble upon the truth of what we are feeling and wanting to explore. We are all offer tomorrow so, we have the time." With that Bella leaned backs and relax. She had decided that she would give him the benefit of doubt and trust in him and his judgment.

It wasn't long before he pulled off the road and Bella looked around to see where they were and why he was slowing down to come to a stop. They were at a small airstrip. As he pulls up to the hanger, he stops, gets out and opens the doors to the building. Getting back in he pulls the SUV out of the way and the turns off the engine. Walking over to the plane he opens the door on the passenger side then turns to come to Bella's side of the vehicle. Opening her door he reaches in and picks her up in his arms, moving back he turns and takes her to the plane and positions her into the seat before closing the door. As he starts around toward the pilot's side he closes the door on the SUV then continues. Once in the pilot's seat he starts the plane and they begin to taxi out of the hanger, get in position for takeoff, increasing the power of the engines the plane starts to gain speed and then as he pulls back on the wheel they leave the ground as the plane rises into the air.

During all of that time Bella had said not a word, but, couldn't maintain her silence any longer as she was now nearing a freak out point. "Where the hell are we going?"

"I asked that you trust me. So far you have done that. Please, continue to trust me. You have nothing to worry about. But, to answer your question, I am taking us to a place that is away from anyone we know. We will have our privacy to get to know one another at our leisure." He told her with a slight smile, and even, the sound of happiness resonating throughout his words. She gave it some thought, nodded once, but, said nothing.

After a bit of time the plane begins a descent, gain clearance to land and Bella was surprise to hear they had flown to Vegas. Edward expertly landed the plane, moving it into position out of the way and then shut the engine down to get out, coming around to assist her out and then place her into a golf cart for them to move up to the main terminal to rent a car and go to a hotel.

They were shown to a room where Edward placed her upon the sofa in the room after the hotel assistant had opened the door for them to enter. Edward had been very careful of her and at each place that would require her to walk he had carried her. He tipped the young man that had assisted them and closed the door.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he picked up the menu for room service. Looking over at her for an answer to see her nodding. Picking up the phone after letting Bella select what she wanted to eat and placed the order for both of them along with a bottle of wine.

The couple relaxed during their meal, drinking the wine and then hitting the mini bar that was in the room, talking about their lives, dreams, desires, goals. And time passed as they became more comfortable with each other and the liquid flowing more freely as well. Next, emotions begin to take command of each of them and the talking stopped to where not even a whisper was heard.

Next morning after memory of the night before came back to them each had nothing to say. Bella glared and he looked worried, but, like her, maintained his silence. They got dressed, headed back to the plane and returned in the same heavy, tense silence as what had reigned the whole morning. Upon landed Bella called for a cab refusing any further help from Edward and that was the last she saw of him as he stood there watching her with a look of sadness and pain showing.

**A/N: What happened in Vegas that has Bella so pissed at Edward? Was her trust misplaced? Why is Edward feeling hurt? More agencies are becoming more involved with bringing down the corporation. What is going to be each side's movements now?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The couple relaxed during their meal, drinking the wine and then hitting the mini bar that was in the room, talking about their lives, dreams, desires, goals. And time passed as they became more comfortable with each other and the liquid flowing more freely as well. Next, emotions begin to take command of each of them and the talking stopped to where not even a whisper was heard._

_Next morning after memory of the night before came back to them each had nothing to say. Bella glared and he looked worried, but, like her, maintained his silence. They got dressed, headed back to the plane and returned in the same heavy, tense silence as what had reigned the whole morning. Upon landed Bella called for a cab refusing any further help from Edward and that was the last she saw of him as he stood there watching her with a look of sadness and pain showing._

CHAPTER 18: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

It has been two weeks since the rescue and all of the agencies have formed into a cohesive unit with the task force, and the mess up in Vegas. Edward had tried many times to get a hold of Bella. Tried every way a person could think of to get her to talk with him. He knew what happened in Vegas was a bad judgment call, but, they both had been drunk. It had been a decision made by both of them and now they needed to talk to get things cleared up. Her refusal by not even acknowledging him was driving him up the fucking walls. Shit! How could one tiny woman create such powerful chaos in her wake without trying?

Finally an answer came to him, but, he was hesitant about playing that card. What if it backfired completely on him? How would he deal with that? After having experienced Bella's trust and then it was suddenly withdrawn because of sheer stupidity stirred emotions that Edward was having a hard time coping with. His emotions back a little ways before Bella disappeared were starting to bring a great many questions to mind. In fact, he was able to pinpoint the exact moment that the unknown appeared and the questions began. It was when he found out about her sister, Jane, being taken along with Jane's friend, Katrina Joiner. From that point onwards they have continued to snowball, doubling in size to where they swamped him in Vegas which brought about the biggest screw up of his life. He didn't consider the act as a mistake; only the way it had been done was the mistake. But, if push came to shove, he wouldn't change it. Not one single moment or action. Well, maybe, some of the action towards the end. That could have been handled better and would have been if he hadn't been seven sheets to the fucking damn wind. Now, he was having to fight an uphill battle while facing backwards.

He kept wavering between using his ultimate card or to hold off a bit longer and keep trying on his own. It was at this point in his thoughts that he realized it was time to head to work. Hoping that if he got there early enough this morning he would be able to catch Bella alone for a few moments so he could talk with her. At least, that was his plan.

On the way in to headquarters he had decided to way before trying any other route to get to Bella other than what he was planning this morning. He had to have some reserves if all else failed. With that thought he smiled a little as he pulled into the parking slot he always used and then getting out he looked around to see if any of the night crew had returned as yet. None of their cars seemed to be visible, but, he did notice his day shift starting to arrive. So, it seemed he wasn't the only one with the idea of arriving earlier than needed.

Greeting some of the others as he headed into the building and they all rode up to their floor together in the elevator, Edward concentrated on what he was planning to do while other conversations were just a buzz in the back of his mind. Some of the people that were coming in were from the other agencies that he recognized by face and was still learning their names.

Edward saw Emmett standing over to one side talking with Irina and Kate. Not really interested in joining their conversation at the moment he went on through to the break room to get a cup of fresh brewed coffee. Just as he had finished getting it ready and turned he saw Bella enter, see him causing her to pause and was getting ready to exit. This caused him to move quickly to her side and reaching out he grabbed a hold of her arm to halt her attempt to leave the room.

"We need to talk and you know it." He whispered to her. But, she never made eye contact with her, just stood with her head down saying nothing in return. "Bella, please, we need to talk things out. I know I fucked up after asking you to trust me, but, be honest it wasn't all one sided. You participated just as much as I did."

Trying to jerk her arm free, but, Edward wouldn't release her, she looked up at him with a well known 'bitch brow' on her face. That look had made many a brave soul to make a clear path for her to pass while they faded into the shadows until she was gone, but, not him. No, Edward was on a mission and was determined to plow straight ahead in his quest to talk with her. However, he was forestalled since Jasper and Emmett decided that everyone needed to be present for a meeting so all could be brought up to date on all fronts before the changing of the guard as they all referred to it.

The meeting was being called to order and the room was crowded as hell since everyone from all agencies was present. Of course, they had their own fields of expertise, but, this helped for everyone to stay on the same page and have knowledge of what was happening on all fronts.

"It was brought to our attention this morning that attorneys have been hired for our detainees and they are trying to get bail set as of later today. We are going to need to keep a close check on these individuals to see who they meet, where they go and try to find out where this Victor Charles and Helen Franklin are staying.

"Edward, you had indicated a while back that Helen Franklin might be known to you. Have you been able to come up with any more information in that area?"

"None. But, she still looks somewhat familiar."

"Keep trying. It could be important." Jasper told him. Then they turned the meeting over to the DEA which after came the ATF guys and last the CIA. Each group gave their reports on the happenings they have observed since joining forces with the FBI task force. But, before the break Emmett was getting Emmett was getting ready to speak when a cell phone was heard.

"Who the hell left their phone on while we are trying to have a meeting?" one of the CIA people grumbled.

Bella snatched it out of her pocket to try to quickly put it on vibrate when she happened to see the name of the caller. Looking startled and then a quick glance towards Jasper and Emmett she answered the phone.

"Hattie, you okay? Been worried about you." Bella listened to the person on the other end in spite of some of the outraged glances and snide remarks coming from behind her. The other agency leaders were having a hard time wondering why Jasper and Emmett would allow one individual to interrupt the meeting to take a phone call. One of the men started to speak, but, was waved to silence by Emmett and a scowl from Jasper while they were listening to what was being said; trying to pick up any useful information.

"Are you sure?" Bella was silently listening. "Yeah, I believe you. Why is there a reason I shouldn't?" silence once again. "Okay, let me know wh -" she was cut off for some reason and then, "Sure. That won't be a problem. Okay, that I will keep a watchful eye out for." Pause. "Where?" pause while listening. "That soon." Pause. "No, we'll be ready for them. You can be sure.' Listen intently for a moment longer and then, "Be careful. You know where it is and where I keep it. And, don't worry it will go just fine."

Bella hangs up, buries her face into her hands for a few moments while the rest of the room is waiting for an explanation. But, the task force is fully aware of whom Hattie is and they are waiting to be given the information that has been sought for the past two weeks.

"Bella?" Jasper quietly prompts.

"The next group of teens is going to be moved and shipped from a location known as Bailey's field which lies midway between Seattle and Tacoma. The teens are due to arrive around eight in the morning and the plane will pick them up by ten." It was at this point that Bella stopped, drew in a breath, turned a little bit paler before continuing, "I need to make a phone call to tell my dad the same things we have been informed of. And, before you ask, yes, there is a bit more." She said while dialing Charlie Swan's number.

It didn't take long for him to answer and for Bella to continue, but, as she was waiting she made a few notes and passed them to Felix who rose and took them to Jasper and Emmett. They looked at the notes, raised their eyes to look at her, back down to the notes, scanned the room and then called the different agency leaders over for them to read the notes. "Is this correct?" each asked in turn.

"Yes, this source has never failed to give absolute accurate information. Every bit of it always is dead on." With that said each of the three returned to their own group. After taking their places each one suddenly turned to grab the person they were next to and brought them down instantly before anyone else could react. "Don't worry, we are plugging a leak." Was all that was offered.

Bella had put Chief Swan on speaker phone, so, he had been able to hear the interaction taking place in the office. At this point Bella quickly brought her dad up to the current position of the information she had received and got ready to continue. "Dad, the information given had implicated three individuals who work in the different agencies that are aiding us in our investigation. Those three as you heard have been put on ice. It seems they are the eyes and ears in the government leaking information to our suspects.

"Now, since you have been told the location we are going to be dealing with and what all the commotion was that you overheard, I need to give you the rest of the information I was told.

"My contact informed me that she had been able to find out some of the names of the teens that were been shipped. One girl is called Katrina and the second is Jane, but, what caught the attention, completely, of my source was the last name of this girl Jane. It was Swan." With that news the whole room was quiet. No one dared to breathe for the moment.

"Bella, your source is reliable?"

"Just as much as you are, Dad."

"I'm heading to Seattle. Is any extra manpower needed from my people or just me?" Bella looked up to Jasper and Emmett for their reaction.

Jasper stepped closer and replied to the question, "Charlie, if you want bring a half a dozen men with you. Their help will be appreciated. It seems we are going to be having action taking place on all fronts and very little time now to plan and coordinate everything to go down at the same time." With that said Chief Swan remained on the line for the rest of the meeting.

But, towards the end as positions and assignment were being decided more trouble begins out of the blue. Edward made the comment that Bella should be left in the background due to her unhealed injuries from two weeks prior.

"Like hell I'll stand in the background. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I know who the hell I am just like I know who you are. You will stay in the background and out of the way. That is my final word."

About the same time a loud smack is heard so is someone saying, "Oh shit."

No one moved, until Edward turned his face back to look at Bella then said, "I am getting damn tired of you slapping me. But, it makes no damn difference and gets you nowhere. YOU ARE STAYING IN THE BACKGROUND LIKE I SAID!"

"You have not right to di-"

"Dictate to you? The hell I don't. You are my wife, Isabella Cullen, and you will stay in the background where you will be safe and out of the way due to your current injuries." As soon as the words had left his mouth all heads snapped around to one direction with mouths handing open as if dragging the floor. Not as single ass sound was heard from anyone, not even Chief Swan.

**A/N: Damn, did Edward just mess up; the cat is out of the bag. What is Bella going to do to him now? Action is about to begin. What is Charlie going to do to Edward once he gets to Seattle?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Jasper stepped closer and replied to the question, "Charlie, if you want, go on and bring half dozen men with you. Their help will be appreciated. It seems we are going to be having action taking place on all fronts and very little time now to plan and coordinate everything to go down at the same time." With that said Chief Swan remained on the line for the rest of the meeting._

_But, towards the end as positions and assignment were being decided more trouble begins out of the blue. Edward made the comment that Bella should be left in the background due to her unhealed injuries from two weeks prior. _

"_Like hell I'll stand in the background. Who the hell do you think you are?"_

"_I know who the hell I am just like I know who you are. You will stay in the background and out of the way. That is my final word."_

_About the same time a loud smack is heard and so is someone saying, "Oh shit."_

_No one moved, until Edward turned his face back to look at Bella then said, "I am getting damn tired of you slapping me. But, it makes no damn difference and gets you nowhere. YOU ARE STAYING IN THE BACKGROUND LIKE I SAID!"_

"_You have no right to di-"_

"_Dictate to you? The hell I don't. You are my wife, Isabella Cullen, and you will stay in the background where you will be safe and out of the way due to your current injuries." As soon as the words had left his mouth, all heads snapped around to one direction with mouths hanging open as if dragging the floor. Not a single ass sound was heard from anyone, not even Chief Swan._

CHAPTER 19: HERE WE GO AGAIN

Edward noticed that everyone was staring at him and Bella with opened mouths. It was in that moment that his words caught up with his brain and he realized what he had just uttered. Oh, shit, now the trouble is really going to begin between him and Bella. Why does she have to be so damn hard headed?

With barely a pause between his realization of what he had done, a sound of a throat being cleared could be heard coming from the phone. "Uh, Edward, son, what did I understand you to say? I'm not sure if I heard you correctly, or, if you are joking. Did you say that you and my daughter are married?"

Standing there with shock at the mistake he had just done reflecting on his face, Edward was seen just nodding his head, but, no words were coming out of his mouth even though he was trying to answer.

The next thing to happen was that the rest of the room came out of their shock and erupted into laughter. Never did any of them expect this to happen between those two major individuals since they didn't get along at all.

"Well, Edward, were you and Bella playing at hating each other, or, did the rest of us pull a Rip Van Winkle where you two get together?" Jasper started teasing him.

"Yeah, Bella why pretend that you can't stand him when you two are a married couple?" Emmett started in on Bella. At that point everyone would have sworn that steam was coming out of Bella's ears and the look on her face was that of almost pure rage. Her stance was that of someone trying really hard to keep control of herself. She had her fists clenched with arms held stiffly at her side while refusing to answer any questions. Without looking or answering anyone she quietly, but, determinedly walked out of the conference room away from Edward and the rest of her coworkers.

"Edward, when I get there I am going to want an account of how long as well as when you and my daughter got married. You had better be prepared to answer all of my questions." Charlie warned him as a chuckle could be heard amongst the words he was speaking.

"Yes, Sir, but, I still stand by what I was saying about Bella not attending the raid."

"I believe that you might have the best of intentions, but, it won't happen. Either Bella goes with you or she will show up by herself. But, I do suggest that she rides with me, and, once we arrive that she assumes a sniper's position since to my knowledge she is the best marksman in all of the state. With doing that she is in place to aid where needed and being a part of the raid while still being out of the way so she doesn't cause greater injury which could slow down her recovery period."

"Charlie, I fear to voice an opinion at this moment. However, I do have to say that your idea has merit and might get my ass out of the doghouse where it has been for two weeks or more."

"Well, son, to tell you the truth, I am going to do what I think is best, but, it would be better if we all are in agreement with the solution." Charlie informed him.

"May I ask why you are willing to risk further harm to Bella by wanting to take her on this raid?" Edward questions with a bit of stiffness sounding in his voice.

"It seems you have forgotten what was said about some of the teens. There has been information given that my youngest daughter will be among tho-"

"Forgive me, Chief," Edward interrupted what Charlie was saying, "I forgot about that bit of information at the moment. It did register and that is one of the reasons why I feared to have Bella there. But, like I said I am worried that she might try something that could cause greater harm to herself or her unhealed injuries."

"Edward, don't you think I have the same concerns? She is my daughter and believe me when I say either we take her so we have a chance of controlling her activities and whereabouts, or, she will go on her own, still be there, doing as she thinks she needs to do."

With the sharing of that information, no one offered any comeback. It gave them food for thought so those in charge could think about the situation from all sides before deciding.

At that point Bella reentered the room, walked over to retrieve her phone and said, "Dad, I'm heading home, so, if you want to continue this conversation then you will need to call on the office line as my phone goes with me. I'll talk with you later after getting some sleep before my shift tonight. Bye." And with that as she was walking out the door she disconnected the call. Never looking or asking if the meeting was over, she left without acknowledging anyone. Edward made as if to reach out for her, but, decided it might be better to let her go for now.

He knew that he was going to have a rough meeting with Charlie, but, that would happen later in the day. His father- in- law would be on the way to Seattle and arriving in a matter of hours with other men that have known Bella for years. Yup, he just might be in for a hard time. At this point, he knew that he needed reinforcements and that would definitely be his family. Besides, they needed to be informed about the marriage before word get back to them other than from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think at this time we all need to get some rest after this meeting adjourns. All of you will need to return this evening at five after Chief Swan and his men arrive. At that time we can begin planning and putting a plan in place to coordinate with our sister agencies to bring all of this to a halt at the same time so no one will have a chance to get away." Jasper instructed everyone. But, before anyone could move the phone rang a couple of times. Emmett reached out to answer and then a smile spread across his face. "Of course, Chief Swan. We are getting ready to break until five this evening to give you and your people time to get here. That way we all can discuss and come up with a workable plan and assignments so we are all working together." Listening to the caller, Emmett nodded only as a reflex action and then hung up.

"Who is this Chief Swan and why is he bringing people here?" the leader of the CIA group asked.

"If you didn't catch on earlier, then I can't say much for your powers of observation or of gathering information through listening."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Simply that the Chief was identified by the person that knows him best; his daughter, Det. Isabella Swan who just left here calling him Dad before ending the call."

After a bit more discussion everyone adjourned and started to leave. Edward knew he had a lot of talking to do before this evening. So, he made a call to his dad asking for him to get his mother and two sisters together for a quick, but, urgent family meeting.

"Son, is something wrong? Are you all right? Need we be worried about something?"

"Yes, to all three."

"Okay, how long will you be and where do you want to meet?"

"As soon as possible, and at my place."

"Very well. We'll see you there as quickly as we can all get there. Edward, is the problem medical?"

"No, sir, not at the moment, but, it might end up being that. I'm not really sure at the moment."

"Okay, but, I will need further explanation to that statement once we get there."

"Believe me, dad, you'll understand once I talk with all of you. In fact, you may have to protect me against mom and my sisters." And with that Edward ended the conversation.

XXXXXXXX

Charlie was at that time trying to work out how to tell Renee that they were close to getting Jane back. She was going to want to go with him, but, she needed to stay at home and waiting safely out of the way.

Before he left he chose his team that would be going with him. Telling them to tie up any loose ends for the next three to four days that might need to be done without telling them anything else. All would be revealed once they got to Seattle.

"All of you have exactly two hours to get things in order, pack and meet back here. I won't tolerate anyone being late." Chief told them all. With that he walked out of the station to head home and preparing himself mentally to deal with Renee.

He didn't have much time to get ready since he only lived fifteen minutes from the station driving time. As he parked the car he saw Renee open the door and stand there with a look of inquiry on her face.

"Your home early. Something wrong?"

"Love, I need to get ready to head for Seattle."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you, but, please, remain calm." But, before he could say anything else, Renee started asking what was wrong.

"Dear, nothing is wrong, but, I need for you to get things ready for when I bring Jane home. We -"

"What did you say?"

"One of Bella's contacts called to let her know about a group of teens that were going to be shipped in a couple of days. This contact named the place, the time and revealed that a couple of the young people were named Katrina and Jane Swan."

"Our Jane? Our little Janey has been found and being brought home? Charlie, tell me how all of this came about." So, Charlie affirmed what she had asked and went on to explain all that had been told to him except for the part about Bella and Edward being married. He wanted to check that information out further before discussing it with his wife. Watching his wife while telling this news, he watched the tears form and then begin to fall down her face; assuming they were tears of joy.

"Charlie, our babies are coming home. Go get ready to go get her. Bring her and Bella home. I won't take no for an answer."

After that Charlie started packing so he could get back to the station on time to meet with his people and they all head to Seattle. Leaving the house he got back to the station to find everyone ready and waiting. No further time was lost as they loaded into the vehicles and left for Seattle.

XXXXXXXXX

"Have we heard from our contacts that all is in the clear so we can ship on time?"

"Yes. Everything is in the clear and they broke contact so no one would be the wiser." Helen answered Victor's question.

"Good. Helen, need I tell you what will happen if anything goes wrong this time?"

"No, sir. We are ready to have our consignment available for loading at Bailey's Field day after tomorrow at eight in the morning with the pickup scheduled for ten and takeoff immediately thereafter."

"Very good."

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward got home, took a quick shower and changed into more comfortable attire. About an hour after he had gotten home he had a knock on the door. Upon walking to and then opening it he saw all of his family gathered there waiting for him to move aside so they could enter.

"Come on in and get comfortable." Edward told them. They did and as the last person passed him he drew in a heavy sigh before following them into the living room.

"Okay, son, tell us why you needed to see us so quickly." Carlisle told Edward.

"Dad, are you ready to protect me from the women?" he asked with a deadpan seriousness showing in his face and sounding in his voice.

"If you need it then, yes, if that makes you feel better and more secure to tell us the problem."

"Well, I got married about two weeks ago." With that statement the whole room froze.

**A/N: Poor Edward. Is he doing the right thing in telling his family at this moment? What is his mother and sisters going to do to him, if anything? Is Carlisle going to have to protect him from harm? What about Charlie's upcoming discussion with Edward, how well will that go? Is Charlie's suggestion concerning Bella a good one?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_Have we heard from our contacts that all is in the clear so we can ship on time?"_

"_Yes. Everything is in the clear and they broke contact so no one would be the wiser." Helen answered Victor's _

"_Good. Helen, need I tell you what will happen if anything questionable goes wrong this time?"_

"_No, sir. We are ready to have our consignment available for loading at Bailey's Field day after tomorrow at eight in the morning with the pickup scheduled for ten and takeoff immediately thereafter."_

"_Very good."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Edward got home took a quick shower and changed into a more comfortable attire. About an hour after he had gotten home he had a knock on the door and upon walking to and then opened he saw all of his family gathered there waiting for him to move aside so they could entire._

"_Come on in and get comfortable." Edward told them. They did and as the last person past him he drew in a heavy sigh before following them into the living room._

"_Okay, son, tell us why you needed to see us so quickly." Carlisle told Edward._

"_Dad, are you ready to protect him from the women?" he asked with a deadpan seriousness showing in his face and sounding in his voice._

"_If you need it then, yes, if that makes you feel better and more secure to tell us the problem."_

"_Well, I got married about two weeks ago." With that statement the whole room froze._

CHAPTER 20: PLEASE DON'T HELP

"Uh, e—ex—excu - excuse me, but, wh-at the hell di-d-d you just say?" Alice sputters, but, before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Edward walks over and answers not checking first to see who was there. Opening the door he is face to face with Jasper and Emmett. Of course, this isn't really the first time they had been over for all three of them to hang out together watching a game on TV and drinking, but, why were they here now. Surely the situation hadn't changed in this short space of time.

Before Edward can say a word Emmett begins, "Hey, bro, thought we would stop by to get the 411 on how this marriage thing came about. The little missus is here is she?" Edward shook his head no, to which Emmett continued not giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise. "Good. This way we can decide whose side to be on when daddy dearest arrives. Either his or yours. You know if your answers aren't just right you are risking having your ass kicked while he beats you about the head and shoulders, right?" he finishes with a booming laugh to which Jasper has joined in. both still laughing their heads off as they followed Edward into the living room to only be pulled up short as if hitting a brick while as they observe other people in the room. All they could do was stare at the other occupants with each of their mouths gaping out and chin more or less dragging on the floor.

"Is there a problem, guys?" Edward finally gets to ask with a smirk, smug look showing clearly on his face. He is very much aware of what had caused the sudden halt of motion to his two friends. It wasn't anything new since he had seen the same reaction from others as soon as they had looked upon his sisters.

"Hey, man, didn't realize you had company. Sorry for the intrusion." Jasper managed to say without ever taking his eyes from what he saw in front of him.

"No problem. Just was informing my family before word got back to them from other sources. Let me introduce you.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jasper and Emmett, the two FBI agents that I'm working with. And, guys, these two are my sisters, Alice and Rosalie." Each reached out to shake hands as they were introduced to each other.

"Nice to meet you boys. Edward has had so much to tell us about the both of you." Esme said.

"Now, it is nice to be able to put a name to a face." Carlisle responded after his wife. Alice and Rosalie said nothing, but, continued watching the two newcomers with sly glances with a light blush appearing every so often. "Maybe, you would like to just the entertainment while we watch Edward try to explain to his mother and sisters how this marriage of his came about." Carlisle concluded with a glance at Edward and an amused look on his face. "He did of course warn me that I might have to help protect him from the women and now I understand why. He had just told us that he had gotten married two weeks ago, but, nothing else as yet." And with that bit of information delivered to the newcomers everyone relaxed and had a bit of fun at Edward's expense before getting back to the subject that has everyone wondering.

"Yeah, we are hoping for more information ourselves since the news of the marriage caught all of us by surprise this morning when he blurted it out in another one of their arguments."

"They? Does that mean that you know who the bride is?" asked Rosalie while looking over at her brother to which both men nodded yes. "Well, at least, you know more than we do." She huffed.

"Now, sister, I really didn't get a chance to get too far before these two knocked on the door." Edward quickly tried to justify himself. But, before he could say any more Carlisle made a suggestion, "Why don't we all sit down and listen to the whole story, start to finish, but, making any further comments. And, maybe, while Edward tells us the story these two might supply extra information since they at least know who he married."

So, Edward begins with the question, "Do you remember the detective I told all of you about? Det. Swan?" he paused long enough to see his family nod before continuing. But, as he draws a breath to start Alice squeals with "Oh, my God, that is who you married."

Edward wipes his hand down his face from forehead to chin before nodding in the affirmative. That was when he launched into the whole story with Jasper and Emmett volunteering information about the action in between. Everyone had a good laugh for the most part at Edward's expense, but, he just kind of smiled and took the ribbing in the spirit it was offered. That is until the story got to Bella's injuries at the airstrip. As he explained to his family, it was at this point that his feelings and how they were changing towards Det. Swan was becoming more pronounced in his conscious thoughts and his emotions were becoming more mixed. He was having a hard time understanding what was happening, why he was feeling upset while extremely protective of her.

Jasper and Emmett added in their observations and comments as he paused to let them know what an outsider was seeing. Then Edward continued on with the discussion they had had about trust and trying to get to know each other better so they could understand what their feelings were trying to tell them. He explained that Bella had agreed as long as it was kept out of work, but, with her injuries and everyone being given a few days off he decided to fly them both to Vegas. While they were there they had talked, laughed, joked around and teased each other. The repartee between them had been easy and relaxed; totally enjoyable with no arguments or snide comments. They had gotten to drinking and then other things followed that they really didn't take the time to consider their actions until the next morning when they awoke.

"When the realization of the happenings from the night before crashed onto us, the damage had been done. I was trying to be trust to see where my feelings would lead me, and then my actions lost me that chance. Hardly a word has been uttered between us about that time until this morning when we had that disagreement." He told them quietly and with a great depth of sorrow coming through his voice that seemed to be interwoven in his words.

Emmett and Jasper continued on as Edward paused to explain what had transpired at headquarters this morning. "And, with his argument with her father on the phone he made the declaration that will have percussions coming you can bet. Her father is planning to have a big talk with him in just a little while now."

"Edward, son, why has it taken you this long to let us know? The only time you have ever mentioned this young woman has been to complain about her to us as to how much of a pain she is." Questions Esme. "Now we're told that you two are marriage. And, married without family or friends, without the benefit of the church, in a ceremony in an impersonal whatever, by a person of questionable qualifications in Vegas. How could you do that?" she continues with a sniffle thrown in here and there.

All this time neither Alice nor Rosalie have had anything to say, but, Edward was sure they would get around to it. Just give them time. He had faith in them. This wasn't something they were going to let pass. Watching their expressions, Edward began a countdown in his head and had only gotten to six before it began.

"Edward Anthony, how can we get a hold of our sister? You should have you ass kicked for doing such a thing?" Alice started and then was joined by Rosalie, "How could you be so inconsiderate of all of our feelings. Your wedding is something you promised that we could plan once you had found the right person."

Then they both turned to Jasper and Emmett, "How could you let him do this? How long have you two known about it. I thought you were supposed to be his friends?" each female interchanged with all of the questions. But, during all of this time Carlisle hadn't said a word. He had listened and watched everyone and the interplay that was conducted by each person present.

Finally, Esme turns to her husband and asks, "Carlisle, don't you have anything to say about this mess?"

"Don't see that it is a mess. I had a feeling from the very first time that he mentioned this young woman that more was working under the surface that what anyone was aware of. I would like to meet my new daughter and her family, of course, so we can all get better acquainted and see how we can help the young people work out their problems," he finished with a smile upon his face, but, a smug, proud look being reflected for all to see.

With him making that statement the women turned on him also along with the two FBI agents. The four men were put in the position of defending themselves from these irate females all over Edward getting married and withheld the information until he couldn't safely do so any longer.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Charlie Swan and his band of merry officers were nearing Seattle to have the meeting with all of the other task force members and agencies involved in bringing these scumbags down for good. His mood was light due to the fact he knew he was about to get his youngest daughter back and he was going to have a great time about his Bella's situation and young Edward.

It was fun to sit back and think of ways to mess with that young man. He was looking for the right one that would make Bella defend her husband of whom she was choosing to ignore and pretend that he didn't exist. No wasn't going to happen on his watch. In his opinion Edward Cullen was the right man for his daughter.

However, he couldn't say that he was happy about the method used when they got married or the one used for him to find out about it. But, all things will come right.

The biggest thing Edward was going to have to learn to deal with was the stubbornness of Bella. Once she makes her mind up there was hardly anything that would change it. Charlie knew as sure as hell that come hell or high water she would be out at Bailey's Field to help with retrieving Jane and the other kids.

XXXXXXXXX

So, while Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were busy with Esme, Alice and Rosalie and Charlie and his bunch were busy driving to Seattle Bella was busy pacing her floors using every foul name she could think of and some that hadn't from the sounds of them in reference to one Edward Anthony Cullen. The only thing she hadn't done was insult his mother since she wouldn't want that done to Renee.

Now, of course, she was realistic enough to know that she was unpopular with some of her coworkers and they probably said insulting things about her using her mother as a reference point, but, there wasn't anything she could do about that. It didn't mean that she had to be the same way in her principles or ideas of how to do things or live your life.

But, what that asshole did this morning was beyond description and she truly was having a hard time finding the right words to describe how she was feeling. Mixed up, confused, angry, hurt, and a whole lot more that she hasn't put a name to as yet, but, he didn't have to try to dictate to her like he did and announce to the world the mistake they had both made.

That just led a to a whole lot more problems in the long run. The biggest in her opinion was her father. Shit, was going to have to deal with that one.

XXXXXXX

Time was slowly ticking by for the young people that were being gotten ready for transport to a different location. They were all frightened, but, afraid to ask any questions for fear of what would happen to them if they did. All these young people could do was prayer for help from someone, somewhere, but, they knew that was very unlikely.

Everyone one of them tried to be hopeful, but, hope dies a slow death where day after day no rescue appears.

**A/N: Poor Edward. Well, did his family take the news very well? Did Jasper and Emmett help Edward's cause? What is Charlie going to do to Edward and Bella once he gets to Seattle? Are the young hostages at their last ray of hope?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_But, what that asshole did this morning was beyond description and she truly was having a hard time finding the right words to describe how she was feeling. Mixed up, confused, angry, hurt, and a whole lot more that she hasn't put a name to as yet, but, he didn't have to try to dictate to her like he did and announce to the world the mistake they had both made. _

_That just led a to a whole lot more problems in the long run. The biggest in her opinion was her father. Shit, was going to have to deal with that one._

_XXXXXXX_

_Time was slowly ticking by for the young people that were being gotten ready for transport to a different location. They were all frightened, but, afraid to ask any questions for fear of what would happen to them if they did. All these young people could do was pray for help from someone, somewhere, but, they knew that was very unlikely._

_Every one of them tried to be hopeful, but, hope dies a slow death where day after day no rescue appears._

CHAPTER 21: THE WHITE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM

Bella heard a knock on her door while in the kitchen fixing her dinner for the night after calming down somewhat from the events of that morning caused by that asshole known as Edward Cullen. Still fuming from that fiasco she walked to the door while wiping her hands before opening the door to a surprise that caused the mouth to fly open and eyes round large like saucers. The young woman standing there was shifting and moving around with nervous energy while constantly looking around and over her shoulder as if afraid someone would see her.

"Damn, Hattie, what's the problem?"

"Miss Bella, can I come in, please, before anyone sees me?"

"Of course." Bella answers while moving away from the door and opens it wider to allow the girl entrance. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, ma'am. I think someone has found out that I'm giving information to the police."

"Then we need to get you somewhere safe. Don't worry about anything I'll g-"

"No, I can't leave the street. The likes of me don't belong mixing with someone like you. I have a mission of my own just like you do, but, mine is a lot more personal. Please, I don't want to discuss it, but, helping you helps me to help others, if that makes any sense."

"Well, then in that case we need to keep you safe until it is time for you to return to your home." Bella commented without revealing how concerned she was for the younger woman.

After a bit more discussion of things in general and then about the case in particular, Bella asked Hattie to join her for dinner since it was ready. So, the two women spent the time talking about their families and the reasons why they do what they do. It was the first time that Hattie had told anyone why she stayed on the streets.

Hattie explained about how the sudden kidnapping of her sister from the school grounds had caused problems with her family that the blame game had gotten so bad it drove a wedge between her parents and both had started drinking heavily. Her dad left one day never to be heard from again and her mother killed herself one night while Hattie was asleep in her bed. With no other family and not wanting to be put in the foster system, Hattie had ran away to make a life on the streets. It was as she had met Bella due to a drug raid that Hattie had found a purpose, she explained to Bella. She started supplying information to Bella about certain crimes or events that took place or were about to take place on the streets. She felt that by doing this she was getting even with the people that had taken her sister years ago.

Knowing that putting herself in the position of assumed hoe and common slut was not something everyone would understand, but, Hattie knew that Miss Bella never showed any difference in how she treated her from the others she associated with. She had always treated Hattie as a person and not as just someone or something to use for her own purpose. Bella treated Hattie with respect and as if she cared about what was happening to her on the streets. It was Hattie that refused to change or accept the offered help each time, but, Bella had always made sure that she knew she would be welcomed any time she decided she wanted the help to do more. And, that was why Hattie had come to her now. The time had come to move beyond the streets, if it was possible.

"Well, Hattie, from what you have told me, we not only need to make sure you are some place safe, but, need to think of how we can help you to move forwards from homeless to having a home."

The two women talked quite a bit longer and well into the evening. Many plans were discussed and some decisions made. The biggest one being where to put Hattie so she could move forward with her life without fear of her past catching up to her, or, the people she had helped get off of the street, find her. From what she had told Bella no one knew her real name and as Bella told her it was about time she started using it again. So, it was decided that Heather Alice Johnson would live and Hattie Mae would cease to exist.

Bella had told her that the perfect place for her to go would be to a small town away from any likelihood of someone from the area running into her. And, suggested that her father, Police Chief Swan and his wife, Renee, would be more than happy to help. Hattie asked why and Bella explained about Jane and her friend, Katrina, being taken and the possibility from what Hattie told them that they would be amongst the group that would be in the shipment that was scheduled to leave in two days time. That with Hattie being the person that would have helped in the rescue that both would be more than happy to help in any way that they could with no questions asked other than what Heather would want to tell them. With that explanation the offer was accepted.

Right at that point Bella looked at the clock and realized that she had missed the scheduled meeting downtown at headquarters, but, Hattie had needed her more than listening to that asshole again. She would offer her excuse to Emmett and Jasper later after she had gotten Hattie settled.

She had gotten Heather settled and was heading for her room when a knock sounded at the door.

XXXXXXXXX

All of the officers from the Forks Police arrived on the outskirts of Seattle and stopped at a diner that looked presentable. As they were enjoying their meal Charlie told them that not far down the road was an uninspiring looking motel that was clear with reasonable rates and that was where they all would be bedding down during their short stay in Seattle. He informed them that they would get checked in and to unload their belongings before heading into the task force headquarters for the scheduled meeting that would be taking place that afternoon. Everyone would be meeting everyone else that would be involved in the various activities and would be assigned their task and position. Charlie asked if anyone had any questions at that point to which the answer was no. "Okay, let's get this done and on into Seattle itself then."

And just as planned everything went without a hitch that is until they all arrived at headquarters and was introduced to all of the other parties taking part. The meeting was delayed for awhile waiting for one person to arrive, but, when it seemed that that person wasn't going to show up the meeting took place without further delays.

The suspects' houses that had been located and watched would be invaded by the ATF. The warehouse that housed the guns and other weapons would be handled by the CIA. While at the same time the DEA would be dealing with the other warehouse that handled and stored the drugs. With those raids set to begin at the same time as when the FBI and their task force with the Forks officers dealing with the activities taking place at Bailey's Field.

The agents from the ATF, DEA and CIA were a bit uncomfortable covering only one area, which, some felt didn't exactly fit into their area of operations. And, that led to further discussion as to how they wanted to handle it.

Charlie spoke up and said, "Since all of you are acting like damn prima donnas why don't you split your units into thirds. By doing that you each will be involved with the take down of an area you feel would cover your area."

Some of the agents looked at him like he had grown two heads, but, the chiefs of the teams liked the idea and felt that it would cover the ground that each department specialized. All of the tasks and positions were assigned and each section broke into smaller groups to go over all of the technical details and planning that would be needed to have their part of the operation run smoothly.

But, one group felt the white elephant in the room, however, refused to talk about it at that moment. Looks were slyly given in one direction or another and while the tension was clearly present; after a few hours and all of the decisions made except for a couple, everyone broke to head out for a night of relaxation. They would all meet again with their respective group the next day to go over things once more.

The task force members along with Forks Police officers were the only ones remaining behind after all of the other agents left. No one knew quite how to bring up the subject they had been avoiding during the entire meeting. Why was Det. Swan not at the meeting? And the second question was; what was Chief Swan going to do to Det. Cullen?

Charlie knew what the problem was and was enjoying the suspense that hung heavy in the room and the tension that was rolling off on young Cullen in waves of anticipation along with worry and concern. He chuckled to himself as this was better than anything he could have devised. And it seemed the more he avoided addressing the matter the more the emotions intensified around him, especially from young Cullen. But, at the same time he was concerned as to why Bella hadn't shown for the meeting. It wasn't like her to miss work or avoid an issue just because it was an uncomfortable one. She always met things head on and dealt with what needed to be done or said.

"Okay. I can't take this anymore. Charlie, whatever you are going to do to me or say, just get it over with now." Edward was the first to speak because he couldn't take the tension any further.

"Son, what makes you think that I am going to do anything? However, I do have a lot to say, but, that will be done in front of my daughter. Which brings up a point of where the hell is she?" and that was a question that no one could answer as no one knew. Then he finished with, "We also didn't discuss the issue of Bella being present during the raid to stop the young people being shipped out. You all had best think about what I had said earlier this morning because she will be there come hell or high water." And, with that parting bit of information he walked out of the room leaving everyone else puzzled as to his remarks and behavior.

Charlie Swan and his people headed back to their motel to get some much needed rest, but, as they approached, Charlie told them to relax as he had something he needed to do. After dropping them off he headed back into Seattle with a definite mission in mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Opening the door Bella stepped back to allow the person standing there to enter. "You made good time and I'm glad you're here." She said as she reached to give him a hug.

XXXXXXXXX

Jane was quietly trying to keep Katrina and the rest of the teens she was in with from worrying anymore than they could help. But, that was a daunting task within itself. How could they not worry with no insight as to what was going on? But, as Jane kept telling them, things would be getting better soon. Her family wasn't going to rest until she was freed and that once she was freed then so would they be all together. The problem was that she couldn't tell them how she knew this since it was a feeling she had. But, at the same time her father and sister were police officers and she knew they were hunting for her at that very moment.

**A/N: Poor Edward, he is still going to be kept on needles and pins until he and Bella are together. What will Charlie have to say to the both of them? Will the operation as it is planned be successful?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**Sorry for the longer update times, but, with so many stories all running at the same time it has started taking longer to update. As some of the stories conclude then the updating will start getting closer together again. Thanks for your patience.**


	22. Chapter 22

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Opening the door Bella stepped back to allow the person standing there to enter. "You made good time and I'm glad you're here." She said as she reached to give him a hug._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Jane was quietly trying to keep Katrina and the rest of the teens she was in with from worrying anymore than they could help. But, that was a daunting task within itself. How could they not worry with no insight as to what was going on? But, as Jane kept telling them, things would be getting better soon. Her family wasn't going to rest until she was freed and that once she was freed then so would they are all together. The problem was that she couldn't tell them how she knew this since it was a feeling she had. But, at the same time he father and sister would police officers and she knew they were hunting for her at that very moment._

CHAPTER 22: THE SECRETS WE DON'T THINK ABOUT

"Hey, Dad, good to see you. What has you coming to my door right now?"

"Don't start that 'hey, Dad, me'. You know what has me here. Why did you miss the meeting earlier? We waited until the last minute, but, no word from you about being late or a no show. What's going on and that includes this shit about you being married?"

Bella hesitated for a moment while considering how to answer him and how much to tell him. She had motioned for Hattie to hide in her bedroom before answering the door since she wasn't sure who was standing on the other side. Earlier on she had thought it might have been her father and it turned out to be Hattie. So, this time she wasn't taking any chances. And to her surprise it was the person she had been expecting the first time; her dad, Charlie Swan. Now, with the questions he was asking which she knew were reasonable she had to decided what to answer, how to answer them and just how much to tell him. Knowing her dad it had to be convincing if she left anything out, or, he would be all over it before an eye could blink.

"Hold the phone. I'll be happy to answer what questions I can, but, you have to understand that there are some things that I can't reveal at the moment. I was working on an outstanding case that has been ongoing and I had received some developing news concerning it, so, I was doing the follow up on it and it happened to be at the same time as the meeting. There was no way that I could call right at that moment to let anyone know, so, hence, the silence. But, the information I received was useful.

"I think that answers most of your work related questions, but, about my marriage to that sorry asshole of a prick, Edward Cullen, that isn't a marriage. I will be seeing an attorney as soon as we get Jane and the others back to have that matter resolved in no time. He lives his life and I live mine. The two shall never meet for anything other than a temporary work relationship." Bella said with her tone full of attitude and heavy with sarcasm.

"No, little girl, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." He commented just as his daughter started to open her mouth to speak two things happened at once. The phone rang and the sound of something breaking in the bedroom attracted the attention of both father and daughter.

As Bella made to grab the phone, Charlie made a step towards the bedroom to investigate the noise heard from there. Seeing him move Bella quickly called out to him to stay as it was probably her new pet and then answered the phone to see who was calling. "Hello?" and as she had the voice on the other end her eyes flew straight over in her father's direction, "Mom?" That word stopped Charlie quicker than anything else could have. He started making motions with his hands to indicate that she didn't know where he was if her mother asked.

"Ugh, Mom, what's up?" she asked hoping her Renee didn't hear the rushed sound of her breath and hesitant tone in her voice.

"I just got back from visiting the station and heard something that has me upset with your dad, but, with you also. I am wanting to know if what I heard was true or not."

"Well, before I can answer I need to know what it is that you heard." She answered while putting the phone on speaker so Charlie could hear at the same time.

"Don't worry about what I heard at the moment. I'm getting ready to head your direction and should be there in a little while. Once I get there I do expect to get some straight answers from the both of you, so, you had better get a hold of your father and let him know that his ass is in the doghouse." And as she was saying goodbye Charlie was running his hand down his face and Bella was grinning at his reaction and there was another knock upon the door. Bella said goodbye to her mother while shaking her head, hung up the phone and walked over to the door.

She looked at her dad with questions showing upon her face and all he did was shake his head no that he had no idea who it was. As she looked through the peek hole she didn't see anyone, but, the knock came again. Opening the door she saw standing off to one side three women. "Yes, can I help you?" she inquired.

As she observed the three women she noticed that one was an older with a still youthful appearance in both face and body, laugh lines showing around her blue eyes and mouth, all framed by a brown, almost caramel colored hair that was shoulder length. The second woman was blonde haired with the same sparkling blue eyes as the older woman with a model's build and poise, but, standing a bit taller than the older woman. The third woman was the shortest with black spiky hair, but, her eyes were green instead of the blue the other two women had, but, her energy level was worse than the energizer bunny after being struck by lightning, her whole frame was vibrating with suppressed excitement. All three women had similar facial features enough that you could tell they were related to each other, but, they all had an appearance of someone else she knew, although, she was unable to identify that quality at the moment.

All four women stood looking at each other for a small measure of time before the male voice behind the door was heard asking who was at the door. Bella looked back around the door into the apartment to answer while the other three faces reflected shock, disbelief and then disapproval. But, the expressions quickly disappeared as Bella turned back to them while wondering who they were and what they wanted.

With a raised eyebrow Bella asked, "Are you ladies lost, or, have you arrived at the wrong address?"

"I'm not sure. This was the address that was given by my son. He said that his wife lived here."

"Well, I don't think that would be me, but, if you tell me who you are looking for maybe I can help. I do know everyone in my building." Bella politely offered. Anything to get rid of them so she could get back to visiting with Charlie and then talking to him about Hattie. But, as she thought this she was wondering as well just how many more people were going to be showing up at her door. From the phone conversation with her mother, Renee, was on her way to Seattle and planned a confrontation with both her and Charlie for some unknown reason.

"We are looking for Det. Cullen." The older woman offered.

"There is definitely no Det. Cullen in this building or even on this block. Can't tell you about further out in the area." Was the abrupt reply she gave.

"You are a bit rude, don't you think?" Blondie spoke at last and then continued, "And the name is Det. Swan of the female we are looking for at this address."

"I'm Det. Swan and I do know a Det. Cullen that is a male not a female. So, at this point, I would say that your son gave you the wrong information. Now, if you'll excuse me I do have company waiting and would like to get back to him. You ladies have a nice evening and I hope you do find the person you are looking for." With that said Bella made a move to close the door before energizer bunny stuck her foot in the way.

"We found who we are looking for and you are everything thing I expected, maybe, even more so. That's just great. My brother was lucky to get you. You'll keep him from becoming so full of himself." She stated firmly while still bouncing the whole time from being so excited was all Bella could think. "Isn't she just great, Mom? And, absolutely beautiful. We are going to be great friends and have such fun. Just wait and see."

"Dear, do I need to call someone to get you some kind of help?" Bella asked looking at the short one before raising her eyes to meet the looks of the other two women. They both were wearing scowls on their faces, and then realized the mistake they had made. They had never introduced themselves to the young detective standing in front of them.

"My apologizes, dear, for mine and my daughters case of bad manners. I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother and these two twits are his sisters, Rosalie and Alice who happens to be the overly enthusiastic one. Edward just informed the family today about the marriage and we wanted to meet you and welcome you to the family. He has told us so much about you for such a long time. So, of course, we feel-"

Esme stopped in mid word as she saw the expression on Bella's face. It was a look of horror that slowly begin to turn into a slow, sweet smile as Bella processed all that had been revealed to her. "Yeah, I can imagine all that he has had to say for all of this time. Probably about what I've been saying to my family as well." She shared with them as she chuckled. "Look, I would invite you in at the moment, but, I do have company and some business that I need to handle, so, forgive me, for rushing this along."

"Oh, of course. We did rather show up unannounced. But, we were so excited over the news that we just had to meet you after forcing Edward to reveal your location. Only one question, well, maybe two questions and we'll be on our way." To which Bella nodded agreement before Esme continued on. "When will we all, your family and ours, be able to get together to meet each other properly? And, when would you like for us to plan to help you move your things over to Edward's?"

As the last question was being asked a loud burst of laughter erupted from behind the door and the three women noticed that Bella was looking at them with a shocked and a rather, stunned look upon her face. Quickly pulling herself together she answered, "Sorry to tell you this, but, it will be never. Edward and I don't and won't live together at any time now or in the future. I know that probably doesn't sit well with your ideas of what should be, but, we aren't compatible. So, please, return to your home safely, but, I must say good night."

And with that said, Bella stepped back and begins to close the door only to have the bouncing pixie have the last word, "Want to place a bet?" she said with a smile as all three were turning to leave.

After closing the door Bella turned to her father who was still doubled over in full thralls of laughter due to the conversation he overheard. He thought to himself, _this is getting better and better. The only problem is going to be Renee. And, from the phone call earlier she is upset about something and on the way here now. Shit, once she finds out about this marriage business and the fact that I knew without telling her I won't even be sleeping on the lumpy couch downstairs, but, probably in a real doghouse somewhere. Wonder what has her so uptight at the moment?_

"You do realize that you sound like a hyena, right?" she said.

"Sorry, baby, but, that was funny as hell. Besides, you didn't help the situation when you didn't tell them that the male voice they might have overheard belonged to your father?"

"What difference does it make? It wasn't any of their business, anyways."

"Okay, have it your own way. What business is it that you need to handle right now? After all that is what you did mention to your in laws." He said well still trying to contain his mirth.

Bella gave him the stink eye while quickly weighing her options about telling him about Hattie. But, the time didn't feel right so she maintained her silence. However, she did remind him that it might be a good idea if he disappeared before Renee arrived and to that suggestion he did agree. Saying goodbye he vanished into the night heading back to the motel and a meeting with his men before tomorrow's meeting.

XXXXXXXX

Renee left Forks on a mission. She was madder than a wet hen to think that Charlie and even her own daughter would withhold such information from her. It was totally unthinkable to let them get away with it. She had a few choice words to give to both of them once she arrived at Bella's. So, she drove straight to Seattle and Bella's as fast as the law would allow as long as she wasn't stopped.

XXXXXXXXX

Esme, Rosalie and Alice all arrived back at Edward's since the men were still there. But, their attitudes, at least, two of the ladies attitudes, were definitely off. The conversation stopped as they walked into the door and just glared at Edward.

"What did I do now?"

"We met your wife and the meeting wasn't quite as I thought it would be. On top of that she had company; male company as it turned out. I asked when the families might be able to get together to meet and when would she like for us to help her move over here."

"Mom, why did you do that? She isn't ready for that yet."

"Don't we know." answered Rosalie. "She informed us that it was never going to happen."

"I think she is delightful, brother, just what you need to get the stick out of your ass." Alice volunteered her opinion with a gleeful chuckle.

But, the only thing he seemed to have heard was the comment about male company. The green eyed monster reared its head a bit with that statement. Then he reasoned that it was probably her father, but, what if it isn't? What if it's someone like an old boyfriend or something? "I'll deal with that male company shit tomorrow, Mom, but, I told you not to go over there tonight. So, what you got is what it is."

With a bit more discussion and ribbing about how Charlie Swan was going to take him a part in the near future for marrying his daughter in haste, everyone left to go home.

Edward was more concerned about who was with Bella than any other thing that had been said tonight. Not even the thought of what her father was going to do to him was worrying him at the moment.

XXXXXXXX

Charlie got back to the motel to see that his men were settled in and comfortable then they started their meeting so he could answer what questions they might have about the upcoming raid.

XXXXXXXXX

Renee was nearing Seattle and had her GPS on to lead her straight to Bella's. She wanted some answers and wanted them now.

XXXXXXXX

In an entirely different part of Seattle a small group of young people were trying to trust into the words of one of the other captives. She was telling them that help was on the way and to stay calm. "Keep your hopes up because help is closer than you realize. Don't give up." Jane Swan kept encouraging those around her. She knew that her father and sister wouldn't rest until they found her and took her home along with Katrina and everyone else.

**A/N: It seems that Edward has bit of a jealousy issue that is about to show up. Charlie has a problem facing him with his wife on the way. What did she find out that has her so bent out of shape? How is Bella going to deal with her parents and Hattie? And, is Jane doing right to try to keep encouraging faith in her fellow captives?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**Sorry for the longer update times, but, with so many stories all running at the same time it has started taking longer to update. As some of the stories conclude then the updating will start getting closer together again. Thanks for your patience.**


	23. Chapter 23

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Edward was more concerned about who was with Bella than any other thing that had been said tonight. Not even the thought of what her father was going to do to him was worrying him at the moment._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Charlie got back to the motel to see that his men were settled in and comfortable then they started their meeting so he could answer what questions they might have about the upcoming raid._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Renee was nearing Seattle and had her GPS on to lead her straight to Bella's. She wanted some answers and wanted them now._

_XXXXXXXX_

_In an entirely different part of Seattle a small group of young people were trying to trust into the words of one of the other captives. She was telling them that help was on the way and to stay calm. "Keep your hopes up because help is closer than you realize. Don't give up." Jane Swan kept encouraging those around her. She knew that her father and sister wouldn't rest until they found her and took her home along with Katrina and everyone else._

CHAPTER 23: MOM KNOWS BEST, IF YOU'LL LISTEN

After Bella closed the door behind her dad, Hattie Mae came out of the bedroom checking before appearing to make sure the coast was all clear and no guests remained. She gave Bella a small, tense smile before coming completely into the room to resume a seat on the couch. "Are you sure I'm not creating problems for you until I can go some place safer?" she asks in a rather quiet tone, almost as if afraid of what the answer might be.

"Hattie, or, rather Heather, since you are going to start using your true name, you aren't going to be a problem at all. And, as of tonight you are going to be in one of the safest damn places I know.

"One of the two people I trust most in the world and that would have a sneaky mind like mine is on the way here as we speak. I got notification of that a few moments ago. So, all we have to do is be patient and everything will sort itself out before you know it." Bella sought to reassure the young woman. Then she continued with asking, "When do you want to start using your real name?"

"From this moment forth Hattie Mae is gone, dead, long buried and Heather Alice is alive and well. Do you think that is possible?"

"I know that it is." Bella told her with a gentle smile as she reached a hand towards Heather seeking to give comfort while assuring her that everything would be okay. The two women talked a bit more while Heather was filling her in about some of the things she knew would be coming to the streets very shortly, the rumored and the factual that was just taking time to arrive. She wanted all of this done and over with since she wasn't sure how much time she would have to tell it all to Bella.

And, as she finished with detailing the disputes and death threats a knock was heard at the door. Once again one woman went to the bedroom while the owner of the apartment answered the door. Checking through the peek hole Bella was reassured of the person standing there. It was the one person she had been waiting for and for more than one reason.

Opening the door she moved to one side and motioned for the person to enter. As soon as everyone was in together Bella closed and locked the door to be on the safe side. Turning to each other both quickly hugged before stepping back a couple of paces. Then the inquisition began, "I want lots and lots of answers and it all had better be the truth." Was the warning.

"I have no reason to lie. But, there is something that your help is needed as well. Please, listen before making a decision? It is a matter of life and death and this is the main reason that we are going to be able to get Jane back." With that Bella hesitated and waited for some sign or response.

"Sweetheart, like you and your father, I have never refused help to someone in need. And, if this is helping to return Jane then I will definitely be willing to give whatever help is needed."

Without further explanation at that point Bella raised her voice and told someone to come on out. Out walked a young woman that looked as if sadness and misery were a permanent part of her makeup. As all three people took their seats and the introductions were done, the story poured forth from the one person that was able to give the completeness of the situation. At the conclusion all three sat quietly weighing all of the options and the facts that had been shared.

"Well, can or will you help?"

"Of course. As I said earlier, that was never in question. My dear child you will be more than welcome and we will help in every way that we can. You can stay with us as long as you like and be assured that we will help you get a new life started.

"As soon as I get through with some other business I need to discuss with Bella we will leave to go home. Gather your things together that you have with you and we will have you safe tonight, my dear Heather."

"I have nothing, but, what I'm wearing." Was the shy reply.

"Not to worry. You won't be without for long and now you do have a family that will stand with you, help you, and provide for you, give you love and make you one of us. You're a member of our family, dear." With that said conversation lagged to come to a complete halt for a space of few minutes while Heather fought to get her emotions under control and whispered over and over a softly spoken "thank you".

"Now, Isabella Marie, I want to know if what I heard is true. Then we will cover the situation about Charlie Swan and his knowledge of things."

"What is it that you want to know?" The question was asked quietly with no coyness to be found.

"Tell me about this marriage of yours. I want the whole story with nothing left out." Was the demand. It had been delivered in such a no nonsense tone such as a drill sergeant fashion Bella didn't even consider hedging on answering the demand. She knew better. She knew that tone of voice. It wasn't used often during her growing up years, but, she, her father and sister had learnt the hard way to heed the warning it sent forth and to bend to its demand immediately.

So, Bella began explaining how the marriage had come about; leaving nothing out, good or bad, her part, his part and their shared parts, acts and decisions. And, as she told the story she still felt that he had broken trust by the actions they had shared in getting married – drunk. It wasn't like they were in love with each other; in fact, they had been learning to tolerate and possibly, like each other at that point. And with coming to the end of the happenings Bella ended with, "So, you can see where it was all a mistake. A mistake that in my state at the time he took full advantage. No, I'll be ending that mistake and association in just a few more days."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Heather who had sat quietly listening to the whole story unfold.

"Easy! Divorce his ass. In my opinion it is the answer or solution to the problem. It was his fault we ended up in this mess. He was supposed to have trustworthy and asked for my trust. Then when I try giving it to him look at what happened. I end up married to the asshole from hell." Bella answered her.

"I don't think so, Isabella."

"What?! What do you mean by that? It's the only answer to such betrayal by a no account, lying asshole that has proven to be so totally untrustworthy. His word means nothing, if not the opposite, of what comes out of his mouth. He -" She was getting totally revived up into her ranting and raving when she was brought to a sudden halt by, "ENOUGH! I have heard enough bull out of your mouth this evening. So, enough."

"You will be quiet and listen to me. There will be no divorce now or ever. This is just as much your mess as his. You have a mouth and know how to use it any time that you so choose. So, just because you chose to get stinking ass drunk and then tie yourself to this young man was by your choice. He didn't force you to do it. NO, you did so of your decision, so, live with it and make the most of it.

"You two have been at odds for over three years now and the family has had to listen to it since the beginning. And, I am assuming that this young man is the same Edward Cullen that you have been carrying on about all of this time. Both of you are good cops. And you both seem to have some damn strong feelings for each other. You would be a fool if you didn't find out exactly what is causing all of this which led to the current situation you both find yourselves in.

"You chose to go with him to Vegas. You chose to get drunk. You chose to get married. You chose to sleep with the man and to consummate your marriage. He didn't force you, as I have already mentioned. Live with the mistake, which I don't see where it is one, and make the most of it. It might be the best thing for you and one of those 'written in the stars' type of things. Like the saying, 'opposites attract' and you two do have some kind of attraction to each other.

"Besides, I remember meeting him and if I was a few years younger and not married to your father, which I will deal with shortly, I would be after the young man myself. He is definitely one well put together package of manhood, both upper and lower, from what I could observe."

"Eww. Mom, that is just downright nasty. You are - you are - You're a mother, for crying out loud."

"I might be a mother, but, shit, I'm not dead. Your father and I enjoy a very happy and active sex life."

"Damn, Mom, I don't need that type of scarring for life. Please, just keep that to yourself." Bella carries on while the young woman off to the side is giggling because of the interchange between mother and daughter. Heather was feeling very much comfortable with the older woman. The lady had made her feel human and welcomed just as Ms Bella had said it would happen where she wanted her to be placed. Then to find out that place was in Ms. Bella's own home was even more touching.

She listened to the byplay between mother and daughter and chuckled again as she heard Ms Renee mention that she would deal with Mr. Charlie very shortly. That even though he had found out the hard way about the marriage he still had had time to let her know while he had been packing to come to Seattle to help bring Jane home. The words were showing a strong unit between two people that shared a lot of love for each other and for their children. It was the kind of love that Heather had once known until her sister had been taken and her parents drifted apart.

As she had reached this place in her thoughts her phone rang. Looking to see who would be calling she became very still with a sick, tense feeling forming in her stomach. Bella noticed the reaction, hushed her mother, then silently watched Heather and listened to the one sided conversation. And, from what she was hearing didn't give the impression of being good news.

"Yes, I'll see what I can do about passing the information along as quickly as possible." And with that statement she hung up, turned to Bella and said, "That was my friend letting me know that the timetable for moving the teens has been moved up since they think there is a leak. They are going to begin the move in two hours."

"Shit! Mom, take care of Heather. Call Dad and let him know. Tell him to notify everyone else and that I'm already moving on it. That I will hold it down until they arrive, but, make it quick, but, silent." And, with those words, Renee sprung into action as did Bella the best she could due to her injuries which were still healing. She got her gun, badge and other equipment together and left while Renee was still dealing with getting Heather out of there and telling with her husband. Not telling him about Heather was an oversight, but, once she realized what had been omitted she felt that it might be for the best at this time, or, Charlie would be worried about them and his mind wouldn't be where it needed to be completely. That could lead to some serious complications, injury or loss of life.

Renee quickly got Heather down to her car and they left heading back to Forks. In the meantime, Charlie began calling everyone else. And, since Edward was the one he had a number for right now, he was the one that got called first.

XXXXXXXX

With it still being fairly early everyone was still gathered at Edward's when he heard the phone ringing. There was a lot of noise in the background until he yelled, "What the fucking hell did you say?" That silenced the room quicker than anything else could.

**A/N: How did you like Renee's words of wisdom? Was she right? What caused Edward's reaction? Was it the fact that the timetable had been moved up or that Bella was making a move on her own?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**Sorry for the longer update times, but, with so many stories all running at the same time it has started taking longer to update. As some of the stories conclude then the updating will start getting closer together again. Thanks for your patience.**


	24. Chapter 24

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_Shit! Mom, take care of Heather. Call Dad and let him know. Tell him to notify everyone else and that I'm already moving on it: That I will hold it down until they arrive, but, make it quick, but, silent." And, with those words, Renee sprung into action as did Bella the best she could due to her injuries which were still healing. She got her gun, badge and other equipment together and left while Renee was still dealing with getting Heather out of there and telling with her husband. Not telling him about Heather was an oversight, but, once she realized what had been omitted she felt that it might be for the best at this time, or, Charlie would be worried about them and his mind wouldn't be where it needed to be completely. That could lead to some serious complications, injury or loss of life._

_Renee quickly got Heather down to her car and they left heading back to Forks. In the meantime, Charlie began calling everyone else. And, since Edward was the one he had a number for right now, he was the one that got called first._

_XXXXXXXX_

_With it still being fairly early everyone was still gathered at Edward's when he heard the phone ringing. There was a lot of noise in the background until he yelled, "What the fucking hell did you say?" That silenced the room quicker than anything else could._

CHAPTER 24: SURPRISE!

"Charlie, is this for real? The information is solid?" and as everyone remained silent including Edward while he continued to listen, the expression on his face changed to a frown then to a scowl to a total look of shock and outrage. "What the hell is she thinking of? Damn, how long ago did this information become available?" He listened some more and then said, "Shit, I'll let them know as they are here at the moment. We'll be ready and meet at headquarters within the hour."

"Edward, what is all of that about and why do we need to meet at headquarters?" Emmett was asking.

"As you probably picked up from the conversation that was Charlie on the phone: His wife Renee was in visiting with Bella when Bella was told about some change in plans. The teen shipment is being moved within two hours from now instead of having another forty eight hours to get in place."

"And this information is from a reliable source?" Jasper questioned Edward while he, Emmett and Edward were getting things together to walk out the door.

"It comes straight from Bella's source that hasn't failed us yet." He answers. As he is at the door Edward turns to look over at his family meeting the concerned eyes of each person, his parents and two sisters. "Love you." He whispers before exiting and closing the door behind himself.

All three men got into Emmett's jeep and headed into headquarters while on the way Jasper was calling all of the heads to alert them as to the changes. No one was happy about the short notice, but, the decisions and moves were being called by the other side. They had no choice, but, to work with what hand they were being dealt.

It wasn't long before everyone had arrived at headquarters and fully briefed as to what was happening; that included Charlie and the other deputies from Forks. To pull off the raids to cover all fronts was a bit tricky at best, but, to have to go at it with a last minute notice made things even more difficult since all actions had to be synchronized to occur all at the same precise time so no one had a chance to alert the others at a different location.

Edward and Charlie were observed having a private conversation which had everyone curious as to what they hadn't been told, if anything. "Would one of you like to share with the rest of us, especially, if it is anything that has to do with this operation?" Emmett questioned. Both men looked at each other and then over to the FBI agents, but, didn't speak immediately.

"Okay. Come on and tell us what you're holding back. Right now even the smallest bit of information could mean the difference between success and failure, lives saved or lost." Jasper commented.

"What isn't being said is that Bella left for Bailey's Field since she got the call first. She is planning to be in place to hold things together and allow us time to get there." Charlie explains to everyone. "Renee was there talking with Bella when the information was received. Seems Bella reacted by telling Renee what was going down, told her to call me so I could get in touch with everyone else since I had all the numbers and names. So, while Bella was heading out the door heading for the target Renee was busily calling me.

"Was there anything else that she had to say?" Jasper asked. "I get the feeling that you two are still withholding something."

"The only thing that I'm withholding is of a more personal nature."

"Like?" Emmett questions with a little smirk as if he had an idea of what was going on.

"Like that I had a lot of answering to do in regards to not telling her about Edward and Bella being married. Then I was warned that we had a new member of the family that would be staying with us for a while. And, that was the only reason that I wouldn't be sleeping on the sofa just yet, but, that it was still an option for the near future." With that being said the whole team broke out into laughter at the way Charlie had said it. "Oh, you think that's funny? Wait, just wait, Renee hasn't gotten a hold of you just yet, Edward. I'll see who will have the last laugh once that happens and she gets through with you." That was all it took to shut up and wipe the smile completely off of Det. Edward Cullen's face.

Edward just stares at him for a few moments before turning and leaving the room. That is when Charlie yells at him, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Then smiles to himself as they all follow, heading for the vehicles and their destinations to carry forth justice at their appointed assignments. Each group knew that time was of the upmost essence and they had none to waste if they wanted to be in place and ready for the surprise attack.

Just as Edward was about to get in the vehicle with Emmett and Jasper he looked over at Charlie one last time and couldn't resist asking in a very quiet voice that was full of worry, "Do you think she'll be alright?" Charlie looked at him just once and nodded, "Told you that she was the state's top marksman." Was all he said. And with that everyone loaded up and headed off in the directions they needed to be.

Being on the road for about twenty minutes with no words exchanged, the silence was becoming a bit heavy for the two FBI agents. Finally, unable to bear it much longer Emmett asked, "What was that exchange back there with Chief Swan? Were you two talking about Bella? By the way, I thought she was so all gung-ho to be a part of this, so, why didn't she show up since she knew about this before we did?"

But, before Edward could answer Jasper did, "She is already on her way there, isn't she Edward? That is why you are so worried and why you were asking for reassurance from Charlie. That is the only way to explain why she wasn't at headquarters due to wanting to be in place for 'hold the fort' more or less until we could all get there. A precaution in case we can't arrive before they do. A means to halt them from leaving with their cargo until help could arrive just like a few weeks ago."

"Yes." Edward answered with the one word. He was beginning to realize that for some reason his feelings for this annoying female went way deeper than he had first thought, even back before they had made the trip to Vegas and he was waking up to the fact that he had developed some emotional feelings for her. The depth of those feelings hadn't made themselves known completely at the time, but, were now becoming fully to the surface of his consciousness. He was smart enough to know that his Bella was going to fight tooth and nail to halt any and all attempts for them to have a deep and meaningful relationship if she could. It hasn't taken much to understand all of this from their last confrontation which resulted in the whole team, including her father, from finding out about their marriage. No, he definitely didn't handle that issue with any sort of finesse. And, because of his unintended screw up he was going to have the fight of the century and his life on his hands. That had to be a way to get through to her, but, for right now he was going to have to be happy with finding ways to block her attempts to end their marriage until he could get her to realize that she had feelings for him as much as he did for her.

"She got the call from her source while her mother was visiting. Had her mother to call Charlie to alert the rest of us while she got ready and on the road to arrive ahead of the assholes. Has the idea that she can hold them from taking off until we arrive just in case we couldn't get there before they arrived with the kids but, knowing as well that our arrival was going to be close due to the time factor involved with getting everyone informed and heading into the right directions".

"I'm not happy about it, but, have to admit that it is something I would have chosen to do if the situation had been reversed. Things between us in personal areas are very strained and with how our news came out has really caused a greater stress than what was there before. There has to be a way to get through to her and get her to listen to reason to try and let things have a chance to possibly work for us."

"Things always have a way of working out when you least expect it to, but, right now we need for your head to be in the here and now. Can't afford any distractions that might cause loss of innocent lives," Emmett warned him.

XXXXXXXXX

Victor Charles had made the last minute decision to move his human cargo ahead of time. His reasoning was that whatever leak was in the company wouldn't have time to pass along the information with a last minute change taking place. Only his most trusted or those that had proven to be trustworthy would be involved in this as he would also be accompanying the party to send off the cargo along with Helen Franklin. There were some doubts as to her trustworthiness, so, he would be keeping a close eye on her. In the past she had been all for their organization, but, she had been in charge of the last project which was a total loss of time, people and money. It also created some problems with their clients which took great effort to smooth over.

Other than the usual guards which would have no information other than they were to guard the cargo and higher ups, Victor was including Helen, Ben Cheney, Amun Turner and Eleazar Gomez as the main party that will be in the know.

Everyone got on the road heading out to the airstrip to meet the plane. It shouldn't take long to get the brats loaded and on their way out of the country to their new owners. After that he was ready to move his guns and the two shipments of drugs to make way for the next shipments that were due to arrive this evening. Yeah, things should be back on track once this little hiccup was resolved and out of the way. That was why he was going himself.

It didn't take long to get everything loaded and on the way. Victor received the necessary word that all was well from the other locations and were being loaded for shipment as they spoke. That was putting Victor into a happier mood.

XXXXXXXX

After all of the young people had been loaded into the military type troop carrying truck they looked at Jane with a sad hopelessness in their eyes and expression. She quickly told them to keep the faith as they were going to be rescued.

"How can you say that? We have listened and nothing has happened. Now, we are on the way to be shipped out of the country and no one has any idea of what is happening to us." one of the young boys said with a bit of anger vibrating in his words and voice.

"I know my dad and sister. They aren't going to let us leave. But, I have a feeling that all is going to be well. We have a surprise coming. Instinct is telling me this. Please, all of you just have faith in me a bit longer." She pleaded.

Shaking their heads, with shoulders sagging due to the heavy weight of worry they were feeling and not sure what to believe, everyone stayed quiet. They had nothing to say, but, they were having a hard time believing that a last minute rescue was going to happen.

XXXXXXXX

Bella arrived at Bailey's Field and scouted out the place to find a good location to be able to handle and control the situation until the others could get here. She knew they were on the way, so, it wouldn't be much of an effort. But, Bella was realistic enough to recognize the fact that due to her still healing injuries she wouldn't be able to give much help other than what she was doing. The one thing she was sure of was that no way in hell was the scumbags going to take her baby sister, Jane's friend, or the other young people out of this country for the abuse that would be awaiting them.

XXXXXXXX

Time was running out, but, as they were all pulling into the shadows of the buildings, the task force unloaded and the drivers moved the vehicles further afield so they were concealed from detection.

They all looked around to get the lay of the land, as the expression goes, before selecting their different locations of concealment. Charlie and his men were doing the same, and then suddenly he turned off to one side looking deep into the shadows and smiled. He did nothing else and was sure that he hadn't given anything away.

Edward had a feeling that they were being watched, looked around to try to locate Bella, but, wasn't having much luck. He did notice a bit of change in Charlie's attitude and the quiet smile before he turned away to arrange positions for his men. That was all Edward needed to assure him that Bella was there and out of sight.

Everyone quickly got into their places as the sound of approaching vehicles were heard. They wanted everything to go like clockwork and the surprise to be total so no one got away. And, the first car pulled into sight, coming to a stop as a truck halted directly behind them with another two cars behind the truck.

The teens were unloaded and Charlie recognized his youngest daughter, but, he stayed where he was. His time would come very shortly; all he had to do was be patient a bit longer.

Five persons got out of the first car and four of them were recognized by the task force. The woman and three men had been at the field outside of Forks a few weeks ago. But, the man wasn't anyone they were familiar with.

Everyone watched as the hostages were unloaded from the truck and lined up so they could all be accounted for as they were waiting for the plane to arrive. The sound of engines whining overhead were heard as it circled the field to approach the party on the ground from the opposite end of the field.

As it came to a standstill a little ways from everyone, the door was thrown open and the copilot looked out to survey the scene before motioning for the boarding to begin. It was at that point that two shots were heard and the tires on the plane went flat.

That was the signal for the rush to begin and the arrests to be made. The plane and criminals were rushed from all sides before they even had a chance to react in any manner. However, one person did react without anyone being aware of him having drawn a gun and fired.

The woman fell without a word and was dead instantly just as Victor Charles was wrestled to the ground and the gun taken from him as he was cuffed. After everyone had been restrained Charlie held out his arms and two of the young girls rushed towards him.

**A/N: Did the whole operation in the other locations go off with the least amount of problems the same as this one did? Who fired the first shot? Why did Victor shoot Helen?**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**Sorry for the longer update times, but, with so many stories all running at the same time it has started taking longer to update. As some of the stories conclude then the updating will start getting closer together again. Thanks for your patience.**


	25. Chapter 25

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Everyone watched as the hostages were unloaded from the truck and lined up so they could all be accounted for as they were waiting for the plane to arrive. The sound of engines whining overhead were heard as it circled the field to approach the party on the ground from the opposite end of the field._

_As it came to a standstill a little ways from everyone the door was thrown open and the copilot looked out to survey the scene before motioning for the boarding to begin. It was at that point that two shots were heard and the tires on the plane went flat. _

_That was the signal for the rush to begin and the arrests to be made. The plane and criminals were rushed from all sides before they even had a chance to react in any manner. However, one person did react without anyone being aware of him having drawn a gun and fired._

_The woman fell without a word and was dead instantly. Just as Victor Charles was wrestled to the ground and the gun taken from him and he was cuffed. After everyone had been restrained Charlie held out his arms and two of the young girls rushed towards him._

CHAPTER 25: WHAT NEXT

No one could have foreseen the sequence of events that transpired next, or, the questions that would start flying afterwards. If they had had some idea then things might have been different, but, they didn't, so, nothing was able to be stopped or changed.

Thinking that Victor James was secured after be handcuffed, but, hadn't been placed into a vehicle under guard, everyone turned their attention towards gathering the victims together and making sure that the criminals were cuffed with their rights being given. All of this was being done while waiting for the Tacoma Police to arrive. True the FBI had jurisdiction of the case, but, working with all of the local law enforcement agencies helped to keep peace, as well to get better cooperation from the locals, which gives greater resources to make things work better for solving the case.

Getting everyone and everything organized and put into some order for getting immediate information which helps to make sure that everything necessary had been covered at the airfield, and, it was with all of this activity taking place that had drawn the attention away from Victor James. It covered the fact that he was able to get out of the handcuffs, get a hold of a gun, and get into a position that brought misery to everyone present at that moment in time. The events would stay with them forever more.

Victor Charles had his sights set upon one person and one person only. He was determined to have his vengeance since that one person was the one that had managed to lead the group that had interfered with his operations not once, but, twice. How it had been done and the information gained was a mystery to him, but, that was all beside the point now. Spying one Tacoma officer off to the side of everyone else Victor slowly while making sure he was unobserved after getting out of the handcuffs, approached the officer. Covering his mouth to stifle any sound he snapped the officer's neck and then very, very slowly lowered him to the ground so as not to call any attention to the activities taking place. After that was done and still no one observed his actions, Victor slipped the officer's gun from his holster and began to make his way towards his target and still keeping a watchful eye on everyone around him. His target kept limping around, moving in and out of focus until finally he noticed an emotional embrace between one of his human cargo pieces and his target.

It was easier to move in and around the Tacoma officers since they really had no knowledge of him and who he was. Weaving in and out ever so slowly and acting as if he was part of the team, they paid him no attention as he got closer and closer to his target. And by moving in this stealth manner, Victor did get closer to his target; so close that he could almost touch the person, the cargo piece and the two men standing next to them, but, he had eyes only for the one person.

Ever so slowly he raised his arm which was bringing the gun up into firing position. He had his target in sight, his aim was true, but, at the last minute the target turned around with only the back instead of the front being presented. It was at that moment several things took place almost at the exact the same moment. Just as Victor was squeezing the trigger to fire, one of the men standing there became aware of movement close by which brought Victor's actions into sharp attention. The man jumped to stop him as the bullet left the chamber for its target. He noticed the target went down with blood starting to spread across the back as the man grabbed him to take the gun. The battle that ensued caused the gun to fire again to claim a second victim. All of this happened in a blink of the eye before anyone could prevent it from happening, and what had seemed to be taking place in slow motion to Victor all of a sudden, resumed normal speed and everyone had moved towards him and the man as one.

It had vaguely registered the screams coming from the cargo piece and the shouting of orders coming from the other man that had been standing close to his target while everyone else was taking him down once more. Questions begin to fly quicker than any one person could possibly answer them or even have knowledge of the answers. He was aware of the man being moved off of him and that was when it was noticed that the man had been shot in the chest.

With all of the yelling, screaming, shouting of orders, questions flying back and forth to what seemed to be aim at anyone that might be able to answer, a siren was heard in the background blaring, screeching and wailing as it got closer and closer to the sight.

Victor was roughly hauled to his feet once again as had taken place the first time he had been handcuffed, but, this time the cuffs were so tight that they were biting into the skin of his wrist and a very large mountain of a man was yelling threats in his face.

"You lousy son of a bitch, you better pray that they live. You better start praying because I might be the one to take you out myself." Emmett kept yelling over and over.

"Not if I can get to him first." Was the response from every other member of the team around them.

But, it was only one voice that seems to affect Victor more than anyone else had the power to do. It was the voice that was low, firm, unwavering in its speech that uttered, "Your ass is the grass and I'm the lawnmower, so, you had better bend over to kiss your ass goodbye while trying to give your soul to God because no matter the outcome in court you are going to die if they do. That is fact; not brag." Charlie told him before turning back to the two victims that had been shot.

At that time the ambulance arrived and the EMT'S began to attend to the two victims that Victor had shot. Charlie reached down to pull the child that was hovering over one of the victims while crying uncontrollably. "Come on, Jane, we need to get out of the way so they can get Bella and Edward to the hospital." With that Charlie looked around to see if everything had been put back to order and that everyone was ready to leave.

"Charlie, go ahead with the ambulance while we finish up here and transport everyone back to Seattle." Jasper quietly told him.

"No. I have a job to do and I need to do it to the finish to honor my daughter and my son in law. It is finishing up the job that we all started. Jane needs to be debriefed the same as the other young people and I want to make sure that that bastard does make it to lock up." Charlie was still speaking quietly, but, the emotion he was feeling was leaking through his speech no matter how much he was trying to stay in control. Jasper and Emmett nodded and then they watched as Charlie turned to the attendants taking care of Bella and Edward, "Take them to Tacoma to have them both air-vac'ed to Seattle General. Once in Tacoma make sure they are both in stable condition before flying them to Seattle and then allow the medical team there to continue their treatment." He instructed them.

As Victor Charles was being put into the police car he turned to shout, "The bitch deserved what she got. Both of them in fact. Helen for messing up the job twice in a row and the cop for ruining my operation." Then he laughed while the agents quickly put him in the car before any of the task force team could get to him and do further damage that might injure their case which would give room for Charles to bring charges against members of the task force.

The hostages were loaded up into the truck they had come in, but, this time the mood was a lot more lighthearted except for the fact of the shooting. The whole caravan began the movement back to the city, but, the city they were going to was Seattle. Charlie was busy making a call to Carlisle, but, didn't want to call Renee just yet. He wasn't sure if she was back into Forks as yet since leaving or not, but, there wasn't any reason to put her back on the road at night until he had better information concerning Bella's condition.

The phone rang and was answered by an older sounding woman which Charlie assumed was Edward's mother, but, he asked to speak with Carlisle without identifying himself as he didn't want to upset her before he had had a chance to speak with Edward's father first. He could be the one to break the news to the rest of his family. She asked him to hold on a moment while she got Carlisle on the phone.

"Who is it" Charlie heard the question being asked and then the answer, "I don't know since he didn't identify himself, but, only asked for you, dear."

"Hello, how can I help you?" Carlisle asked the man that was on the phone.

"Dr. Cullen, you don't know me personally, but, my name is Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks and father to Det. Isabella Swan. We had an emergency movement this evening and I felt it would be better to update you as to what happened and then you can tell your family." An indrawn breath could be heard over the phone, but, nothing else; so, Charlie knew that someone was close. He continued, "We were able to stop the illegal activities this evening, but, two members of the team were injured."

"Okay. Please continue."

"My daughter and your son were shot. They have been taken to a hospital in Tacoma where their condition can be ascertained and made sure they would be stable enough to be flown into Seattle General.

"Before you ask I will tell you what I know of their conditions. Bella was shot in the back after she had turned around. Edward had leaped upon the shooter, there was a struggle and the gun went off catching Edward in the chest. And, from what the EMT's say the condition of both is critical.

"We are all on our way back to Seattle now along with all parties that had been rescued and the criminals that were involved. I will be heading over to the hospital once we have finished at headquarters to check on their conditions at that time. But, I also imagine that it will be a while before the two will arrive in Seattle." He finished speaking.

"Thank you for informing me Charlie. We will meet you shortly." And the called ended.

From that moment on time seemed to creep by at a slow pace when Charlie and everyone else was wanting it to speed by so they could get to the hospital and be with their family and friends. To be there for them and to give support to them since the task force had become one as a family.

The young people had been debriefed and their statements taken, the perpetrators charged and booked and arrangements made for the young people while their families were contacted with the news that the kids had been rescued. It seemed to be a never ending process, but, the time came when each person was able to walk out and head for the hospital.

Charlie and Jane walked into the hospital to be directed to the surgical floor. It was there that Charlie Swan met the family of Edward Cullen and very quickly the two families began to bond together and act as one family. It took time for the two victims to be treated and then transported to the Seattle hospital, but, Carlisle and family were on hand for when they did arrive. Charlie had called the hospital to let them know that Carlisle had permission to act on the Swan family's behalf in regards to decisions concerning Bella's condition and appropriate treatment.

"How are they?" was the first question asked after the introductions were made.

"They are out of surgery, but, it was close for both of them. At this moment no one knows how it will go. The bullet in both was to the heart area. They are in recovery at the moment." It was during that information being given that Emmett and Jasper walked in. They hugged Esme and then Rosalie and Alice.

The doctor was notified that Charlie had arrived and was summoned to speak with him and the two FBI agents. It wasn't long before he arrived and then after speaking with everyone he escorted the two agents back to recovery while denying admission to all family members. After about thirty minutes the three men returned with determined looks on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, but, they-"

"No. NO!" screamed Jane while breaking down completely. Charlie had tears gathering in his eyes, but, had to take care of his youngest daughter and then prepare to tell Renee that they had lost Bella. And, Edward's family wasn't much better.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It is a sad day indeed when parents survive their children instead of the other way around. Families and friends alike gather here to bid a farewell to these two loved ones that gave the ultimate sacrifice, their lives, for the protection of their fellow man.

"We are laying to rest two such honorable officers who did just that, they gave their lives to bring justice to the criminals that were about to murder innocent victims for their greedy needs.

"Let's take a moment to reflect upon these two individuals and how they each had an influence upon our lives. How their interactions with us in some way gave us hope, peace, guidance or a smile to help us feel better.

"As hard as it may be for us to bid them farewell from our lives, we must remember that God has received them into his home. Their work here amongst us has been done. But, we must also remember that God will give justice to those that took these two from us at such an early age.

**A/N: All I'm going to say right now is don't give up for it isn't the end of the story just yet. Have faith and know we aren't done with Edward or Bella.**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**

**Sorry for the longer update times, but, with so many stories all running at the same time it has started taking longer to update. As some of the stories conclude then the updating will start getting closer together again. Thanks for your patience.**


	26. Chapter 26

**OH, HELL NO!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_It is a sad day indeed when parents survive their children instead of the other way around. Families and friends alike gather here to bid a farewell to these two loved ones that gave the ultimate sacrifice, their lives, for the protection of their fellow man._

"_We are laying to rest two such honorable officers who did just that, they gave their lives to bring justice to the criminals that were about to murder innocent victims for their greedy needs._

"_Let's take a moment to reflect upon these two individuals and how they each had an influence upon our lives. How their interactions with us in some way gave us hope, peace, guidance or a smile to help us feel better._

"_As hard as it may be for us to bid them farewell from our lives, we must remember that God has received them into his home. Their work here amongst us has been done. But, we must also remember that God will give justice to those that took these two from us at such an early age._

CHAPTER 26: EPILOGUE

Five years have passed since that day that both his Bella had been laid to rest beside Edward Cullen. In fact, it was five years to this very day, but, Charlie remembers all of the events as if they had just happened from the very moment the doctor had said "I'm sorry-". Chaos broke out with those words due to everyone's sorrow at the news. And, Charlie knew that not only was he going to have to deal with Jane's upset and his own, but, he was still going to have to find a way to tell Renee and the outcome of that shock due to the loss.

As they had arrived back in Forks with the rest of the volunteers from there, Charlie told them all to go home, rest and not to worry about coming in for very days that he would be in touch with them. After that he drove home and parked in the driveway both Charlie and Jane sat in the car still in a state of shock at all that had happened over the last few hours and they were unaware of the two women, one an older woman and then a stranger who was younger than the other woman, standing in the doorway watching the two individuals in the car.

Seeming to come aware of his surroundings Charlie opened the door at the same time he happened to look up at the house and becoming aware of two persons watching from that direction. Jane exited the car on the passenger side, walked around the car on trembling legs, saw her mother and then brought out into run with tears steadily falling from her eyes and down her face. Renee rushed towards her youngest daughter at the same moment. As she gathered her close she looked over at her husband and was struck by the sheer look of sorrow and loss that was on his face.

Renee realized in that moment that the tears from her daughter weren't just that of joy; something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Her joy of having Jane home safe and sound turned to lead as it settled heavily in the pit of her stomach. "What's happened?" she asked looked from one to the other. Charlie went into his police mode to explain since that was the only way he could tell her about Bella. She collapsed upon the ground screaming, taking Jane down with her. And, Heather, still standing in the doorway began to cry for the loss of her friend.

It wasn't long before the story spread throughout the entire town of Forks due to the details given from the other members of the team that had taken part in the capture and rescue of Jane, Katrina and the other young people. Everyone pulled together to support the Swan family with total devotion and love giving support when and where they could or it might be needed without thought of cost to themselves.

Charlie had been made aware of Heather's story and why she was there. He opened his arms and heart just as Renee had and made her a permanent member of the family as they all grieved the loss of Isabella.

XXXXXXXXX

The moment the doctor had started with the "I'm sorry -" the three women of the Cullen family collapsed in the waiting room. Emmett reached for Rosalie, Jasper for Alice and Carlisle for Esme to try and catch them before they hit the floor.

The rest of the team remained motionless due to the shock. Carlisle remembered Charlie Swan talking with him before he left taking his daughter, Jane, with him back to Forks.

Now, five years later the families were meeting at the cemetery to remember their lost children like they have done each year since burying them side by side. Over the days that since they had been pronounced gone Charlie and Carlisle discussed arrangements and it was decided that since Bella and Edward were married they should be buried together and that would be in Forks. That way it was more away from the mainstream media circus.

During the time after the funeral the Cullen family had moved to Forks and Carlisle began to work at the hospital. Esme had continued with her business, but, Rosalie and Alice had married the loves of their lives, as they said. Emmett and Jasper shortly after they had asked and been granted permanent transfer to the FBI office in Seattle. But, about two years after the transfer the two men were asked to handle a smaller office of the FBI in Port Angeles since it was a port city with plenty of cargo coming and going.

Rosalie and Emmett had married a year after the loss of Edward and now have a son, Edward Allen. And about six months after their marriage Alice and Jasper had married who are now expecting a daughter, their first child.

But, the one mystery that remained a question in everyone's mind was why the caskets had remained closed and no one had been allowed a viewing. But, Emmett and Jasper had only commented that they thought it would be easier on everyone to have it that way. That way they would all have the last memory of the two while they were alive and not one laying cold from death.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone had gotten their assigned tasks done immediately they had returned back to Seattle. It was important to get everything done so they could get to the hospital as soon as possible, but, shortly after arriving the news was delivered about the loss of two team members. This news made everyone more determined to avenge their deaths by bring down the rest of the group involved with Victor Charles.

It took another three months, but, all of the arrests were done and the entire operation along with all of its members were brought down and jailed. Many of the people turned state evidence after agreeing to a plea bargain to receive lighter sentences.

It didn't take long after returning from the raids that the young captives had been taken for medical treatment, their parents contacted and each had been returned home. Before leaving, though, every last one of them said they would be returning to testify at the upcoming trial for Victor Charles.

Each agency that had been involved with bringing down Charles and his operation had been successful and contributed with all of the evidence they had been able to get.

Finally, the day arrived for Victor Charles and his superiors along with the ones underneath that hadn't wanted to deal were all brought to trial. There were so many counts against them that it took two day just to read all of the charges. However, during this time three unexpected witnesses turned up. A Ben Cheney from the DEA, a Amun Turner from the ATF and one Eleazar Gomez from the CIA, who all had been working undercover closely to Victor Charles, himself. Then the task force members that had worked with Edward and Bella all were ready to testify as to what had happened during each of the raids they were involved in personally, as well as the actual murder of their two comrades during the last raid that had been committed by Victor Charles personally.

The Swan and Cullen families all attended and Charlie along with his team members gave their testimony of what had transpired during the last raid and rescue which had resulted in the death of three people.

The trial lasted nearly six months, but, in the end the four men and one woman that were in charge of the illegal activities were all given the death sentence after being found guilty on all counts. Charlie walked up to Victor Charles after the sentence hearing had been adjourned to whisper, "You better remember my promise." Then he turned and walked out of the courtroom with his family.

XXXXXXXX

After each person laid flowers on the two graves everyone returned to the Swan home for dinner and a quiet visit. They all had grown closer together due to the loss of their children. And since this occurrence the two families took vacations together as well as celebrating other holidays. Included as part of the Swan family was Heather and Jane treated her as an older sister.

Well, after dinner Emmett cleared his throat and then commented, "Since this is my year to arrange for the family vacation I wanted to let you know that we leave in two weeks for a month away from the rat race."

"Where are we going?" Everyone asked including Rosalie since he hadn't discussed anything with her.

"Nothing special, just tropical fun in the sun, light evening breezes and ocean surrounding us on all four sides that will ensure our privacy on the beaches."

"Come on, Emmett, give us more information than that." they begged.

"I will only say that a dear friend of mine has invited us down to enjoy ourselves on his privately owned island in the Caymans." Then the discussion began about what all would need to be done before leaving for that length of time along with what shopping would be needed for the right clothes and so forth. The excitement of going to such a place was building and bringing their spirits up after the tension filled day of today.

The voices were raised and they almost missed hearing the sound of the phone ringing in the Swan kitchen. Finally, it was heard and Renee went to answer it while everyone were still talking about the upcoming trip and what they wanted to do once there. "What the hell did you just say?" Renee was heard to ask in a slightly raised tone of voice. She listened for a bit longer and then hung up. As she came back into the living room where everyone had gone quiet and was waiting to hear what might be the problem, Renee looked a bit pale but serene.

Looking around at everyone she finally spoke, "That was the warden in Walla Walla calling to let us know that justice has been served in a most unexpected way. It seems that one of the trustees that serve dinner to the inmates on death roll got into an argument with Victor Charles and Charles is now dead."

No one spoke, but, Charlie quietly had a small slight smile on his face and was barely heard by anyone as he said, "I made him a promise. Now, it's kept."

It wasn't long after that that everyone left for the night and over the next couple of weeks were making arrangements for their vacation trip.

XXXXXXXXX

As the couple watched their children play in the sand building sandcastles, or, just running and racing along the shoreline, the comment was made, "There are going to be a lot of questions. Are you prepared to give the answers?"

"I don't think there is going to be a problem. Stop looking for them." and then the sound of an approach motor was heard.

It pulled up to the dock and all of the passengers begin to unload themselves and their luggage. Once that is done the boat pulls away and is seen to round the tip of the island after a short period. The excitement of being in such a beautiful place and the idea of being able to relax away from everything had everyone keyed up.

As their guests were nearing the house the couple had rounded up the two kids and all four entered the house to greet their guests properly, but, the two families had reached the house and entered first.

While looking around they hadn't heard or observed the other four persons present on the island enter the room. That is until they heard, "Please, make yourself at home." At the sound of that voice and then it was followed by another voice as it said, "We're happy you could come."

The two families turned slowly to face the voices which at the sight of them caused the Carlisle and Charlie to go pale and drop their jaw while all of the women fainted. Except for Emmett and Jasper who happened to catch their wives the rest of the women hit the floor and was unconscious.

Standing before everyone is the vision of two ghosts. Two ghosts that have been dead for five years and the loss mourned each year.

After a bit of time had passed, the women revived, everyone shown to their rooms everyone gather back down in the living room for a round of questions and demanding answers. As they all entered the room they saw Emmett and Jasper seated and talking with the man and woman who had two children standing close beside them.

"I think now is the time to tell us what is going on." Charlie demanded before anyone else could say a word.

"Charlie, everyone, let me introduce you to the owners of the island and my friends, Edward Masen and his wife, Marie, along with their two children, Mark and Matheson, age three. You may have heard of Edward and listened to his music over the last few years." Everyone turned towards Emmett with a "you are dead meat" look showing in their eyes.

"Why don't we all get comfortable and then we can explain why all of this has happened." Marie suggests.

When they are seated Edward begins with the story and explains that due to the danger presented to family members if anyone was forgotten as an act of revenge, it had been decided that it would be best for Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan to die.

"Emmett and Jasper have kept us up to date on all of the happenings and situations with the family, but, there was no way we could come back after the world thinking we had been killed. So, we have made a new life for ourselves and it sure as hell wasn't easy.

"I truly thought I was never going to get Marie to accept giving me a chance to make our marriage work, but, she finally agreed. We did have our disagreements and times of wanting to pull my hair out at her stubbornness, but, I love her more as each day passes and now we have two beautiful children.

"Marie teaches school on the nearest island while I watch the twins and write music like I have always wanted to do. Seems I have made a success of it, too." He says with a smile.

Charlie looks over at Marie who has her hand in Edward's then looks at her face which has the love shining brightly before he asks, "Are you happy?"

"Yes, Dad, I am. My life with Edward and the children are complete and I truly enjoy what I'm doing now. I feel like I'm making a difference for the future and have left all of the ugliness behind me."

And with that said the families set forth to meet the members of the families that they haven't met in the past; the grandchildren and the nieces and nephews. With the hours passing contentment begins to seep into the hearts of all of the adults.

As the days pass and the peace fills the souls everyone starts making plans of moving to and building their own homes upon the island and leaving all of the past behind them. Since Edward, Bella and their children can't return and be alive then the next best thing to be a part of their lives is to move and join them in paradise.

**A/N: Our story comes to an end, but, the happiness found will carry them forward into the many tomorrows.**

**Hope you will enjoy and take the time to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Please review and I will answer back as I always appreciate hearing from all of you.**


End file.
